Forced Love
by Huggani16
Summary: When Kyoya has a crush on Gingka and takes things too far during his confession. And ends up scaring Gingka. And when Gingka comes back after a couple of years. How is he gonna convince to Gingka that he loves him and for him to forgive him. Warning: (rape, bad language, and sexual abuse) I really hope you enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just want to say, that this story is a gay love story. So if you don't like it then don't read it, otherwise enjoy!**

 **This is the only chapter that has metal fury, the others have shogun steel.**

 **i hope you enjoy!**

Have you ever regretted something? Have you ever tried to make it right, but realized it was too late?

I have made the biggest mistake in my life. The Biggest. And boy do I regret it. I wish I could turn back in time and make it right. And even if I did, its not like things will be the way I wanted it to be. Sometimes I look back at what I had done and realized that I'm unforgivable. I wouldn't forgive myself either.

I was fifteen, when that happened. And now, I'm twenty three? Yeah, twenty three. A fifteen year old was known to be mature, and I was. Well, at least I thought I was. I was always the kind with an attitude. But I like that about me. I was mean, I admit, but sometimes, being mean was better than being kind and regretting your kindness, right?

But now, I've changed. My personality flipped. I started a new me. I became kind, that even my younger brother didn't recognize me. I became caring, humble, and happy. And why did I change? I changed for one person and one person only.

Gingka.

Ever herd of him? Well, of course you have. He's known world wide. He was thirteen at the time, meaning he was two years younger than me.

Why? Why did I do that to him? He may never forgive me.

Well, things were fine between us until the nemesis crisis happened. We were just Rivals, nothing else. Until something about him, made me feel different.

At first, he was fine, or rather I felt he was fine. But that changed. After knowing that nemesis was real and not just a meth, I felt different towards him.

When we'd battle, I would try to make it long so I can could see him more before his friends wanted him back with them.

When we went to B-pit, I would feel different when Madoka would get close to him and hug him. And when he and Masumane hugged or got close to each other, I'd feel mad.

The reason why I left them to search on my own for the legendary bladers, was because I wanted to think about these feelings. The more I thought about it, the more I realized something that I didn't before.

I had a crush on Gingka Hugane. Yeah, I did. And I didn't even try to stop this from becoming bigger.

When I came back to them, I didn't know what to do with myself. Every time he would speak, I'd listen in no matter how stupid it was. When he would smile, I couldn't help but smile at him, without him noticing of course. When he would battle at a tournament, I'd pay special attention to him, cheering him on in my heart. When he would be laying on the grass I would eye him from far.

At first, it was just his personality I loved, but then, I noticed that I was eying his body when no one was looking. I still loved his personality, but I liked his body too. To me, he was the cutest thing in the world.

Well, that's how it all started. And when nemesis was gone and defeated, there was nothing there to stop me from confessing my love to him.

I remember, it was a bright sunny day, like all days. He was at B-pit chatting away to the other legends. I remember it like it was yesterday, I told him I needed to talk to him at my apartment. Yes, I had an apartment, where else would I live?

He was confused but accepted and me and him went to my apartment. My heart was beating fast and loud. I was sure he could hear it, but he thankfully didn't.

When we arrived, I unlocked the door and I motioned to him to step in, and he did. I closed the door and silently locked it. I remember him asking:

"what did you want to talk about?"

He asked so calmly that I wanted to just kiss him and pin him to a wall. I remember grabbing his wrist and sitting with him and holding his hand in mine. He tried to pull away, but I held his hands firmly in mine and said:

"Gingka, I love you"

and that's all I said before pushing on the couch and holding his hands curling my fingers in his soft ones. Before he could tell me anything, I kissed him. And ooooh did it feel good. It was like heaven, even better.

I felt him gasp and I took my chance and deepened the kiss with my tongue. It took my five minutes to realize that I was kissing him for five minutes. I broke the kiss slowly and made a loud kiss-clicking sound.

When I looked at him, I saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Y..you love me?" He asked.

I nodded and hoped with all my heart that he would except my feelings. But I saw him frown. He tried to remove my hands off his, so I took them off and we both sat up. And then what I herd after that broke my heart and I suddenly became angry:

"look, I'm sorry...really sorry, but I have no feelings at all for you"

And that's what he said that made me want to yell. I then saw him get up and walk to the door. I quickly followed him and slammed the door that he just opened. He shrieked with fear and surprise and turned around. I held his wrists and pinned them on the door behind us. He struggled but I didn't give a damn about that.

"And why don't you have feelings for me?"I asked with a growl on my face.

"I..I'm sorry, but I don't feel anything like that towards you, you're just a friend to me, that all" he replied with fear.

I growled again and said: "A Friend!?if you have zero feelings for me, I guess I'll have to make you have some!"

I yelled and thats when the nightmare began. I grabbed his chin and kissed him forcefully while he struggled and whimpered with discomfort and fear.

I was getting mad, here all this time I loved and cared for him, but he didn't.

I took his bandanna off and dropped it on the ground. His hair slid down and I broke the kiss. I saw him panting and he looked rather cute, no adorable.

I grabbed his wrist forcefully and pulled him along with me to my room and pushed him on the bed and locked the door behind me. I laid on him, and started kissing his neck and biting it. I could hear him whimper and try to push me off. I held both of his wrists and put them on top of his head in a really painful position.

I herd him telling me to stop when I held both of his wrists in one hand while the other went under his shirt. I saw him crying out of the fear I caused.

I didn't care, he would love me when I was done.

I lifted his shirt up and played with his nipples and biting the tip of them from time to time.

He moaned, and I couldn't help it but think that his moans were sexy and turned me on oh so badly.

I licked his chest and trailed it until I reached his pans. I saw him look at me when I touched his belt. I remember until this very day what he said:

"please, don't do this"

he was begging and pleading me to stop, but my hand wouldn't stop unbuckling his belt. A few tears streamed down his cheeks.

When I finally got his belt unbuckled, he started thrashing. He kept on struggling like no tomorrow. I pulled his pans down and played with his member.

I then reached for my belt and that's when he started kicking me. It didn't really affect me at all, his kicks and small punches were weak and did not make me stumble back or anything.

When I unbuckled mine, I didn't give any warning or even lubrication. He screamed and panted and moaned turning me on even more. I remember our eyes meeting while I was thrusting deeper. His eyes were filled with hate. But I kept on thrusting thinking that he'll love me when I'm done.

Well, this kept going on without me pulling out or stop thrusting in for the whole night.

The whole night, he kept on struggling, thrashing around trying to get away from me. But I didn't pull out, all I wanted was for him to love me back.

I remember when the sun was streaming in the window, and that's when I realized I had raped him all night. I looked at his face that was panting hard. Our eyes met again and the hatred that I saw before was nothing compared to now. I pulled out slowly and sat on the bed next to him. I saw blood leaking out his entrance but didn't do anything about it.

He slowly sat up and gasped at the blood. He slowly looked at me and I looked back.

"So, do you love me now or not yet?"

I asked cutting the awkward silence like it was wood. He looked at me and then looked away not wanting to answer my question. I got furious, because I didn't want to wait. I stood in front of him and pushed him back forcefully. He struggled clearly afraid of me for what I had just done to him.

"Answer me now, or I'll do it again!" I yelled.

He shivered and stopped struggling and said:

"I...I...I...will never...in my life...love you"

I gasped, for some reason I thought that he would say yes. I got off of him and he quickly got up and pulled his pans up.

"Gignka, you are going to have to care of that blood" I said with a calming, concerning voice.

I saw flinch and yet he answered:"like you care"

and he walked as far as he could away from me and walked towards the room door and slowly unlocked it. I herd him open the front door and close the door and leave. I sat there on my bed defeated.

Why?

Why did I rape all night? Didn't I treasure him? Didn't I care for him? I wanted to make him mine but not by force, and what did I do? I raped him. I scared him shitless. I made him hate me. I made him experience something that he should not have ever experienced. And now, I'm probably a nightmare to him.

But I love him too much, I just can't give up on him. I can't let him go. I just can't. I'll apologize to him tomorrow. I'll make things right. And maybe he won't hate me, maybe he can forgive and we can start over.

Well, you could say that things didn't go as expected. I went to be B-pit the next morning and noticed he wasn't there. I asked the rest where he was, but they didn't answer me because they didn't know either, the only clue they had was the a letter folded in half on the counter. It read:

 _Hey guys,_

 _Sorry for all of this, but I had to leave the city for a personal matter. I'm stressed out of the whole nemesis crisis thingy, and I want to be alone for a couple of years. Don't get it the wrong way. And I also want to train to become even stronger. So when I come back I could battle you guys. I really hope you don't get this too personal._

 _Thanks for understanding,_

 _Your friend, Gignka_

I had tears in my eyes when I read the letter. I know he left because of me.

Why?

Why did I do that to him?

I decided not to leave the city and not work either.

I knew this would haunt me until Gingka decided to come back. But, I didn't care, I just wanted him to be in my life. Well, eventually I had to work, Tsubasa offered me a job at WBBA and I accepted.

I either got to work in the building itself or in a different city. I chose to work in the building itself to know instantly when Gingka came back to apologize to him and make things right.

And now, I'm in my office thinking of what I have done in my past few years. I regretted them. I regretted every single thing I did on that day. I promised myself that I would apologize to him and makes things smooth between us.

And maybe, just maybe...he would learn to love me.

 **So guys, that the first chapter, what did you think? Please review, they mean a lot to me and make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is the second of the Forced Love.**

Well, eight years past instead of seven. And there were extremely long. For no one really wanted to do anything.

Year after year they would think about the old times. The fun times. Not knowing the real reason why Gingka left really got to them, even though he explained. They understood how he felt. He had the weight of the world on his shoulder yet again. And he did admit that he was scared of failing. So that's why they didn't take it too personal.

But Kyoya, was a different matter. He know why Gingka left.

He know why he left without telling them or saying goodbye. It was his fault. Because he didn't control his feelings and forced himself on Gingka.

His work was good, he was the director of battles. He would decide who would battle who, and organize the stadium. He didn't really like his job, though. He only worked to get his mind off of things.

They were two directors for the battles, Kyoya and another person. But two weren't needed, but Tsubasa thought he'd be nice and offer Kyoya the job.

The battles were intense. For the Neon battles were being held every single day. The winner at the end will be claimed the strongest blader in Bey City.

Zero was one of the top two. He would be battling Kira, a DNA blader which has a huge amount of strength. They both were in the finals meaning one of them would be claimed the Champion of Neon battles. The battle would be held at the evening the next day.

Zero was excited, nervous and freaking out. This will be the battle that would claim the number one blader in Bey City. He was training with Benkay at the moment and was slowly getting worn out. But he didn't give up, he wanted to prove to a certain somebody that giving him the bey wasn't a mistake. He wanted to make him proud.

His mentor, Gingka Hugane. The one who gave him his bey. When they first met, they both were young.

 **Zero's P.O.V**

When I first met Gingka, I thought I was dreaming.

I always dreamed of meeting him. I always hear stories about how amazing he was and still is.

They said he was kind, humble, loved by all people. I mean come on, who doesn't love him?

When I walked up the street when I arrived in Bey City I herd some girls probably his age, talking about him. Every single girl wants to be in bed with him, and that's just wrong. Of course, they are talking about when he was thirteen. No one knows what he looks like now, so they can only wonder and dream.

Sometimes I feel sorry for him even though I only met him once, for the way people talk about him, they all have a fantasy of being in bed with him.

They say when he was thirteen, he was cute, adorable and had a nice body and all that. But, he deserves respect, and to me that is just being rude.

And what I noticed, is even guys talk about how cute he was.

It makes me shudder and freak out. I can't help but overhear them talk about what they are going to do with him if they ever get their hands on him. I feel weird talking about him like this, and I'm really embarrassed of eavesdropping on these, (clears throat) perverts.

Well, my battle is tomorrow. And I really really really hope he shows up. His appearance would mean a lot to me and would definitely increase my power.

 **End Zero's P.O.V**

 **Time skip**

Today was the battle. Everybody was excited about it. Who wouldn't be excited and nervous when you have a strong blader from the DNA battling? And who wouldn't be excited when Gingka's apprentice is battling against him?

"Zero, you got this! Just believe in your self and you'll win this thing!"

Said Benkay while pulling Zero under his shoulder and ruffling his hair causing Zero to squirm for release.

"Okay...okay I get it, geez!" He yelled after getting his head out.

Everybody shared a laugh at the younger blader.

"Now Zero, no matter what happens, you have to not give up, that's what Gingka used to tell us" said Kenta.

Yes, Kenta was here along with Dynamis, Tithi, Aguma, Chris, Masumane, and king. They herd of Zero being Gingka's apprentice and wanted to meet him personally.

"Gignka never gave up, as long as I've known him, he never said that he can't do it, it was always 'I will do it' and he actually did " said Masumane.

"Thanks guys, I feel pumped up about this battle, but it would be nice if I could hear it from Gingka himself" said Zero sadly at the end.

"Well, no one knows where is he, no one even knows what he looks like, he just left us suddenly. He told us he was stressed out from the battle of nemesis. But don't worry, I'm sure he's alright" said king.

Everyone sighed at this and went to the stands above from where Zero is supposed to battle. Zero however, stepped in the hallway where he's supposed to wait until the battle begins.

"You know, the kid's right. It would be nice if Gingka would come and see his battle" complemented Aguma.

"no one really knows what happened to Gingka before he left, we all know Gingka just wont leave out of the blue" replied Madoka.

They all nodded their agreement.

"well, lets hope nothing happened to him and enjoy this battle" suggested Dynamis.

Everyone nodded and turned their gays to blader DJ.

"Hello and welcome to the most exciting battle of the year! Here we have most of the legendary with us to celebrate with the champion of the Neon battle! I was really looking forward to see Gingka himself come, but he didn't! As we all should know by now, that Zero is Gingka's apprentice so we expect a lot of him in this battle! So with no further ado! We have Zero Kerogane! Please give the warmest welcome you can give!" Said Blader DJ.

After Zero heard his name, he stepped up and went to the stadium waving to all the people who were cheering him on.

"And now we have Kira! The strongest blader from the DNA!"

Kira then stepped out from the hallway and walked calmly to his side of the stadium. He smirked at Zero and said:

"I don't really care if you're Gingka's apprentice or not, I will crush you like I crush everyone else"

Zero looked at him and said clearly not afraid of him and said: "well its your own fault for not caring, to me its an honor for having Gingka as my mentor! And I will show what a true bey battle is like right now!"

This kept on going back and forth for at least 15 minutes until everyone said:

"just get on with it, leave your bickering after the battle!"

So the battle began and they both launched. **(Note: I really don't like writing the battle because its just too long and I don't know what half of the moves are called, so just role with)** they both dodged and attacked until Kira called his special move.

"Efrit! Get out of there!" Zero yelled to his bey as Kira's bey was hitting it from the all sides.

"Zero, I thought you were supposed to be strong like your mentor, I can't believe what he saw in you that made him want to give you the bey" yelled Kira making fun of Zero.

Zero gritted his teeth as Kira kept on repeating the same attack over and over.

"You're not going to win Zero, face it! You barely know how to dodge! Do you know why Gingka isn't here? He probably doesn't care about you! If he really did then he'd be in the stands cheering you on!" Said Kira with a smirk.

Zero now didn't know what to do. Kira wasn't giving him any chance to call a special move.

"I can't believe it! Here I thought that you'd give me a real bey battle! And all I see is you dodging! You have the worst mentor! He didn't even train you and you call yourself his apprentice" laughed Kira.

Zero then growled and finally was able to make an attack. He called his special move and actually surprised Kira with his power.

"I don't just dodge! Here! Here is my real power!" Zero yelled than calling another special move.

"Don't you ever in your life! Say what you just said! He is the best person I know! He's caring and he's kind! Even if he isn't here cheering me on, I still feel he's near me! He made this bey with his own fingers! His touches are still there! And I will defend him from your words! You Hear Me!"

Yelled Zero causing everyone in the stadium to gasp at his words.

Silence turned to whispers, whispers turned to words and words turned to cheering. They screamed their hearts out cheering him on and wanting him to win.

Zero smiled and Efrit charged at bahamoot causing it to fly out of the stadium with a thud. Kira gasped and looked at his bey. He looked back at Zero seeing him panting.

Zero retrieved his bey and caught it. The whole crowd was cheering and yelling his name. Zero looked back at the legends and noticed them doing the same thing.

He waved to the crowd and was suddenly hugged by his friends. He laughed as they threw him up in the air.

By the time he was back on the ground, Kira was walking away with the rest of the DNA.

Masumane nudged him in the shoulder and said: "now that's what I'm talking about! You reminded me of when we won"

he then hugged him and whispered to Zero: "Gingka will be proud of you" Zero nodded and hugged back.

Soon the rest of the legendary were next to the now World Champion.

"We are so proud of you!" Said King nudging Zero in the arm.

Then suddenly a voice was heard saying: "3...2...1...let it rip" followed by a bey launching.

The bey was so fast that it was hardly seen. The bey landed in front of Zero's group. The whole crowd including Zero's looked at the bey then a heard a soft voice calling to the group:

"now if that didn't catch your attention, I don't know what will"

 **So what did you think? Who do you think asked the question at the end?**

 **Please review, they mean a lot to me and encourage me to write more and post faster**

 **Bye guys! See you soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize yet again for the long wait. But, I had to turn in my iPad to school and I didn't have a laptop... so I'm currently using my grandma's... Yeah I know, pretty lame excuse.**

 **Well, maybe this will make up for it!**

"now if that didn't catch your attention, I don't know what will" Said a soft voice.

When the group turned around along with everyone in the crowd, they gasped. Then to their surprise, the bye flew to his master and was put back in its pouch. They looked at the figures face and just stared. Their in front of them stood a tall, fit guy who was smiling at them. They all had to admit that they never seen a smile as beautiful as his. It was warm and friendly and kind of cute. Okay...adorable.

Then they looked at him, he had red hair, beautiful golden brown eyes and wore a bandanna to remove his bangs out of his face. He wore a black shirt and a thin dark blue pants and a blue jacket that barely touched his waist.

Then the guy walked slowly towards them and said: "long time...no see"

They only noticed now that he was looking at them and near them with a questioning look. But they didn't look away, they couldn't. It was like their eyes were made to look at one place and one place only.

"G..G..Gingka?" Asked Zero with obvious hesitation.

Gingka looked at him and smiled then said: "congratulations! Your battle was amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

The whole crowd was silent looking at the redhead. They couldn't help it but talk about how beautiful he is. "Wow! I never in my life seen someone as beautiful as him! Do you really think he's Gingka?" Asked a girl. "How can someone be so hot and cute at the same time?" Replied the other.  
Gingka put his hand on his hip while waiting for the group to at least say something. Then suddenly out of no where came two arms that pulled him to a strong hug. He was surprised at first but calmed down when he noticed it was Masumane.

"I missed you too, buddy" Masumane hugged him for a while and the others soon joined in.  
When they finally broke the hug, Gingka said: "I was beginning to think you guys were mad at me"

They all shared a look then answered: "how could we be mad at you?"

"Wow! He is Gingka!" Said a guy. "I don't think I can control myself when I look at him" replied the other.

 **Up in the big window where Tsubasa is at**

Tsubasa looked down and gasped at Gingka. "Wow he came back !" He said. No one expected him to come now, so it really was a surprise.

"Who came back?" Asked Kyoya walking in the room.

"You don't know?" Asked Tsubasa.

Kyoya shook his head and said: "I was in my office the entire time"

"Gingka's back!" He said then ran out if the door to greet him.

Kyoya stood surprised and looked out of the window and gasped. Memories of that night flashed in his mind, reminding him of what he did to the redhead. 'Should I go see him? But he hates me. Well, it's been eight years, so he probably isn't bothered by it anymore" he thought. He walked slowly out of the door with a sigh and headed towards Gingka and the others.

"Hey! Gingka!" Yelled Tsubasa.

He literally ran to the redhead and stopped in front of him. 'Oh my god...he...he's...beaut-' he stopped his thought there and hugged Hagane.

"Oh, I missed you too. Wow, you're actually the director now" said Gingka as he hugged back.

When they finally broke the hug Gingka said: "Wow! All you guys are here, it's like I hit the jackpot!"

They all chuckled and Gingka turned his attention to Zero. "Your battle was amazing! Maybe you and I can battle sometime and compare our strength" Gingka said as he placed his arm around Zero's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you'd win" replied zero.

Gingka looked at him placed his hands on both Zero's shoulders and knelt down a little so Zero won't have to look up and said: "well maybe it is true, but we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Zero stared at him, mouth reaching the floor. 'Did he just ask me what I think he asked?' He thought.

Gingka then placed his hand on Zero's shoulder and said: "that is, if you'd let me?" Zero stared at him with mouth open wide.

He suddenly hugged the redhead who was surprised by the sudden hug. After a few seconds, Zero realized what he had just done and broke the hug and bowed down saying: "I am so sorry Gingka san...please forgive me...I...I didn't mean to"

Gingka looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked: "what are you sorry for?"

Zero hesitatingly answered: "well...I...I-" but he was interrupted when Gingka giggled and said: "oh come here" and he pulled Zero to a tight hug. He gasped for a few seconds then hugged back.

When Gingka broke the hug he asked: "I take that as a yes?" Zero looked up with an obvious smile on his face and nodded.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs thinking of what I should tell him. Eight years past so he's probably not bothered by it anymore. But what if he is? What if he still has nightmares of what I did to him? What am I going to do? What if he freaks out when he sees me? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he's dating someone? No! I have to stop this thinking! I have to accept the reality if he's dating someone. I can't get angry again. I just can't. If I get angry I'll probably hurt him again. I don't want to hurt him! I'd rather hurt myself than even scratching him. He's just too precious to me.  
Okay here I go, I'm almost there. Deep breaths, Kyoya. Deep breaths.  
When I got there, I could here the chatting and the laughing in the group. Well here goes nothing.  
I stepped closer to the group who still didn't notice my presence. The first who noticed was King.

"Hey guys! Kyoya is here!" I saw the group turn around. But my eyes only landed on Gingka's.

His eyes went wide and I saw him step back a step.

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

 **Gingka's P.O.V**

No no no no no no no no! This cannot be happening! Why is he here? Oh god the memories! Why is he standing there like nothing happened? Oh god! Why? Is it getting hotter all of a sudden? I know it's been eight years since 'that' happened, but I just can't forget it. I never thought that Kyoya, my rival! Would do such a thing! Every single time someone would mention his name I would flinch widely. I start to pant and feel dizzy. Sometimes I'd pass out.  
But that was five years ago. It took me three years to heal my mind from the memories, the rest five years were just flinching slightly.  
The first three years since I left, were terrifying. I'd flinch hard, find myself breaking down, I even pass out when something happened and it reminded me of him, but that was...other times and I'm not going to talk about it.

The fourth year is when I officially started training. Yeah, I wasted three years from my training, but it was worth it.  
And after that I lived a better life, without flinching or passing out or anything. I learned new stuff that have nothing to do with beyblade. So my life was going back to normal...somehow. I met Zero after my 'Three healing years' and of course made a bey before meeting him. He was a small child back then, around nine or ten, who knows? Maybe even eight? I gave the bey I made, which wasn't really hard to make, but it did take some time. Why did I want to make the bey? I thought about that for some time, until I thought about death. You know, people are going to die sooner or later. That's how life works. You're born, you grow, you achieve, you goal. But then after that you get older and eventually die. All humans die, no matter who you are, where are you from, what was your social position. And I am human, I notice a lot that people forget that. But sometimes I feel I'm supposed to die sooner, something happens and I...die.  
Well enough with talking about life and death, I made a bey gave it to Zero and end of story.  
So now, back to Kyoya. God that name! Night mirror? (A/n: I think it means that, please comment if I'm wrong)  
What does that supposed to mean? To me it means nightmare. The one that haunts you for years and never leaves you. I really hope he got over his 'love' for me because I can't love him back. I remember when I rejected him. I was NOT rude when I said no, I actually apologized and offered to give him chance after he let me think over it for a while. But he is the one that got upset and did...those things...to me. I was willing to maybe...love him. But after what he did to me...Why should I? Why should I feel that I should give him a chance now? To be honest, I don't want to be in a relationship. From what Kyoya showed me, it's just one-sided love. You love someone, you confess, they return your feelings, then you make out together with them, be lovey dovey and all that stupid stuff. But if you don't return their feelings, like they want you to, they get upset, slam you to wall, force to make out with you, then they force themselves on you.  
I really hope with all my heart that he moved on from me. Because I don't think I'll ever return his feelings no matter what he says or does.

 **(End if Gingka's P.O.V)**

 **(Nobody's P.O.V)**

"Hey Gingka" said Kyoya with a blush on his face.

Gingka looked at him and said hesitantly: "H...hey" awkwardness spread between them like butter.

Tsubasa new instantly that something was off from the way Gingka and Kyoya looked away from each other. Gingka has never been the kind to not want to talk, especially to his rivals.

'There is definitely something wrong between those two, every time Kyoya looks at Gingka, Gingka looks away. And they didn't at least shook hands yet? I'm going to find out what happened between those two, even if it's none of my business' thought Tsubasa.

He then could hear the whispering in the crowd, people weren't paying any attention to the tension between the two rivals, in fact they were talking about how Gingka looked. Inappropriate words here and there, a few struggling to get out of the guards arms, and a few, no a lot of stares at Gingka. And what really bothered him, was that both genders were staring at Gingka's (ahem)...body.

He put his hands on Gingka's shoulder startling the two. "Let's go to my office" he said and motioned with his head for the others to follow. He held Gingka's shoulders and waited for the rest of the group to walk so they would be in the back, following the group.

He waited for Kyoya to walk to say: "come on" he never removed his hands from Gingka's shoulder which was weird, but Tsubasa, 'the mature one in the WHOLE group', noticed Gingka's slight resistance to walk. He escorted Gingka up the stairs, Kyoya following behind them. When they reached the top of the stairs, they walked down the hallway which was full with offices.

"So, Gingka? How are you?"

Gingka looked at him surprised but managed to answer: "um...good, why wouldn't I be?"

He heard Tsubasa chuckle then say: "oh, just wondering!"

Gingka looked away and proceeded going down the halls until they reached Tsubasa's office. Tsubasa opened the door to the huge office noticing the rest of the legendary plus Zero and his group waiting patiently for them. They walked in approaching the group.

"So...what took you so long?" Asked Masumane.

"It is kinda long way up here you know" answered Tsubasa.

Masumane groaned in annoyance knowing that the director was right. They all were left silent after that. It was hard to start a conversation without causing any awkwardness between them.

"So? Uhhh…...What do we do now?" Asked King shifting his feet.

They all looked at Gingka waiting for him to say something but he said nothing. To them or at least some of them minus Zero's group thought something was off with redhead.

 **(Masumane's P.O.V)**

Is it just me or is Gingka acting kind of….strange? I mean I do understand that he just came back after eight years but he could at least say something. Gingka was never the silent type, so him being this quiet means something is definitely off.

It's kind of hurt when he left without saying goodbye to us in person. I mean we were there for him and we even said that to him the day he left….or the day before he left. I wish I knew the real reason of why he left. He's not the kind to just leave without telling someone, or when he does he doesn't take 8 years to come back.

Sometimes I wonder why if someone was the cause of his leaving. Or if someone besides him knew why. I know Tsubasa doesn't know the reason because I asked him personally. And besides, even if he knew he would've told me or someone.

 **(End of Masumane's P.O.V)**

You could tell something was off with the redhead by just looking at him. The tension in his movements was the biggest hint of all. The way his eyes would look at something then look away with a shudder.

'Calm down Gingka….Remember I've moved on 5 years ago' Gingka told himself.

Tsubasa noticed this and walked to him saying: "Hey, are you alright?"

This caused the whole room to look at them. "Umm, yeah… W-why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa asked in a whisper. Gingka nodded and looked away from all the staring faces that were staring at nobody but him.

"So Gingka? I've been wondering for a very long time since you left?" King started. Gingka looked at him as if telling him to continue.

"Why did you leave?"

Gingka's eyes went wide open and for a few seconds the only thing he could do was repeat the question in his head.

"Why I left? I thought I already told you?"

"Well you did, but I doubt that's the real reason" Replied King.

"Well, I don't really feel like answering that right now. We've got much more important matters to deal with right now, don't we?" Gingka asked mood completely changed while looking at Zero and his friends.

"Yeah, I guess so..but-" Replied King but was interrupted by Gingka who said: "yeah yeah, but I didn't really come to talk about myself. Now that I've finally met Zero, I just know that we both are going to get along just fine" Gingka then smiled and walked over to Zero whose heart was racing from the sudden complement.

"So Zero, what do you think of your bey?"

"Oh, it's really awesome! Thank you for giving it to me. It's an honor!" Said Zero happily beamed up.

Gingka laughed happily and said: "the honor's all mine"

"Now that's the Gingka we know and love!" Beamed King while putting his arm around Gingka's shoulders tightly.

"So who has been training you?" Gingka asked suddenly.

"I have! Even though you should focus on your bey power first, I thought that physical strength will definitely increase your launching power!" Explained Benkie happily pointing a finger to himself.

"That's true… but" Gingka said.

"But what?" Zero asked.

"That actually might decrease your power while battling. If you put your power in your launch it might affect your stamina throughout the battle, and I'm glad you weren't training me, because that's just torture to practice without your bey"

"Oh, well I've never really thought about that" Replied Benkie rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, since I'm back… maybe I should take where you left off in training them"

"Yeah, I guess you should. So who are you gonna train?" asked Benkie.

"Well I thought maybe all of them. It wouldn't be fair if I just trained Zero" Replied Gingka tilting his head aside looking at the younger group.

"You can't possibly mean you are going to train all of us, right?" Asked Shinobu getting pumping up with excitement.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to be trained by me. You have your choice whether you want to or not" Replied Gingka walking to them.

"Yes!" They all answered at once surprising the redhead by their little outburst.

"Ok-ay" Gingka said awkwardly and leaned on a wall behind him.

"Hey Gingka, while you're training them maybe you could be training us too?" Asked King.

Gingka looked at him for a long time then said: "yeah, not happening"

"Well, why?" King pouted folding his arms.

"First, you guys are capable of training yourselves. Second, it's just weird. And don't even get me started with third"

The rest of the room smirked at Gingka's response and looked at King who was glaring at Masumane who was acting all innocent, which he clearly was not.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to train myself to be able to break the tie between us" Gingka laughed followed by the rest of the group.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

It's nice seeing Gingka laughing. The last time I saw him, his eyes were full with tears. If only I didn't do that to him, maybe me and him would be dating now. Well, at least he's back now. At Least he seems happy and to me, he seems that he has moved on. Maybe if I could just talk to him alone in private, maybe just maybe I could confess my feelings for him, again. But this time will be different. This time will be different from the first. This time I won't force my feelings on him like last time.

Gingka has grown up to be one of the most hottest guys I have ever seen in my entire life. He's beautiful. He's so just so sexy and adorable I want to pin him on the bed and kiss him, mark him as mine and only mine, and then make love to him.

Oh fuck! Did I just think that? How could even think that in a time and place like this. Just what the hell's wrong with me? Why can't I stop looking at him? Why can't I get these perverted thoughts out of my head? I forced myself on him once, and I promised myself not to ever do it again.

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

Kyoya was in such deep thought he didn't notice the stares he was receiving from the whole room.

"What?" He asked confused.

The whole group looked at each other and mentally voted on who was going to answer.

"You see" Said Tsubasa walking to him. "Your face was...uh...turning a dark shade of red… We were just wondering if you were...alright?"

Kyoya's blush darkened as he heard what Tsubasa was saying and mentally kicked himself for thinking those horrible thoughts.

"Umm… yeah… I'm alright" He answered looking at Gingka. Gingka looked back at him then looked away like he never looked.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late" Said Aguma trying to hold back his yawn.

"Yeah, it is" Said the rest in unison.

"Well, maybe we could meet up tomorrow?" suggested Tsubasa.

"Will me and Chris are heading back tomorrow" Said Aguma looking at Gingka.

"It was really nice seeing you Gingka" Said Chris walking over to him giving him a small hug.

"Oh, I understand. Maybe we could hang out some other time" Gingka replied breaking the hug.

"Well, bye now" Aguma said along with the rest of the legendary bladers.

"Well, eight is asleep...so I guess we should be heading home as well" Said Kite holding his little brother in his arms.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Gingka said.

"Bye!" The rest said leaving Kyoya, Gingka, Masumane, Tsubasa, and Zero.

"So Gingka?" Asked Zero.

"Yes?"

"When will we start training?"

"Well, we start tomorrow… but lesson one starts now"

"Now?" Asked Zero confused.

"Yeah"

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"Well, first you have to come here" Said Gingka. Zero nodded hesitantly and walked slowly towards him.

"Yes?" He asked when he was a couple of feet in front of Gingka.

"Now, all you have to do is to put your arms around me" Zero paused and looked at Gingka's face to see if he was joking or not, but he saw a serious face and hesitantly put his arms around Gingka's torso.

"Like this?" he asked when he was done.

"There is only one problem" Gingka said putting his arms around Zero.

"W..What is it?" Zero asked.

"I don't want you to be hesitant when you're around me. I want you to be yourself and have your trust in me no matter what. And if you're uncomfortable with anything you tell me. I'm your friend, right?"

Zero nodded.

"Then treat me like one. I know I'm your mentor, but I want to be your friend, is that okay with you?" Gingka asked.

Zero slightly squeezed his arms around the redhead and said: "That's actually what I've been dreaming of you to say to me for a very long time"

Gingka smiled and said: "now, that we both are friends now… it is time for you to go home. Practice starts at ten sharp"

"Yes sir!" Zero said in military like way. Gingka chuckled and saw Zero walking away with the biggest smile he has ever seen.

"That was so cute" Said Masumane in awe.

"Well, I'm going to be going now… say Masumane, do you know any good hotels I could stay at for the night?"

"Well, at this time of the night, I'm not sure. But if you want, you could stay at my apartment?" Answered Masumane.

"I don't really want to trouble you"

"Nonsense! You never trouble me"

"Well, if you say so" Answered Gingka hesitantly.

"See you later Tsubasa!" said Masumane walking out of the office followed by Gingka and Kyoya.

 **In the city street with the threesome group**

"You know Gingka, mine and Kyoya's apartments are not that far away from each other" Said Masumane breaking the silence.

"Umm… that's n-nice" Replied Gingka.

Masumane then put his arm around Gingka's shoulders and asked: "are you cold?"

"A l-little" replied Gingka rubbing his arms with his hands.

"Here, let's stop here and get us some warm drinks" Said Masumane pointing to a nearby coffee shop. So they walked in, ordered drinks and drank quickly and left the shop before anyone could recognize them.

"You know, that's probably the last time I order anything from there" Said Masumane.

"Yeah, they call themselves a coffee-shop but they don't even know how to make drinkable coffee… but look at the bright side, at least we're not cold anymore. Thanks Masumane, you're the-"

Gingka said but was interrupted by a pat on his shoulder. When he turned around his wrist was grabbed forcefully and a guy who appeared to be way older than him said: "tell me darling, are you single?"

Gingka tried to pull his wrist away but the older man tightened the grip on his wrist.

"Hey! Get your hands off of him!" yelled Masumane who was trying to push the guy off his friend. But the guy ignored Masumane and increased his grip causing Gingka to flinch.

"Tell me, are you a virgin? I wouldn't mind if you're not"

And with that, Kyoya snapped and kicked the guy away from Gingka and stood protectively in front of Gingka.

"Get out of here! Before I really hurt you!" Yelled Kyoya successfully making the guy run away frightened.

"What a psychopath" Said Masumane with a humf.

"Hey Gingka, are you okay?" asked Kyoya holding Gingka's wrist up for him to see. Ginga gasped in response and looked down, away from Kyoya.

"I'm surprised your wrist isn't bruised from the way the guy held it" commented Kyoya after slowly letting go of it and looking at Gingka's eyes. Gingka looked back, but instantly broke eye contact when he noticed the slight blush on Kyoya's face.

"Come on Gingka, we'll continue on our own from here… Bye Kyoya" Said Masumane walking away with a hesitant Gingka.

Kyoya sighed and went his way home thinking about the way Gingka looked at him.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

When me and Gingka's eyes met, I swear they weren't full of hatred. They weren't full with any negative emotion. Does that mean I still have a chance with him? Probably not. Who am I kidding? Jumping into conclusions like always, dreaming about our non- existing romantic life, Thinking about things that are not going to happen between us. Things that are impossible to happen.

I considered once moving on, but I failed miserably. And I promised myself I will never even try. My feelings for him will never die. They will never change, they will only become stronger as life goes on.

Who am I really kidding? Thinking that he will love me after what I did to him eight years ago. He even said it himself, that he will never in his life love me. The hatred in his eyes from that day was unforgettable. I could never forget the hatred in his eyes from that night. I could never forget the screams I heard that terrifying night. I could never forget his pleas for me stop, for me to let go of him.

That night was literally a nightmare for both of us. A nightmare I caused. And after thinking about this, I have come to the conclusion that he might never forgive me.

 **So what did you think? please review! They always inspire me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! And I apologize again for taking so long. It's just I don't have a laptop and I used to update on my school laptop.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

" _Kyoya! Please stop this!" Gingka yelled trying to push Kyoya's head off his chest, but Kyoya kept on licking and biting his creamy chest._

" _Why would I? You are so delicious! It's a sin for your body to remain untouched!" Replied Kyoya after licking and biting Gingka's chest._

" _Please Kyoya! Stop this! I'm too young for this" Screamed Gingka trying to reason with the beast on top of him._

" _Oh, so that's your excuse? You being too young? A thirteen year old too young for sex? Do you really think I care?"_

" _Well, I do!" yelled Gingka back while trying to push Kyoya's hands off his exposed chest._

 _Kyoya's licks became faster and his bites only hardened and Gingka's struggles only increased._

" _Ahhhhhhh! You're hurting me! Stop!" Yelled Gingka tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain and fear he was experiencing._

" _No! I'm going to fuck you till you want more!"_

" _No No No No! Please No!"_

" _Then beg! Beg me to fuck you"_

" _No! No! No! I won't beg you for that!" Yelled Gingka trying to push himself away from the lion beast._

" _Let's get down to business now, shall we?" Kyoya said unbuckling Gingka's belt._

" _Get off of me! Stop! Please Kyoya! Enough of this!" Gingka then started kicking the older teen._

" _Now Now darling… How is that supposed to hurt me?" He put his hand on Gingka's cheek caressing it. Gingka shook his head to the side trying to avoid the touch. Kyoya smirked and cupped Gingka's face and kissed his lips quickly before returning to slide Gingka's pants pulling them down. He then reached with one hand to pull his own down. He looked at Gingka noticing how scared he was, he was sobbing uncontrollably and tears were streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall. But what caught him off guard was when Gingka said:_

" _Please, don't do this"_

 _But he chose to think that the pleasure he'll give the redhead would change Gingka's mind._

 _So he pulled down his boxers and Gingka's and didn't even think to put lubrication to ease the pain since Gingka was still a virgin. He put his 'it' in Gingka and thrusted harder with every thrust._

 _Gingka screamed, panted and struggled to get away from Kyoya. No matter how many times he told the other to stop, the other didn't even listen for a second._

" _Kyoya! Stop! You're hurting me! Please! Ahhhhhh P...Please t..take i..it out!"_

 _But Kyoya only ignored it and kept thrusting thinking that Gingka just had to get use to the position. He then leaned over still in Gingka, and placed his lips on Gingka's and kissed deep and pushed his tongue in forcefully in the redheads mouth making muffled screams from the redhead. Gingka tried to break the kiss by moving his head to the side but Kyoya only moved in sync._

 _Kyoya then broke the kiss causing the redhead to gasp and pant while Kyoya was licking his nipples and occasionally biting them._

" _Kyoya! Please! leave me alone! I can't take it anymore!"_

" _Oh really? Do you really think I'd just let you go?" Said Kyoya licking Gingka's neck and biting it too._

 _That lasted for the whole night, Kyoya kept on thrusting and Gingka kept on struggling hoping to get away from the older teen. By that time, blood has already been pouring from Gingka's virgin hole. Gingka just wanted to leave, to escape this somehow, to be somewhere safe. He just wanted to leave this room, to leave this apartment, to leave this city and live by himself. Anywhere but here was fine, anywhere as long as it was away from Kyoya._

 _He hated Kyoya, he hated him for betraying him with these actions. Here he was going to give him a chance, but after what he did, he didn't even deserve one._

Masamune woke up due to the continuous movement next to him. He looked next to him and gasped when he saw Gingka shaking his head left and right. He also heard Gingka say in his sleep while he was shaking his body left and right: "please stop… you're hurting me"

Masamune gasped at this and sat up leaning over Gingka trying to think what the redhead's words meant. He thought about all the things that could hurt someone physically.

'Maybe someone is hitting him? I don't know! Gingka never really acted like this before' He thought.

"Stop! Take out!" Came a yell from the still sleeping redhead.

"Take it out?" Masamune asked himself confused.

'What does he mean by 'take it out'? Maybe someone is trying to put something in his bey? I don't know. Maybe I should wake him up before it gets even worse' He thought.

But before he could shake Gingka carefully in attempt to wake him up, a panicked face appeared on Gingka's face followed by:

"Let go of me! Stop! You're hurting me"

At this point, Masamune was freaking out at the cries that were coming from his friend.

'It can't possibly mean what I think it does!' He panicked.

'No No No! This could not had happened to Gingka! Anybody but Gingka! He's too innocent' thought Masamune.

He patted or rather shook Gingka to wake him up from the nightmare he was having.

"Gingka! Gingka! It's just a bad dream! It did not happen… I hope"

Gingka's eyes fluttered open and he panted heavily when he saw Masamune's panicked face. He looked around him noticing that he was not in Kyoya's apartment, he was in Masamune's, safe and sound.

"Gingka? Are you okay?" Came a voice next to him. He looked next to him and was relieved that it was only his friend, Masamune. He saw the panicked expression on his face so he slowly sat up.

"sorry" He said in whisper.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Masamune confused at the redhead's words.

"I woke you up" Came the short clear answer.

Masamune looked at him puzzled. He never really saw this side of his friend. He never really saw him not smiling unless he was serious in a battle. But now, all he saw was pain. He thought of maybe asking the other if what happened in his nightmare happened before, but couldn't find the courage to ask such a question.

After hearing nothing but silence, Gingka got up but was pulled back and landed on the bed again. He looked behind him noticing it was Masamune's actions.

"Gingka?"

"what?"

"What happened in your dream… was that real? I..I mean, did it happen before?" Asked Masamune awkwardly.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gingka said then attempted to get up but Masamune stopped him by holding his arm saying: "I'm your friend Gingka, you have to tell me"

"I don't have to tell you" came the reply.

"Well, judging by your reply it probably did…. right?"

Gingka gave up and slowly nodded. Masamune then got up and sat next to Gingka and asked: "Do I know the person who did that to you?"

Gingka slowly nodded.

"I'm gonna ask you something and you have to answer me honestly, ok?"

Gingka hesitantly nodded.

"Did that person r...rape you?" Even though that was a pretty intense question, he had to know what really happened.

Gingka breathed hard and just wanted to leave but he knew that Masamune wouldn't let him. The truth is he never told anyone, not a single soul what happened to him with Kyoya. That's why it took him so long to move on and that's probably why he had suddenly had a nightmare after five years of moving on. So admitting it now, was really hard but he knew that Masamune just wanted to help him so he slowly nodded.

Masamune gasped at the redhead's nod and tried so hard to not slam his fist to a wall. Who would dare do that to Gingka? To someone so innocent? Someone so young?

He then felt that Gingka was getting up, but he was able to stop him by grabbing his wrist successfully stopping him and pulling him to a tight embrace. Gingka couldn't help but hug back and instantly felt safe in his friend's arms.

"Who did that to you?" Came the unwanted question.

Gingka broke the hug and shook his head no and said: "I can't tell you, it's painful enough telling you what happened"

Masamune nodded understandingly and mentally noted to himself to figure out who would dare hurt Gingka like that.

"Do you want to stay? Or maybe try and go? Because you did tell zero that training will start at ten… and it's already 9:45"

Gingka nodded and asked: "Could I take a quick shower to freshen up?"

"sure"

He saw Gingka walk to the bathroom and close the door leaving Masamune alone in his thoughts.

 **Masamune P.O.V**

Who would want to hurt someone so kind and caring? Taking advantage of Gingka's kindness like that? And then wounding him like that? When I find out who did it I'm gonna kick their ass so hard they would be never be able to sit down again!

But the thing that is making me wonder… when did it happen? It will be a big help if I knew when. Before he left or after? Well, he did suddenly leave so maybe it happened before he left? And he did mention that I know that person too, so maybe that person is one of our friends? But if it was, then who? Everyone we know loves Gingka but not that way! They care for him and they wouldn't ever want to hurt him in any way. I wonder if that person raped Gingka because of their feelings or because they have a grudge on him.

Damn it! Why? Why did something like that have to happen to him of all people? He doesn't deserve it, nobody deserves to experience that. When I find out who did that to him I'm going to give them a piece of mind. And if they dare do that again or even try, I'll make them pay slowly and painfully.

An opening of a door caught me off guard stopping me from my thoughts. Gingka came out and looked at me then said: "You ready?" I nodded and we both left my apartment and I locked it behind us.

"So? Will you be okay?" I asked.

"Y..yeah"

I just hope that nothing will happen while Gingka is with Zero and his group. Gingka is probably worried that they'll find out and he won't ever be able to live it down. I mean he does have a pride and blader honor and all of that so he must feel ashamed.

I never really seen him so broken, so lifeless. When he woke up from his nightmare, he looked terrified, almost like he just seen a ghost. And when you compare that to the rest of the time when he's happy and all smiles, that's when you realize how broken and fragile he is. And him not telling what happened makes it even worse. I wonder if that's the real reason why he left. And that's where I'm puzzled at. He hadn't acted afraid when Nemesis still needed to be taken down, so it must've happened after the whole crisis.

"Masamune?" Came a voice next to me snapping me from my thoughts.

"Something wrong, Gingka?" I asked.

"You can stop walking now, we already arrived" Came the answer.

I shook my head as in clearing my vision and said: "huh, didn't notice"

Gingka laughed making me smile and walked down the stairs that was surrounded the green grass quietly approaching the younger group.

"you coming?' He asked motioning with his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied and couldn't help but feel relieved at seeing the smile that was on his face.

 **End of Masamune's P.O.V**

"Look's like everyone is here" Gingka said reaching the end of the staircase with Masamune.

The younger group slowly turned around noticing who it was.

"Gingka!" They cheered running to him.

"Hey! What about me?" asked Masamune jokingly.

"Oh hey Masamune" They said casually.

Masamune turned his head folding his arms with a pout.

"So, How are you Mr. Gingka?" Asked Kite fixing his glasses to put them in place.

"Oh, I'm good… but drop the Mr… you remind me of Yuki" Gingka replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh okay…. So 'Gingka'... are you gonna train us?" Asked Kite.

"Well, that's what I said yesterday"

"Well, I have a question?" asked eight suddenly.

"and what might that be?" Asked Gingka bending down a little.

"Why is he here?"

Gingka looked behind him noticing Masamune's offended face.

"Well… He wanted to come so why not?"

"I don't like Masamune" Said Ren while folding her arms with a 'hmpf'

"It does not mean that I'm not on your friend list that you should hate me!" Yelled Masamune.

"Oh really?" Yelled Ren

Gingka looked from one to the other confused at their argument.

"Yeah Really!"

"You are annoying!"

"like you're not"

"Are you calling me annoying?"

"Yeah! Yes I am"

"Um...guys-" Gingka tried to stop the argument but was interrupted by Zero who said: "just leave them"

Gingka nodded confused and said tuning them out: "are the rest of you ready for training?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Okay!"

So they headed off walking past the two and started their training. Masamune noticing Gingka's disappearance said: "We'll finish this argument some other time" and walked over to the rest of the group shortly followed by Ren.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for me?" Asked Ren with a pout.

(A/N: I'm not going to put the training scenes because it's not really what the story is about)

 **Masamune's P.O.V**

It's nice seeing Gingka smiling again. I'm actually proud of being called "His Friend", it makes me feel special, makes me feel happy and loved. A lot of Gingka's friends also feel that way. What can I say? He's just the kind that will make anyone comfortable with him. He'll accept anyone no matter what their shape and sizes are. He's just perfect! He is kind, generous, and fun to be with. Anybody would like to be his friend, anyone would kill to be called his best friend.

But that's not the point here. A lot of people want his friendship, but the rest want something else. I'd be dumb if I didn't notice a couple of stares at him. And they're stares full of lust, full of obsession. It sends chills up and down my spine when I see them. That's why I'm always close to him to prevent something from happening. Because let's face it, he is always gonna be oblivious. He's just so focused on beyblade and battling he doesn't seem to notice the stares.

And the problem… the huge problem, is that the stares are from both genders. Male and female look at him that way, but guys look at him more like that. And it's terrifying just thinking what is going on in their head. I mean Gingka does have a nice body, not that I like him that way. But he does have a sexy body and he is cute, and sadly people like that a lot. They just think about themselves and their sexual desires not even caring about how Gingka might feel.

The biggest example is the person who raped him. He didn't think about the pain and sorrow that Gingka will feel after that. He just forced himself on Gingka and didn't care. When I ever figure it out I'm gonna kill them, well not kill them… Gingka will never forgive me… but I'll send them in a body cast. How dare that guy do that! To Gingka! To someone so nice and kind and wouldn't want to hurt a fly. To someone who would risk his life for the sake of others. I just can't believe it!

Looking at him right now makes me actually feel happy and relieved. Seeing him training the younger group, them looking up to him and respecting him. They do what he tells them to do without whining or bickering. It's almost magical! Gingka was always that kind of guy, always talking with people with kindness and listening to their opinion. He respects his elders and he's kind to the young. He's just perfect! Anyone would want a person like him. And to top all that up, he's cute and beautiful! Anyone would want a person like that. Anyone would lose control when they see him. Anyone would want to have him for themselves.

"Hey Masamune! You have been looking at the same exact thing since we began training…. Are you… alright?" Came a voice.

 **End of Masamune P.O.V**

"Oh was I? Sorry, I've been thinking" Masamune answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing…. don't worry about it"

"Oh okay"

"Hey Gingka!" Came a voice.

"Oh Maru? Something wrong?" Gingka asked.

"Tsubasa just called and he wanted to see you"

"Is he alright?" Asked Gingka worried.

"Oh he's alright, he just wanted to see" came the happy reply.

"Oh okay. Let's go then"

So they walked to WBBA which was not really far from where they were. Young bladers were surrounding the streets running across. Bladers were battling not paying any mind to them, which was good. The walk was filled with silence, but it wasn't the awkward kind… It rather was the comfortable kind of silence.

"Come on! Let's go see what the director wants!" Said Shinobu with with excitement when they arrived.

So they walked in noticing the loud clashes of beys here and there. They walked up the stairs and headed to Tsubasa's office.

"I wonder what the Director wants?" Wondered Ren.

Masamune nodded making Ren look his way saying: "No one asked for your opinion"

Masamune growled and said: "No one asked you to open your mouth either"

Gingka rolled his eyes overhearing them and thought it was funny.

When they finally reached Tsubasa's office they knocked the door before walking in after hearing: "Come in"

"Hey Director!" Explained Maru.

"Hey, glad you guys could make it so soon" Replied Tsubasa.

"So you said you wanted to see me?" asked Gingka.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you. You know, see how you're doing"

"Oh okay" Came the short reply.

Just in that second, a knock on the door so Tsubasa's said for the said person to enter so they did.

"Hey Director! I did what you wanted me to get done, anything else?" Came a male voice.

The whole group turned to see the voice's owner, it appeared to be a young man, about twenty seven years old. He had sharp dark blue hair and a tight dark grey suit.

"No, you can go now" Replied Tsubasa.

"Oh okay. I guess I should be going home now" He said walking towards the door. He then stopped noticing Gingka.

"I knew it! You really are here! I'm such a big fan of you! You're my favourite from all the legendary bladers! I can not believe I'm actually talking to you! Could you sign me an autograph?" He asked shaking Gingka's hand fast while in his fanmode.

Gingka tried to pull his hand away but couldn't due to the firm on it. So he stood awkwardly and smiled sheepishly.

"Please?"

"S...Sure"

So the unknown guy gave the redhead a paper and Gingka quickly signed it and gave it back to him.

"I can't believe I got an autograph from The Gingka Hagane! I'm never throwing this paper away! It's gonna get hung up on my wall with a gold frame around it!"

Gingka's face became red with embarrassment at the older's words and tried to hide it by looking away.

Tsubasa cleared his throat stopping the other's words and gaining his attention.

"Sorry… I guess I should leave now…. Hey Hagane! We should hang out!" he said before closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that" Tsubasa apologised looking at Gingka.

"Y..Yeah"

"So, How was training with Zero and his friends?" Asked Tsubasa.

"To me, they will become stronger than they were by 75% by the end of the week"

"Well, that's amazing!"

"Yeah! I'm proud of all of them" Gingka said proudly looking at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but eight and I need to go home, I have a couple of projects to work. See you tomorrow?" asked Kite.

"Oh, it's alright. Yeah, same time same place" Gingka answered understandingly.

"I should make my leave then" He said walking out of the doors.

"Hey Zero! Do you want to go battle?" asked Ren.

"Sure" Zero answered running out of the door with her.

"Don't forget me!" Yelled Shinobu running behind them.

"Kids these days" Said Masamune.

"We were the same…. but worse" replied Gingka.

They three shared a laugh then became silent. Masamune thought about mentioning what happened to Gingka in the morning but decided not to since it wasn't his place to tell, so he stood silent. But he knew that Tsubasa was trying to figure it out, so he left it at that.

"So Gingka?" Asked Tsubasa

"Yes?"

"I know it's not your job, but...but could you please give these to Kyoya's office, masamune can go with you to show you the way?"

All Gingka could do was stand where he was at processing what Tsubasa had just asked him to do. He wanted him to go to Kyoya's office and give some papers to him along with Masamune. How hard can that be? Right? It's not like he was going to stay for a long time. And besides, Masamune is going to be with him. So no worries… Right?

"Gingka, Are you okay? You seem….uh…. panicked?" asked Tsubasa worried.

Gingka looked up and felt hot all of a sudden. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't help but remember what Kyoya did to him that night. That horrible night. The night he just couldn't forget.

"Gingka?" Asked Masamune worried as well.

'What caused Gingka to be all panicky now? All Tsubasa asked is to deliver some papers to Kyoya's office' thought Masamune.

"Uuuuh yeah, sure. Where are the papers at?"

"Oh, there over here"

So Gingka took then hesitantly and walked out of the door along with Masamune who looked at Tsubasa with confusion.

Masamune then walked with Gingka to Kyoya's office confusion spread all over his face. Wondering what caused the redhead to act like that all of a sudden.

'I guess I'll have to find out when we get there' thought Masamune.

"Oh, here we are" Masamune said noticing that they arrived.

'Here goes nothing' thought Masamune.

He knocked the door and didn't wait for a reply and opened it walking to Kyoya's desk followed by Gingka.

"Hey Kyoya!" said Masamune excited to see the older teen.

"What do you want now?" Asked Kyoya not looking up from typing.

"Tsubasa wanted Gingka and me to give you some papers"

Kyoya instantly looked up and stood up seeing that Gingka was really there. He looked at the papers in Gingka's hand and Gingka hesitantly gave them to him. Kyoya took them and sat them on the table eyes not ever leaving Gingka's. He remembered the fear that was in the younger's face when he did (that) to him. He couldn't form any words and for once he let his emotions appear on his face. Pain, sorrow, and hopelessness appeared on his face and he just couldn't look away from Gingka.

Masamune looked from Gingka to Kyoya and back trying to figure what the heck just happened! He saw Kyoya's pained expression and Gingka's fear visible in both of their eyes. He thought for moment before gasping and wished that he didn't think that. So with a deep breath and praying to all the gods that the question he was about to ask Kyoya now was answered differently then what he expected.

"Are you the one that caused Gingka his pain?"

Gingka gasped at the question and wanted so bad to leave but his legs wouldn't move.

Kyoya looked at Masamune and asked: "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Just admit it! It's written all over your face!"

Kyoya looked at Gingka who was trying so hard not to make his fear shown in his face.

Kyoya looked back at Masamune who was trying so hard not to hit him. So he sighed and knew that sooner or later someone would figure it out.

"Gingka…. I'm sorry"

Gingka looked at him and was trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I will kill you!" yelled Masamune holding Kyoya's shirt collar and raised his hand to punch him but his fist was caught by Gingka who was trying to push Masamune off of him.

"No Masamune! This is not how you deal with this!"

"He deserves to rot in hell!" Masamune replied trying to get his fist free from Gingka's hold but Gingka kept his grip.

Kyoya then pushed Masamune causing him to glare at him while Kyoya walked to them and said: "Look! This has nothing to do with you! Right Gingka?"

Gingka slowly and hesitantly nodded.

Masamune looked at him with disbelief and tried to reason with the redhead: "But Gingka, he-" But was interrupted by Gingka saying: "No Masamune! It's got nothing to do with you, now stay out of it!"

Masamune wasn't having it, so he grabbed Gingka's wrist and pulled him out of the office.

"Hey Masamune! Let go!" Gingka yelled behind him.

"No! I'm your friend! You don't expect me to just leave you be!"

Kyoya overhearing them sat down and put his head in his hands and silently after making sure that no one would hear him, specifically the other worker at the far end of the room.

Masamune hurriedly opened his door for his apartment and pushed Gingka inside and closed it.

"Gingka! How could you say such things to me? Ain't I your friend?"

"That's not the thing Masamune" Answered Gingka rubbing his wrist.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, okay?"

Masamune sighed deeply and walked towards his friend pulling him to a hug. "Listen, I'm just trying to help you. And you're pushing me away. How do you think I feel? Knowing that someone raped my best friend and them pushing me

away?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's Kyoya's! How dare he do that to you! To someone so innocent like you. No wonder why you're still afraid, he is scary sometimes. Could you tell me what happened? That's the only way to help you recover the right way"

Gingka nodded and they both sat down on the couch. Gingka told him everything, from start to finish. Not leaving anything out. He told him when Kyoya said he loved him, and when he rejected him. He told him how Kyoya acted after that and so on.

"Kyoya… Loves you?"

"That's what he said"

"I didn't know that, I guess he just hid it so well. But that explains that he did it for love not any grudge. No wonder he changed after you left"

"He changed?" asked Gingka confused.

"yeah, he did. He became this quiet person that really scared the shit out of me when he didn't even get offended when I was making fun of him. And when I asked him why did he changed, he told me that he changed for a person...And that's you!"

"That might be true, but I just don't want that"

"I may not know how you feel but I do understand it, but follow what your heart is telling you"

"And my heart is telling me to not ever love anybody that way" Gingka sadly and walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed after changing and going to sleep leaving the other teen alone.

'Poor Gingka, afraid to love someone or be loved' Thought Masamune with sorrow written all over his face.

 **So that's chapter (4) that you have been waiting for. Please review and maybe give me some ideas. Because I have planned what's happening at the end but not really in the middle (Until I get there) So please please please help me out with an idea that comes to mind, no matter how inappropriate it is. -it is a yoai after all-**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so excited about this chapter. This chapter is going to be the starting of Kyoya trying to make Gingka love him back.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Good job! Instead of making things right between us, I only made things worse. Who am I kidding? Apologizing and thinking that that will be enough. Thinking that saying "I'm sorry" will make him forget what I did to him and we'll live happily ever after. Yeah right! That just made things even harder. What was I thinking? Thinking that just an apology will make him forgive me. I'm such an idiot!

But I have to say, he does look sexier and cuter than the last time I saw him. He grew up to be a very handsome man. I don't blame anyone if they have the sudden urge to jump him. He just looks so delicious now. His hair grew longer along with his bangs. I just love the way it slides down his face. He's just so… beautiful! I really want to pin him down on the bed and make him mine again.

Oh my god! What was I thinking? Making him mine again? Did I really think of having sex with him? The first thing I want from him after he comes back was…...sex? Seriously? I can see why he doesn't talk to me or even look at me. If he ever knew what I thought and still think about him, he'll never want to be around me again. Too afraid of me jumping him again.

Why? Why can't I stop thinking like that about him? He already said that he will never in his life love me, so why can't I give up on him? Why can't I just leave him be? Why can't I move on? Why do I still daydream of our nonexistent relationship? Why did I have to make his life miserable? Why did I have to hurt him like that? Why did I have to rape him all night? Why did I let him go instead of taking care of him?

But most importantly, why do I still love him? When I have zero percent chance with him.

Well, today was one of those days that I didn't feel like going to work. I had a lot on my mind since Gingka came back. Thinking of some sort of apology that can maybe sort things out between us and maybe give me another chance with him. I mean if me and Gingka were ever by ourselves I would talk to him about what I did to him and apologize, and maybe he'll forgive me.

And I think that's about to happen. When I called in sick, Tsubasa wasn't having it and forced me to go to work saying today my job will be different.

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

Kyoya, anxious about what Tsubasa told him on the phone, decided to go to work to see what Tsubasa had in store for him.

"Hey Tsubasa! What did you mean that today will be different?" Asked Kyoya walking in.

"Oh hey Kyoya! Glad you could make it!" Replied Tsubasa walking to him from behind his desk.

"Get to the point"

"Well, I just thought you, me and Gingka should hang out today"

Kyoya's eyes went wide "With Gingka?"

"Something wrong with him coming with us?" Asked Tsubasa suspiciously.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I heard you right"

"Wear something casual and meet us at this club" said Tsubasa handing Kyoya a paper with the club address on it.

Kyoya took it and looked at it knowing exactly where it was since he goes there to chill and think about a certain person who is always on his mind. But he couldn't help but ask why. Why did Tsubasa wanting to go to club all in of sudden? Did he know what he did to Gingka?

He looked at Tsubasa who folded his arms and sighed then said: "look Kyoya, I may not know what's between you two, but I can't help seeing the two greatest rivals not wanting to talk to each other after eight years. And if it helps you, I didn't tell Gingka you were coming. I just want you guys to sort things out so it could be like the old days. That's what this is all about"

Kyoya looked away with a sigh then said: "I don't think it will ever be like the old days"

"And why is that?"

"It's complicated, okay?

"Any reason?"

"..."

"Did you do something to him?"

Kyoya's eyes shot up and said: "How did you know?"

"I was just guessing, so you did do something to him. How bad was it? I'm sure he can forgive you"

"I don't think he can forgive me"

"And why is that?"

"Because I did something really bad to him" confessed Kyoya.

Tsubasa tightened his arms on his chest and couldn't help but notice the anger that slightly appeared on his face.

"How bad?" He finally asked.

Kyoya turned around and said: "it's none of your business"

Tsubasa sighed then said: "I saw what happened yesterday"

Kyoya gasped turning around seeing the smirk on the others face.

"Why do I feel that you sexually harassed him?" Asked Tsubasa jokingly.

Kyoya's eyes went wide in surprise. What he did to the redhead was way worse than just harassing. He looked back at Tsubasa who looked back at him and took a step back not quite understanding what was going on at the moment.

"You didn't molest him, right?" Asked Tsubasa voice shaking.

Kyoya looked away and sighed a deep sigh before saying: "Tsubasa, what I did to him was way worse than just sexually harassing"

Tsubasa took a couple steps back until he bumped into his desk. His breathing suddenly increased and his legs threatened to give out.

'My friend. My best friend. My teammate. The one who saved the world on multiple occasions. The one who was scared of failing at the nemesis crisis. Was raped! By his rival. By his friend. By someone no one expected would do such a thing to him. No wonder why he left suddenly. No wonder why it took him so long to come back. No wonder why he doesn't talk to Kyoya. No wonder why he doesn't want to be near him' Thought Tsubasa.

He looked back at Kyoya who said: "look, I didn't rape him because I hated him and wanted to crush him! I loved him! Okay!"

"Last time I checked, you don't rape someone you love!" Yelled Tsubasa.

"..."

Tsubasa cleared his throat then said: "what happened that made you want to rape him?"

Kyoya looked up then said in defeat: "it was after I confessed to him that I loved him, he said no so I got all mad and forced myself on him"

Tsubasa nodded then said: "so you did it out of love"

"Well yeah-"

"and you want him to forgive you?"

Kyoya nodded.

"And you want to be in a relationship with him?"

He nodded again.

"How do I know you won't try to rape him again?"

"Because I want him to love me, I want to feel his love. I want to hold him and tell him I love him. I already forced myself on him and now look what happened! He hates me! He doesn't want to even look at me! He doesn't want anything to do with me! I want to change that. I want him to know that he can trust me, to trust me not to force myself on him again. I want him to forgive me. I just want him to love me"

Tsubasa was surprised to say the least at the King Of The Beast sudden confession. He couldn't help but smile when he actually thought about it. Kyoya only wanted his love to be returned, he did it out of anger because the other couldn't return his feelings.

"Don't make things worse today" he said catching the other off guard.

"I don't underst-"

"It won't be easy to make Gingka learn to love you, but don't go doing so by force. It never ends well" he said then walked behind his desk sitting down fixing his papers.

"What time?"

"Four"

Kyoya nodded then ran out the door.

"Let's just hope he doesn't take things too far"

_(Time Skip)_

Kyoya's P.O.V

Well this is it. It's either me walking out of here forgiven or screwed. I hope he forgives me, because if he doesn't I don't know what I'll do in life. I'll live empty and I'll die empty. Even if he does forgive me, he'll probably tell me to just be friends. To not have any relationship in romance and only have our friendship that can unite us.

I mean, he has a life. He came back and he's already training all the kids in the park along with Zero's group. He wakes up early and goes out training who ever showed up that early and waits till the rest to come to train them. I always see him on the way to work, but thank god he doesn't notice me. I do have a car with dark windows that probably prevents that.

I never heard a kid complain to him that they're tired. Gingka usually notices the tiredness in them before they do. A fifteen minute break he'll say and they'll rest then go back to training. He doesn't seem to lose patience when they're doing it wrong. He smiles with this beautiful smile of his and shows them the right way to do it.

Well here I am, five minutes early. I may seem desperate which in fact I am. I didn't feel like waiting because I wanted to see him so bad it hurt. I just wanted to see his face, hear his voice and feel the way I always feel when I'm around him.

I heard a few footsteps behind so I turned around thinking and hoping it was Gingka. But sadly it wasn't, but at least it was Tsubasa.

"Hey! When did you get here?" He asked when he finally caught up to me.

"Five minutes ago" I answered.

I heard him chuckle and saying something about me being desperate which I totally ignored not wanting to miss seeing Gingka.

"He said he might be late, since he was still battling when I called him. He also doesn't know where the club is so it might take him longer" said Tsubasa breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you say so" I said annoyed.

A few minutes past and still no sign of Gingka. I was getting to become inpatient until I heard a sweet voice behind me and Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa?"

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

The two turned around at the sound of the voice. There in front of him was a young man standing looking at them -well Tsubasa only-. He had red hair which slid down gracefully. Wearing black skinny pants with a light blue muscle shirt along with a black vest.

"I knew it was you! But you do look different when you don't wear your suit" said the guy snapping the two from their stares.

"Gingka! I'm really glad you could make it!" Said Tsubasa hugging his friend.

"Yeah, I never really went to a club before so let's hope it's worth going to" said Gingka with a laugh.

When Gingka walked a little, he stopped in his tracks staring at the one person who haunted his dreams. He suddenly felt his breathing speed and his heartbeat increase.

He looked back at Tsubasa who did the same and whispered: "you never said that he was coming"

But before Tsubasa could reply, Kyoya said: "hey Gingka, how are you?"

Gingka turned around looking at him eyes wide. He did not want to talk to him, he did not want to see him either. He suddenly regretted agreeing to come.

Tsubasa cleared his throat snapping the redhead from his thoughts.

"G….good. Y...you?" Gingka stuttered out.

"Same here"

Tsubasa noticing the awkwardness between the two decided to speak up: "let's go inside" The other two nodded and walked in following where Tsubasa was going.

Kyoya looked at Gingka who was looking everywhere except at him. Kyoya looked at Gingka's exposed arms and couldn't help but notice how soft they looked. He noticed a couple of stares from drunk men so he walked closer to him. Gingka noticing how close the other became, looked away putting his hands on his bare arms.

"So Gingka?"

"What?"

"I...um… just wanted to know how are you doing?"

"You already asked that question and I already answered it" came the emotionless reply.

Kyoya nodded and thought hard of what to ask him. The truth was he wanted to be alone with the redhead so he can talk to him without someone interrupting. But just asking the redhead to do so was out of the question. He knew Gingka doesn't trust him, let alone going somewhere alone with him.

When they finally arrived to where Tsubasa was at, they sat down next to each other since there was only three chairs and Tsubasa had already taken over one.

"Hello! What can I get for you three?" Came a waiter.

"Whiskey" said Tsubasa.

"Beer" said Kyoya.

The waiter then looked at Gingka who was struggling to think of what he wanted.

"You don't drink do you?" Asked the waiter.

"Never have never will" came the reply.

"We have coke if you want?"

"That'll be fine"

"So, Whiskey, Beer, and a coke?" Asked the waiter.

"On second hand, instead of Beer could I have a coke?" Asked Kyoya looking at the waiter then at Gingka who looked back then looked away.

"One Whiskey, two cokes?"

"Yes, thank you" answered Tsubasa.

"Give me a few minutes to get them then" said the waiter bowing a little then leaving.

Silence was spread among the group. Tsubasa kept on motioning with his eyes to Kyoya to start talking to Gingka, but Kyoya shook his head slightly not wanting to do that yet. Tsubasa understood and thought that maybe Kyoya wanted to talk to Gingka alone. Anybody would want that so he didn't blame him.

They both looked at Gingka who was looking away across the club to a group of drunk men hitting on the bartender. He saw the way the bartender kindly shook them off but then got frustrated and reminded the drunk-group that their wives wouldn't approve of their behavior. So they backed down and went to bother someone else.

The awkward silence was interrupted when the previous waiter came back and gave them their drinks.

"Sorry for the long wait, I hope you didn't get too bored around here"

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it" replied Tsubasa pulling the glass of whiskey towards him and drank a little. The waiter seeing them drink their drinks left after bowing again and thanking them for coming to the club.

The club that they were at, was a club/bar. It was meant for a place to relax at, but people came here to do other things and some customers thought it would be nice to do some little changes which the manager eventually agreed after thinking about the money he'll get to change the club to club/bar. (I'm not really familiar with clubs or bars, so I just assume it's like that).

After a few more moments of silence and after Tsubasa finished his drink which wasn't a lot, Kyoya motioned with his eyes for Tsubasa to leave so he could finally talk to Gingka. With a deep sigh, Tsubasa excused himself saying he wanted to walk around.

After watching him leave, Gingka went back to looking across the club. He didn't want to be here at all. If he knew that Kyoya was coming, he would have politely refused.

So he just sat there drinking his coke while thinking of an excuse to leave before Kyoya started a conversation and then he was forced to stay.

After a couple of minutes, he stood up and attempted to walk away but was stopped when his wrist was pulled and he himself was pulled back.

"Where're you going?" He heard a familiar voice.

But instead of answering, he just stood there back facing the last person he wanted to be touched by, wrist still in their hold.

"Gingka? Can we….um….talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about" he answered back emotionless.

"Please Gingka! just hear me out, okay?"

Gingka turned around and looked at Kyoya in the eye, he looked down at his wrist which was still in Kyoya's grip. He snatched it back rubbing it a little nursing it.

Kyoya looked around seeing how crowded the club turned out to be. He looked back at Gingka who had his arms folded on his chest tapping his foot getting impatient.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little private than here out in the open" he finally said.

Gingka gasped at this, he looked away remembering the last time he was somewhere "private" with Kyoya. He shook his head no and looked away.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that he doesn't trust me' thought Kyoya.

So Kyoya sat back down followed by Gingka who sat rather hesitatingly.

"Listen Gingka, I'm sorry for what I did to you-"

But was interrupted when Gingka said: "saying sorry doesn't cut it!"

"I know it doesn't, but I want to you to know that I regret doing that to you"

"Oh really? From what I recall correctly, you threatened me to do it again if I didn't answer you!" Yelled Gingka.

"I know what I did was unforgivable, but I just couldn't control myself"

"Oh really? that's your stupid excuse! That you couldn't control yourself and ended rap…...forcing yourself on me!" Gingka yelled a couple of tears beginning to form in his golden brown eyes.

Kyoya took a deep breath then said: "Gingka, I know what I did was wrong but I did do it out of love-"

"Last time I checked you don't rape someone you love!" Yelled Gingka standing up tears sliding down his cheeks running away to an empty spot at the club.

Kyoya stood there stunned. He made Gingka cry….again! Instead of making things better between them, he made it far worse. He knew that apologizing to Gingka and having him forgive him was like mission impossible. He knew all too well that even if he was forgiven, Gingka will still not trust him, will still stay away from him. He knew all too well, that what he was doing was not going to end well.

And yet, he chose to follow the redhead to where he went and at least walk out of the place with some hope. Even if it was 1% hope, then so be it.

So with taking a deep breath, he walked over to Gingka who was leaning on a wall behind him away from everybody. So he walked slowly to him not wanting to startle the other and make a scene. He didn't want to attract attention by running to him.

"Gingka?" He said when he was a finally a couple of feet in front of him.

Gingka looked up and gasped when he saw Kyoya. He looked away and didn't say anything.

"Gingka please! Just please listen to what I've got to say!" Said Kyoya a little loudly making Gingka flinch.

Gingka looked back at him and slowly nodded making sure he kept a safe a distance from the older.

Kyoya shifted his feet a little before saying: "listen, I'm sorry! I really am! All I wanted was for you to love me back! And instead of that I made you hate me! I made you afraid of coming near me! I want to change that, Gingka! I really do! I really regret what I did to you!"

Gingka just stood there speechless while listening to Kyoya's confession. He understood that Kyoya was sorry but the thing that he didn't understand was the changing part.

"What do you mean about wanting to change that?" Asked Gingka confused.

"I….want us to start over"

"We never started so we can start over!" Yelled Gingka tears forming in his eyes.

Kyoya took a deep breath then said: "then why didn't you give me a chance? All you did was say no then leave! Anyone would get upset over that!"

He started to walk closer until he was right in front of Gingka.

"If you at least told me to give me a chance then I wouldn't have done that to you!"

He started leaning in until his body trapped Gingka's.

"If you wouldn't have struggled then maybe you would've enjoyed it a little!"

He then put his hands roughly on Gingka's pinning them on the wall beside him.

Gingka's heart was starting to beat rapidly from the fear of being touched by the other. His legs were starting to give out and he felt himself sway. His cheeks by now were damp with the continuous tears that were falling down from his eyes.

Kyoya then looked at where he was at, anger finally leaving his mind. He looked down at his hands that were squeezing the wrists in their hold. He then looked up at Gingka who had tears sliding down his face.

He hurriedly got up and released his hold on the redhead. He stood there watching as the redhead examined his wrists then wipe the tears of his face while still sobbing.

'Why? Why can't I control myself when I'm around him?' Thought Kyoya.

"K..Kyoya?"

He looked up seeing Gingka looking at him.

"Y..yes?"

"I did say I'd give…. you a chance before….before I wanted to leave! You…..you just didn't…..hear me" (...mean that he's sobbing while trying to talk)

Kyoya looked at Gingka then at the ground in front of him. 'He did want to give me a chance! He did! And what did I do? I forced myself on him!' Thought Kyoya.

"I just don't understand it" said Gingka.

"Understand what?"

"You confessed to me saying you loved me, then you rape me, then you threaten me to rape me again, then when I come back you apologize, then you blame me for what you did… What else could you possibly want now?!"

"I…."

"If you think I'd give you a chance now, you're dead wrong!"

"Gin-"

"I don't want to hear it! Did you seriously think I'd forgive you and forget what you did to me?"

"No I-"

"Look, you were trying back then to change my sexuality or whatever it's called! You were trying to change me from completely straight to gay! Back then, I never actually thought such a thing existed!"

"..."

"And even if I did accept right away without thinking about it, I would have made a set of rules!"

"Rules?"

"Like no sex till I became 25!"

"Oh"

"I really wasn't interested in having sex till I was at least 25, but no! You had to force me to have sex with you 12 years before! And then you made fun of me when I said I was too young!"

"I'm sor-"

"No you're not! Because if you did, you wouldn't try to blame me for what you did! What happened eight years ago was completely your fault! It was not mine! I knew you would regret it afterwards and I tried to stop you!"

"I do regret it, Gingka"

"Of course you do! But I bet you if had a chance of doing it again, you won't hesitate!"

"No! Gingka! I will never in my life do that to you!"

"That won't change anything"

"I swear!"

"Swearing won't change anything either"

"You know" came another voice. Both Kyoya and Gingka looked behind them seeing a guy who looked older than both of them combined, smirking at them walking closer.

"I was wondering if you were still single?" The guy said looking at Gingka dead in the eye.

"It's none of your business!" Yelled Kyoya standing protectively in front of Gingka.

"I wasn't asking you Tategami"

"Shut your bullcrap and leave us alone!" Yelled Kyoya.

"You know him?" Whispered Gingka confused.

"I come a lot here and so does he"

"You know, ever since you walked in I just couldn't get my eyes off of you" said the guy looking again at Gingka.

"Shut up!" Yelled Kyoya.

"Tell me sweetie, are you single?"

Gingka took a step back not knowing how to answer. Because if he said no bad things might happen, and if he lied saying yes Kyoya will question.

The guy took a few more steps closer looking at him dead in the eye before saying: "I don't really mind if you aren't, I'm forty and I need sex badly"

"Leave him alone and find someone else!" Yelled Kyoya moving more closer to Gingka as the guy walked closer to them.

"And why are you defending him? Or is it that you want him for yourself?" Smirked the man.

Gingka gasped at this and so did Kyoya. Kyoya blushed hard at this and moved more closer to Gingka.

"I saw you both arguing but didn't quite hear what you were saying, but I can make things easier and get him off of your hands with this…." said the man grabbing a case that was next to him and opening it up for both of them to see.

'There must be thousands in there' thought Gingka.

"Do we have a deal?"

"..."

"All you have to do, is hand over your friend behind you and I'll give you the money"

Kyoya put his hand behind him and grabbed Gingka's hand forcefully making the other flinch in surprise. He then pulled Gingka next to him and put his other hand around Gingka's waist.

"He is mine and only mine, if anyone ever has him I'll crash them with my bare hands…..do you hear me?"

The guy looked at him surprised but sighed closing the case and dropping it next to him making a loud thud.

"Have it your way then, I guess I'll see you around" the man said then walked away after picking up the case.

Kyoya looked at the man as he walked away while gritting his teeth. Nobody could have Gingka but him. Nobody can be claimed Gingka's but him.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked next to him noticing how hard his grip has gotten So with that, he let go of Gingka's wrist.

"Yes?"

"We should probably go now"

Kyoya looked around him noticing how crowded the club/bar became. He looked down at his pocket hearing a buzz.

 **-I'm gonna leave now, did you make things better between you too?**

So he messaged back to Tsubasa:

 **-I think so but I'm not sure, we're leaving now…..I'll take Gingka home**

After a few seconds a reply appeared

 **-good luck**

He looked back at Gingka who leaned on the wall he once was leaning on. He walked up and said: "Tsubasa already left, do you want me to take you home?"

Gingka looked up and said: "I'll be alright on my own"

"These streets are extremely dangerous at night, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"I can manage"

"I highly doubt that"

"..."

"I don't mind taking you home, that's the least thing I could do right now"

Gingka looked up and nodded slowly.

"Let's go then"

He said as he and Gingka walked away from their spot and out the doors they went. They then proceeded to walk to a black car and stopped next to it.

"This's yours?" Asked Gingka.

"Uh huh"

Kyoya unlocked the doors and they both got in. They buckled up and Kyoya started the car and they drove away.

"At masamune's?" Asked Kyoya.

"N..no, I rented a new apartment today, it's not far though"

"Is it the one that's near the old park?"

"Uh huh"

"Ok then" said Kyoya driving to it.

The ride was silent. Gingka didn't want to talk and Kyoya didn't want to talk and accidentally start a new argument. So they both kept silent while Kyoya drove in the dark city.

'At least there is a little hope, all I have to do now is make him trust me' Kyoya thought then looked at Gingka who was looking out of the window. 'I completely lost myself back there, I just can't stand the thought of someone touching him besides me. I can't stand the thought of someone being called his. I just can't stand it!'

"Here we are" said Kyoya stopping the car slowly in front of the apartment complex. Gingka unbuckled his seatbelt and attempted to open the door when he was suddenly pushed back.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"I was gonna thank you when I got out"

Kyoya then pushed Gingka until he was laying on his lap. Gingka attempted to get up but Kyoya kept his grip on him.

"Can you stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"Touching me like I'm yours"

"Oh"

Gingka then got up and sat straight. He sighed a deep sigh before saying: "look Kyoya, I Thank you for the ride and you standing up for me, but it does not mean it will change anything between us"

Gingka then opened the door and tried to get out when Kyoya stopped him again holding his wrist. He pulled Gingka towards him and held his chin in place leaning in.

Gingka tried to shake his head from the grasp but Kyoya wasn't having it, he felt Kyoya leaning in some more until Kyoya's lips barely brushed on his.

"No Kyoya!" Gingka said frustrated while struggling.

Kyoya then held Gingka's wrist tighter and leaned in more, lips finally connecting with the others. Gingka gasped at this and tried to break the kiss but Kyoya's lock on his chin wasn't budging.

When Kyoya finally broke the kiss he said: "no matter what you say to me, I will never give up. I am never going to leave you alone until you love me back"

Gingka looked at him with wide eyes. He looked away then said: "I'm not yours, Kyoya. You can't treat me like you own me!" He said then opened the door and walked in the apartment leaving Kyoya alone in the dark.

'Did I just ruin my chance?'

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update again either this week or next week!**

 **Dont forget to review! Ideas are wanted anytime!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long wait...again. But I have a life just like every single one of you does.**

 **I really hope you like this! And don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Just who the hell does he think he is? Treating me like he owns me! Gosh! I hate him! Has he no shame!? Confessing to a guy! Has he no shame? Kissing me in the middle of the night! Has he no shame?

And yet he was trying to blame me! How is this my fault? I said I'll think about it, and what does he do? He forces himself on me with the excuse of losing control.

Yeah right!

And yet he has the nerve to say he wants to change things between us! Like I'm ever gonna fall in love with him! Ha! In your dreams!

What was so special about me back then that made him love me? I mean I was an ordinary kid with high blading skills. I was the type that tunes out life when it came to blading. My dad kept on telling me not to be oblivious to most things. To not let my guard down, to not go home late. I admit it, I never understood what he was trying to tell me until I was raped. After that, I saw the world differently. I never ever let my guard down when I was alone. I actually tried to look around me when I walk. Because, when I was young, I didn't really care about my surroundings.

I was also weak. Like physically weak. Not that I have some type of illness (thank god). The one k that can't defend themselves kind of weak. I'm just not capable of defending or protecting myself.

And that Kyoya! Thinks he can have his way with me again. I can't believe he actually asked me to give him another chance after he raped me. If his love is all about sex then I don't want it. I want someone who loves me for me, not the physical me but the mental me. I want someone who will understand me, protect me, make me feel safe, someone who can cheer me up when I'm upset. I just want someone who will love me no matter what. Is that too much to ask?

 **End of Gingka's P.O.V**

Masamune and Hisoka (one of his friends) on the phone:

"Hey Hisoka! How you been doing, buddy?" -Masamune

"Oh hey! Long time no see…...or hear" -Hisoka

"So I've been wondering….." -Masamune

"You're finally gonna introduce me to Gingka!?" -Hisoka

"No….I mean yes, how in hell did you know? You mind reader!" -Masamune

"I don't know, but who cares about that now! So when can I meet him?" -Hisoka

"Actually….." -Masamune

"Actually?" -Hisoka

"I'm setting you up to go on a date with him-" -Masamune

"A date! I can not believe you did that for me? I can't wait!" -Hisoka

"He doesn't know yet, so I'll have to tell him…...I'll call you back filling you with all the details" -Hisoka

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait!" -Hisoka

"Yeah yeah" -Masamune

And when with that he hung up.

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

Well, at least I left the place with some hope. At least nothing bad happened. I can't believe that guy gave me money so he could have _my_ Gingka. Nobody can have Gingka but me. Nobody is aloud to hear him moan but me. Nobody is allowed to kiss him but me. Nobody is allowed to touch him but me.

I have a feeling that I ruined my chance with that kiss I just _had_ to do. I will cut my hand off if that helped just a tiny bit. He just looks so delicious. I just can't seem to stop blushing when I'm around him. His lips look so delicious that I just want to taste them over and over again. His sexy hips I just want to run my hand on. His flat chest that I just want to touch all over. His skin that I just want to bite off. I swear his skin is so soft that it could be mistaken for silk. I just can't help it. I just want to be one with him again. I just want to mark him as mine. I want my bite marks to be all over his body claiming him mine.

I hope I get to see him today. At least today is Friday meaning I get the weekend off. Meaning I get to spend more time with my Gingka. I really hope he doesn't ignore me, because he basically yelled at me before leaving my car last night. He told me to stop acting like he's mine. Why? What's wrong with me thinking that? Why can't he just see that I've changed in these past eight years? Why can't he understand that I'm sorry for what I did to him? Why can't he trust me?

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

And here Kyoya is, sitting on a desk typing out documents while trying, just trying, to ignore the talking next to him from the man that was sitting on a desk of his own next to him.

"You know Tategami, I heard Huggani is in town"

"Yeah, didn't he come two days ago?" Came the annoyed response.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! You and him argued over something I have no idea what it was"

"What we argued about is none of your business"

"I know I know, but do you know by any chance if he's single?"

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise and looked at the other person who was looking at him as well waiting for him to answer. Kyoya seeing where this was going, decided to play along.

"I don't know, I heard he was taken"

"He is?"

"Oh yes! I heard he's dating a guy too"

"He is? Oh man!"

"Maybe if you would stop talking you might know what's going on in the world" said Kyoya leaning back on the back of the chair with a smirk plastered on his face.

The other guy glared at him then continued typing with a 'hmpf'. Kyoya smirked in victory when he heard nothing but silence.

"You know?" Said the guy.

"Yes Hiroshima?" Said Kyoya annoyed.

Hiroshima got up from his desk and walked to Kyoya's. When he reached it, he slammed both of his hands on his desk making Kyoya look up with questioning look.

"You lie!" **(This grammar mistake was written on purpose)**

"Well, of course I lied! Do you really think Gingka is taken? What kind of bastard do you think you are?"

"Who are you calling a bastard?" Said Hiroshima holding Kyoya from his shirt collar.

"Do you see anyone else in this room?" Smirked Kyoya.

"You know Tategami, I really dislike you!" Said Hiroshima pushing Kyoya back on his desk chair.

"Well, I dislike you as well"

"Stop mocking me!"

"Stop mocking me!" Teased Kyoya.

"I am lucky getting off work early" mumbled Hiroshima.

And with that, silence was spread across the room again.

You see, Hiroshima was actually the original. Meaning, there was no need for Kyoya to work with him. But when Tsubasa offered the job to Kyoya thinking that two was better than one. Kyoya and Hiroshima never actually got along. When Kyoya first met Hiroshima, he thought that he was normal. That he was a nice guy. The kind of guy that wouldn't hurt anyone. The kind that wouldn't surprise you with their actions.

But boy was he wrong, when he first sat down on his desk chair, he was surprised to say the least when Hiroshima sat on his desk leaning towards him until he was inches away from his face.

And the words he said back then never left his mind until this very day. "If I were you, I would never mess with someone like myself. I can be very mean at times and I tend to hurt people sexually if they got on my wrong side"

And that's all he said before smirking and getting out of Kyoya's personal space, walking back to his desk hands in his pants pocket.

And that's when he realized never to judge someone from their looks. Hiroshima was seven older than he was meaning he was 32 right now. Kyoya also learned from Hiroshima that nobody can be one person. Meaning, that everyone has a different face for everyone. One moment he can be the nicest person in the world, and with the flip of a switch he could turn to a devil that he is.

And now, he has the _nerve_ to ask him if his Gingka was single. It was true, Gingka was and still is single. And Hiroshima always got his way with people. And Tsubasa had told him that Gingka was supposed to come today to check out the new improved stadiums. And to make matters even worse, Hiroshima gets off work the same time Gingka was supposed to come. Maybe he could come up with a logical excuse so he can keep on eye on Hiroshima making sure he didn't try to make any moves on his Gingka.

After a couple of silent moments, Hiroshima stood up saying: "I guess I'll be taking my leave now, gotta look nice when Gingka arrives. Wish me luck!"

"I will rather wish a rapist luck than you!"

"Well then, today's your lucky day since I'm actually a rapist myself"

"Why so open with it?"

"Because I'm proud of it"

"Bastard" Kyoya whispered to himself.

He then flinched hearing the office door slam shut followed by laughter. Kyoya glared at the door then looked back at his work.

'How am I supposed to make sure Hiroshima doesn't make any moves on Gingka when I'm stuck in this fucking office!?' Thought Kyoya.

But before he could get back to work, a phone rang beside him, so he answered it:

"Tategami here, what do you need!?" Answered Kyoya in a snarling voice.

"Oh hey Kyoya! Its Tsubasa. Do you always answer the phone like that?"

"It depends on my mood"

"...anyway, you know Gingka is supposed to come this evening to check things out right?"

"You told me that at least twenty times this morning"

"Oh yeah I did, so….I told Hiroshima to give him a tour guide since he kept bugging me on it"

"So that's how it happened" mumbled Kyoya.

"Yeah….what Gingka told me that has to do, is report back to his dad"

"And why's that?"

"Heck if I know, but he did say that his dad wanted our style of stadiums all over the country"

"Why can't he come himself?"

"He's busy doing who knows what, but anyway….. the thing is Gingka is supposed to make sure that the stadiums are strong enough, and you know how strong Gingka is"

"Tell me about it"

"So if you could just-"

"Battle him?"

"Well, kind of"

"Kind of?"

"What I mean to say, is that if you…...you know, yeah…..battle him"

"Fine"

"Make sure you're ready at 3:45"

"I know"

"Don't destroy anything"

"I'm not gonna destroy anything"

"That's not what I meant, Kyoya"

"...oh"

And with that they both hung up.

'Damn that Hiroshima!' Thought Kyoya getting up from his desk chair noticing he still had ten minutes. He walked around his desk since his legs hurt from sitting all day.

He just hoped nothing bad would happen. Because Hiroshima is a very bad person. He makes people trust him completely until he sees the right moment to betray them with horrible actions. He may have to warn Gingka about him even if Gingka didn't want to hear it. He just didn't want Gingka to trust Hiroshima too much and letting his guard down. Happening once was worse enough for Gingka.

"What a twit" muttered Kyoya under his breath when he looked at Hiroshima's empty desk.

'Let's just hope nothing bad happens today. Maybe when Gingka realizes that I'm trying to protect him from a pervert he'll trust me again'

He looked up at the clock noticing it was time, he put his stuff away in his briefcase and left the office heading down stairs to the stadiums.

"Hey Gingka! What are you doing here?" Asked zero retrieving his bey after winning another battle against Ren.

"Oh you're here too? My dad wanted me to check the stadiums out"

"How are you supposed to do that?" Asked Ren walking to them.

"By launching"

"Oh" came the short reply.

"I'd rather do a lot of things than this right now though" said Gingka with a sigh.

"Like what?" Zero asked leaning in.

There was a long a pause before Gingka answered: "like…...uh….I'm not sure"

"You know Gingka, that spot in the grass that was yours has been taken over"

"By who?"

"Me!"

"You might wanna give it back" said Gingka.

"I'm not sharing or giving it back"

"I guess I'll have to find somewhere else" Gingka said sadly.

Zero looked him at him for a minute seeing the fake-sadness that appeared in the redheads face.

"I'll share in only one term"

"And what might that be?"

"Once a month I get to have you for myself. Meaning, only we can hang out for that day, do we have a deal?" Asked Zero offering his hand.

Gingka looked at it then hesitantly reached his own arm and shook the younger's' hand with a slight chuckle that couldn't help but escape his lips.

"We have a deal my friend"

Zero smiled and hugged the redhead tightly making the other gasp in surprise by the sudden action then hug back.

"Hello, may I interrupt here?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Gingka and Zero broke the embrace and looked at the man that none of them have ever met.

"Hiroshima is the name" said the man.

Gingka then looked down noticing the man's extended arm offering to shake his own, so he hesitatingly reached out and carefully put his hand on the others, but was surprised when the man now known as Hiroshima took it making Gingka jolt a little forward by the sudden rough action.

"Nice to meet you too, Gingka" said Hiroshima.

But what caught Gingka totally off guard was when Hiroshima pulled Gingka's hand near him and bent down gently kissing the soft skin of Gingka's fingers since the glove covered the back side of his hand.

Gingka blushed hearing the loud clicking sound that escaped from the man's lips. He blushed harder noticing that Zero was still there and saw everything.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya"

Gingka then retrieved his hand and nodded to the older man not wanting to make a scene. He looked at Zero whose face was as red as his hair.

"A..And who might you be?" Asked Gingka awkwardly.

"I'm Hiroshima Takeshita, also known as "the guy who works with Tategami"" he said giving a hand gesture.

"Oh"

"Tsubasa told me why you came here, Kyoya is on his way down too"

Gingka flinched at that but decided that that was a good thing. At least Kyoya was one of the known faces in here.

"Shall we start?"

"Start?" Gingka asked confused.

"Your tour"

"I'll be fine on my own, no need to trouble yourself" Gingka said putting his hand on Zero's shoulder as in saying: "we are leaving"

But Hiroshima put his hand on Gingka's shoulder making Gingka look at him and Hiroshima say: "nonsense! I'm actually one of the many volunteers who volunteered to give you this tour or guide on the stadiums"

Gingka looked at Zero who looked back. Zero knew and felt that Gingka did not want to hang out the rest of the evening with this creep. So he decided to step in.

"Excuse me sir, but I would like to tell him about the stadiums, right Gingka?"

"Y..yeah"

Hiroshima looked at zero then at Gingka. Sighing he said: "I'm sorry kid, but you'll just have to wait 'till next time"

"What's going on here?" Came a familiar voice.

Gingka looked at the source of the voice noticing it was Kyoya. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

"You know Hiroshima, you don't always get things the way you want them to"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is when it comes to Gingka"

Kyoya then stood in front of Gingka who was surprised to say the least. He looked at Hiroshima who looked back at him with a smirk.

"I hate you Tategami, I'm sure you know that by now"

Kyoya only smirked back not bothering to answer.

Gingka looked at Hiroshima then at Kyoya noticing the tension between the two older males. He looked at them confused before remembering why he actually was here. His dad wanted to check out the stadiums and see if they can handle any power no matter how strong it was. If they were worth having them all over the country and eventually all over the world. It wasn't exactly a tour guide, but it was more like checking the stadium while battling. If the stadium couldn't handle Gingka's power, then it won't be an international thing.

"Um….guys?" He asked awkwardly cutting in.

Upon hearing his voice, Hiroshima And Kyoya stopped fighting and looked at the redhead who interrupted.

"Now is not a good time to fight, so I suggest you do it when I'm not here" Gingka said with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry" they both muttered.

"Hm" Gingka said folding his arms.

'And people call me immature' Gingka thought.

After Hiroshima and Kyoya faced away from each other after of course glaring at the other, they looked at Gingka who was getting his launcher ready.

"Hey Kyoya!" He called out when done.

"Y..Yeah?"

"Go on the other side so we can battle! Don't go easy on me!"

"Why would I?" Said Kyoya smirking while walking and putting his launcher together waiting for the redhead to get ready.

"3…2...1 Let it rip!" They said in unison both launching at the same time.

The two beys landed on the stadium with ease since they had years of experience under their belt.

"Let's see who is really the strongest bladder in the world!" Yelled Kyoya then smirked when Leone hit Pegasus hard.

"I'm pretty sure I can beat you this time just like every single other time!" Yelled Gingka.

"Well, this time is gonna be different!"

"I don't see any difference" smirked Gingka when his Pegasus hit Leone hard making it tumble back a little.

"You've crossed the line there Gingka!" Yelled Kyoya after regaining Leone's balance summoning a special move.

"Leone! Magnetic Tornado!" **(A/N: I made that up)**

A big tornado appeared and it spun so fast that Gingka's bey was slowly losing control and got pulled into the tornado.

"Pegasus! Hang in there!" Yelled Gingka.

"It looks like I'm going to win!" Smirked Kyoya seeing that Pegasus was slowly interning the tornado making it's spinning slow down as well.

"Oh really? Well, we'll just see about that!"

"You don't really think you could control your bey from inside the tornado! When a bey enters my tornadoes it becomes completely under my control!" Yelled Kyoya with a smirk.

"Like I said, we'll just see about that!"

And right after those words, the tornado disappeared suddenly making Kyoya gasp in surprise along with Zero and Hiroshima who were watching the battle.

"H..How?" Is all Kyoya managed to say after looking at his bey which was wobbling. He looked at Pegasus which was inches away from his.

"You know what they say about the eye of the storm being the weak point, all I had to do was enter it and hit it hard enough"

"I guess I underestimated you" said Kyoya.

"A lot of people do"

With Hiroshima and Zero

"Wow!" Zero said in awe.

"He's not known the strongest for nothing" said Hiroshima.

"I knew Gingka would pull that off, he just likes messing around" said zero folding his arms.

"Messing around huh" mumbled Hiroshima reaching for something in his pocket.

"I didn't know you're a blader" said Zero looking at the bey.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" smirked Hiroshima.

Zero looked for a second but then got over it seeing Hiroshima stepping up to the other two who were still battling.

"Look out fellas! Here comes the jaguar!" Yelled Hiroshima finally getting the other two's attention.

"H..Hiroshima? I didn't know you battled" said Kyoya surprised seeing the golden bay.

"I always have with a little of other things"

He looked at Gingka who looked at him with a hint of interest. 'You're gonna fall right into my trap' smirked Hiroshima.

"This just gets more exciting by the second! I didn't know you were a bladder! Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Gingka completely dropping his guard after he knew that Hiroshima was a bladder.

"You just didn't ask. But if you want, I could show you a little performance?"

"Really?" Asked Gingka excitedly.

"Anything for you!"

Kyoya looked at Gingka's happy face and wished he was the reason for it. He knew what would happen later on if he didn't step in. He knew what Hiroshima's true intentions were with the redhead and he wanted to stop it before anything bad happened.

"Are we gonna finish this battle or are you two gonna chat the entire time?" Asked Kyoya.

Gingka looked back at Kyoya and nodded then returned his focus at the battle at hand.

"Pegasus! Hit both of them as hard as you can!"

"So it's you vs. us" said Hiroshima looking at Kyoya when saying "us"

"There is no "us" when it comes to battling!" Yelled Kyoya.

"Would you two stop the bickering and attack! This battle is getting long and I'm getting bored" said Gingka patting his foot.

Kyoya and Hiroshima looked away with a "hmpf".

So they both attacked but to no vain. They saw Gingka smirk seeing this and finally called a special move.

"Pegasus! Star-blast attack!"

Hiroshima, Kyoya, and zero looked at the bey as it flew to the sky then came crashing down with speed that could be mistaken for lighting strike.

Hiroshima's and Kyoya's bey tumbled a bit then finally stopped near them.

"I expected more from you Kyoya" said Gingka looking at Kyoya then retrieved his bey putting it in his bey pocket. He smiled at the Zero's cheering and looked at Hiroshima who was walking to him.

"Good battle" Hiroshima said stretching out his hand to shake the others.

Gingka took it and shook without any hesitation completely dropping his guard...again.

"I always knew you were strong. Who was I kidding when I interfered with you battle" said Hiroshima faking his sadness.

Gingka smiled at him causing Hiroshima to blush. Gingka out his hand and rested it on Hiroshima's larger shoulder and said: "I'm glad you actually interfered, it was fun in a way"

"I'm glad you think that"

Gingka smiled turning around seeing Kyoya's growling face.

"Something wrong?" He asked oblivious.

"Everything is wrong!"

"It's not my fault you lost"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"With what?"

"With 'him' "

Gingka looked at Hiroshima who was also looking at him. He looked back at Kyoya and sighed a deep sigh.

"And what's wrong with him?"

"Everything!"

"I think he's nice"

"Yeah right!"

"Drop it" Gingka said suddenly.

"Drop what?" Asked Kyoya.

"What we were talking about"

"But-"

"Drop it!"

"Fine"

And it was dropped there. Kyoya looked at Hiroshima who was smirking at him, he saw him then look at Gingka licking his lips making sure only Kyoya saw it. Kyoya gritted his teeth and really wanted to grab Gingka's wrist and taking him away from here, anywhere where Hiroshima would not find them.

"Gingka?" Asked Kyoya.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go hang out, you can choose where"

Gingka seemed to think about it for while before saying: "you know I can't"

Kyoya gasped at this and knew exactly what the redhead had meant. It was simple really, Gingka did not trust him. Let alone being somewhere alone with him.

"Oh" Was all he said in reply. He looked at Gingka who looked back at him. He understood that Gingka did not trust him, but why couldn't Gingka give him a chance?

Why did Gingka always have to reply with not trusting him? He got it! Gingka would never trust him, but still it bothered him.

"Say Hugane!" said Hiroshima startling the two from their thoughts.

'What now!' Thought Kyoya annoyed.

"I was wondering, if you would like to hang out with me for the rest of the evening? There are a lot of places that are beautiful and worth to see around here"

Gingka looked at him completely ignoring Kyoya's gaze of killing the big guy. He took a few steps forward and said: "s..sure"

Kyoya gasped and Hiroshima smirked at the redheads reply.

"But Gingka, you just can't-"

"Can't what?"

"You agree with him and-"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Gingka! You don't understand-"

"Look Kyoya, if you want to come you're more than welcome to" Gingka said softly.

"I'm not hanging out with him!"

"Why are you acting so childish?" Gingka suddenly asked.

"Me? Childish? You've got to be kidding me!"

"To be honest Tategami, you are acting a lot like a child and maybe a hint of jealousy?" Smirked Hiroshima.

"You! Just shut up!"

Kyoya looked at Gingka who looked back with curiosity. He saw the worried look in the redheads eyes are he thought he looked worried.

Kyoya took a deep breath and stepped forward grabbing Gingka's wrist suddenly and pulled him towards an empty hallway.

"Hey Kyoya! Get your hand off me!"

But Kyoya ignored the strugglings of the redhead and pushed him roughly to a wall and stood in front of him blocking any access of escape.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gingka yelled.

Kyoya ignored again and held Gingka's wrists tightly making the redhead grunt in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Yelled Gingka struggling his wrists out of his Kyoya's hold.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Kyoya said looking down not meeting Gingka's golde brown eyes.

"Understand what?"

Kyoya increased his grip on the others wrists making Gingka grunt in pain again.

"Just what's wrong with you, Gingka? How could you just do that to me? Pushing me away! I really don't care if I'm acting like a child! I really don't care! But I'm not gonna sit around while Hiroshima has his way with you! You don't realize what Hiroshima's true intentions are with you! But I'm not telling you! If you really think that you can handle it then why should I interfere? Maybe when you he hurts you, you'll realize that I was right and was trying to protect you! Maybe you'll come begging at my door to forgive you! Maybe you'll realize how wrong you were about me, and give me a chance that I clearly deserve!"

Kyoya looked up and Gingka's face which was surprised. He smirked seeing that he won the argument.

"Who do you think you are?" Gingka said.

"..." Kyoya knew he was a little harsh but he didn't realize he was that harsh.

"Remember when I told you I hated you?"

Kyoya nodded knowing where this was going.

"I really meant it back then! And nothing is going to change that! Now let go of me!" Gingka said struggling more but Kyoya for some unknown reason wasn't ready to let go of Gingka yet.

"You act like I'm the one that hurt you! You're trying to make me feel guilty! I hate you! I really do! You think that things will be better between us once you apologize! You're dead wrong! You ruined my life Kyoya! Ever since you did that to me! You hurt me beyond repair! I hate you! I hate you! Why don't you understand that and leave me alone!"

Gingka suddenly stopped struggling once he realized that Kyoya's grip on him decreased.

"You hate me? I know you do! I know you hate me! I know you're afraid of me! That's why I'm trying to change that!"

"Trying won't get you anywhere" replied the redhead.

"I see. Fine, I'll leave you alone. You won't have to worry about me being near you. You won't have to worry about keeping your guard up all the time around me" Kyoya said calmly finally letting go of Gingka's wrists. He stood up inches in front of the other.

"But don't expect me to save you when you're about to get raped"

And that's all he said before walking away leaving the redhead by himself in the dark hallway flinching at the word "rape".

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**

I guess I was too hard on him. But he'll realize eventually that I was right and he was wrong. I saw him walk out the dark hallway that we once were in. He looked terrified. I guess I was too hard on him. But he has to realize that not every bladder is like him and his friends. He completely dropped his guard once he knew that Hiroshima is a bladder. He was just creeped out from his a minute ago and then the second Hiroshima launched his bey, his mood flipped.

After thinking about what I told him, I realized that I didn't mean any of it. Not a single word. I wasn't going to leave him alone and I'll keep on going near him. I just wanted him to understand that I love him and I will protect him from others if they ever think about laying a hand on him. Even if he's never going to return my feelings, that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna protect him. Of course he is the strongest bladder out there with no doubt, but he can't defend himself when his bey is not needed.

I saw the terrified look is his face when he left the hallway. Hiroshima walked to him and gave him a hug. I tried not to show that I was angry at Hiroshima's actions, but then I saw Gingka calmed face when Hiroshima broke the embrace. Hiroshima said that if Gingka wanted to leave with him and they both can hang out for the rest of the evening. I looked at Gingka seeing if he would agree or not, and he actually did. I was going to stop then I remembered what I had told him and I stopped in my tracks. I shouldn't have told him what I did, but I was just too angry to think about anything in that moment.

And with that, I left. I got my jacket and my briefcase and got in my car and left for my apartment.

When I arrived, I unlocked the door went inside locking the door behind me. I sighed at the messy apartment but didn't have the energy to clean it or even pick something up. I went to my bedroom and changed into pore comfortable clothes but not into pjs. I then walked out and into the kitchen getting a small cold can of beer and sighing when I realized it wasn't cold, but I drank it anyway.

Boredom.

Boredom.

Boredom.

That's all I could think about. I then looked at the T.V. and began looking for the stupid remote that was lost for about a month. I sat back down not being able to find it. I really need to clean this up before I actually kill myself by tripping over something.

I laid sideways on the couch exhausted and couldn't help but close my eyes finally getting some sleep.

 **End of Kyoya's P.O.V**

 **In Hiroshima's household**

"Come on in" said Hiroshima kindly.

Gingka went inside and was surprised at how clean Hiroshima's house was.

"Do want anything to drink?" Asked Hiroshima going in the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"N..No, I..I'm good" answered Gingka hesitantly.

"Don't be shy, mí casa es tú casa" (for those who don't know Spanish, it says: "my house is your house" I'm not Spanish, but I take classes)

"What's wrong?" Asked Hiroshima sitting in the couch next to Gingka.

"N..Nothing"

"You sure? You could always tell me"

"I..I'm sure"

"Okay then"

"Thanks for coming over, it gets lonely sometimes"

"No problem"

"You know, I won a couple of trophies in my youth! I was a runner! Man! Those were the days!"

"Wow, that's cool" commented Gingka.

"Oh it is! Would you like to see them?"

"No need to trouble yourself"

"You never trouble me, it will be fun"

"O..Okay"

So they both got up and Hiroshima led Gingka to a very long hallways which had golden trophies hanging around neatly.

"This one was actually the first one I won, I was eleven when I ran the race"

"But don't they give medals to the winners?" Asked Gingka.

"That is true, but it depends on what kind of race you're running"

"oh"

They continued walking and Hiroshima told him about all the trophies he ever won. Gingka wasn't really interested but he didn't want to say that since it would be impolite.

"The last one I won is in my bedroom, would you like to see it?" Asked Hiroshima.

Gingka looked around thinking about how he could say no without being rude. He then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall and realized that he had to go home since it was eight o'clock. Maybe he could use that as an excuse!

"You know Hiroshima, thanks for inviting me! I really had a nice time…...but I really should be going"

"And why's that?" Asked Hiroshima leaning in the wall behind him.

"It's getting late"

"But can't you just see my favorite one before leaving"

"I really need to get going" Gingka said again.

"Oh come one, it will only take you a couple of minutes" said Hiroshima putting his hand around Gingka's shoulders forcing him to walk to the bedroom.

"You'll love it!" Said Hiroshima.

He opened the door and walked Gingka in standing him right in front of the big golden trophy. He saw Gingka's impressed look. So he walked to the door and closed it softly to not alert the redhead.

"You know" Hiroshima said with a smirk then loudly locking the door making the redhead flinch from his place.

"Why did you-" but Hiroshima interrupted him by saying: "you really should have listened to Kyoya when he told you to stay from me"

He then began walking to the redhead who was slowly backing away.

"You really should have" he said again.

Gingka kept on backing away until he hit the wall behind him causing him to gasp.

"You should really stop dropping your guard when you're around bladders, not all bladders are the same as you and your friends"

"What are you talking about?"

Hiroshima put his hand on Gingka's cheek caressing it making the redhead flinch in surprise.

"I want you" said Hiroshima putting his arms around Gingka's torso making Gingka's body move closer to his.

He then whispered: "I want to have sex with you"

Gingka instantly started to struggle once hearing those words. He heard Hiroshima laugh when he couldn't get away. He then felt himself being picked up and thrown on the bed. He tried to get up but Hiroshima laid on him denying him any access of escape.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Gingka said feeling betrayed.

"Why? This is what I wanted to do to you from the beginning, it's not my fault you feel betrayed" said Hiroshima hands going up and down Gingka's body.

"S..Stop! Let go of me!"

"You didn't really think I'd listen to you, did you?" Smirked Hiroshima his hands untucking Gingka's black shirt and roughly touching the skin under it.

Gingka tried to push Hiroshima's hands away but Hiroshima was too strong for him.

'Why didn't I listen to Kyoya?' Thought Gingka.

He looked up and saw Hiroshima smirking at him, he looked away but Hiroshima roughly took his chin and leaned in placing his lips on the Gingka's. Gingka thrashed around and started hitting Hiroshima's chest. Hiroshima however, didn't seem to mind. All he felt were tiny punches against his big muscular chest.

Gingka then gasped when Hiroshima's tongue entered his mouth. He tried harder to break the kiss but Hiroshima wouldn't let go if his chin. He then came up with an idea that could save him or make it even worse.

He counted to three in his head and bit down hard on Hiroshima's tongue making the other grunt in pain. He hurriedly got up and ran to the door. He tried to open it but realized it was locked. He looked around but couldn't find it. So he kept on pulling on the door knob aiming to maybe break it.

When suddenly he was pushed harshly to the door making him squirm around. He then felt Hiroshima hold his wrists tightly and put something around them.

"I wasn't gonna go easy on you anyway, but know I'm going to rape you with no mercy!" Said Hiroshima pulling then pushing him on the bed to continue tying Gingka's wrists.

Gingka grunted in pain at the tightness of the ropes were. He flinched when Hiroshima tied it again in a really painful position.

When Hiroshima was done, he rolled Gingka over on his back and smirked down at how terrified and helpless the redhead looked.

Gingka tested his restraints and frowned when they dug into his wrist the more he struggled.

"You can scream as loud as you want when I enter you, I hardly ever have any visitors" he said caressing Gingka's cheek.

Gingka shook his head making Hiroshima smirk. He felt Hiroshima pull his black shirt up revealing his soft chest. He gasped when he felt Hiroshima's cold hands touch him roughly.

"Oh don't cry, you should have known this was coming" said Hiroshima wiping a tear that was on his cheek.

"Let go of me!"

"No can do"

Gingka sighed and tried to pull on his wrists to loosen up the ropes that tug into his skin even more.

He gasped and flinched when he felt Hiroshima's tongue licking his chest. He started struggling more when he felt a bite.

He screamed loudly when Hiroshima's teeth dug into his chest, he felt blood trail down from the bite. He screamed again when Hiroshima bit the same spot.

"Stop! no no no! Stop! Mmpf!" He said but was muffled at the end when Hiroshima put his hand on his mouth. He kept on shaking his head but Hiroshima only smirked and tightened his hold face.

He then put his hand on Gingka's belt making Gingka gasp and struggle even even more. He kept kicking, squirming, thrashing, and sobbing knowing that if he did not get out of here now, he wouldn't later on when Hiroshima has his way with him until he passes out.

"Will you Stop!" Yelled Hiroshima looking at Gingka who looked back at him. He leaned down putting his hand that was on Gingka's mouth down.

"If you want me to go easy on you, you better stop struggling!" He said.

But all Gingka could do was to try and stop his tears. He was truly terrified. Kyoya wasn't as scary as Hiroshima was, even when he raped him.

He then felt his belt unbuckle, the feeling of his pants being slides down was all he felt. He tried to remember what he did when Kyoya slid his pants down. Struggling? Kicking? But that didn't see to work right now or back then.

Was about to get raped? Again?

How was he going to heal this time?

Is nobody gonna save him?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed and excited for the next chapter! Please review and give me any ideas for the next chapter or any later chapters. I accept all ideas ( no matter how inappropriate there are)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter, and I hope you love reading it too!**

I can't believe that this was about to happen…..again. Once was bad enough. I don't think I could handle it happening again. Last time was painful enough. I don't think I'll heal if it actually happened. He just won't let go of me! I yell at him to stop, but he just ignores me and bites even harder. How can someone be so cruel? How can someone act so inhuman? It's like he likes hearing me moaning in pain. It's like he likes pinning me down with that big body of is.

I swear my wrists are rope burnt. They hurt so much. My arms are sore from how they are positioned behind my back. My mouth is even starting to hurt from the continuous deep kisses he's forcing on me. He lays on me holding my arms like they're going to move anyway, and bites my lip then enters his tongue down my throat. And when he's done with that, he trails his tongue around my jawline then licks my neck biting it so hard I can't help but let a loud pained moan.

The only thing I can do right now, is to keep struggling. I will not let this man have his way with me. But struggling isn't really getting me anywhere, in fact it's makes things worse. Am I really going to get raped by this freak? This man is way bigger than Kyoya is, so the pain is multiplied by hundreds.

Why didn't I listen to Kyoya? If I listened instead of being a total jerk, then this would not be happening. He did try to stop me from hanging out with Hiroshima, but I just didn't listen to him. He did in a way, try to protect me. Maybe…..he really meant what he said to me? Maybe…...but I highly doubt that. He's probably just saying those things to make me think that I can trust him, then….then he'll have his way with me again. He probably won't waste his chance if he has one.

 **End Gingka P.O.V**

"Oh come on! Why don't you stop struggling for once and cooperate with me, you're making me feel like a rapist!"

"Because you are!" Gingka yelled back but immediately regretting it when Hiroshima held his shirt collar and pulled him upwards and whispered in his ear harshly: "yes! I am! Kyoya even agrees to that as well"

Gingka gasped in surprise. 'Kyoya was…..no!-'

"Oh no... The difference between you and Kyoya, is that he can defend himself, so I eventually gave up"

"There's nothing really interesting about him anyway, he's not cute like you! He may be hot, but not sexy and hot like you are! You are so delicious! How about becoming my toy?" He asked with a smirk.

Gingka was disgusted with this man from in to out. 'This guy is sick...mentally'

"Silence means no?"

"Just what's wrong with you! Let go of me! Get your hands off of me!" He yelled struggling frustrated from Hiroshima's sick mind and harsh touches.

"Shh….. once we become one, you'll be begging for more!" Said the man touching Gingka's bare thigh making Gingka flinch hard. He almost forgot his pants were down.

'Me? Beg for more? You have got to be kidding me!' Gingka thought as he hopelessly struggled. Gingka did not want or like or need sex. He hated the word sex. He couldn't stand it. You could blame that on Kyoya. He did not feel any pleasure even when someone touched his sweet spot. All he felt was pain, again….blame Kyoya for that!

"My god! You are so cute!" He said pinching his cheek making Gingka glare at him. "Your body is so…..beautiful!" He ran his hand up and down Gingka's bare chest.

"You're lucky I like to play with my food before eating it or I would have raped you a long time ago"

A loud BANG was heard interrupting any words or actions of being made, Hiroshima stopped and looked at Gingka who in return looked back at him shocked as well.

He touched Gingka's cheek making him cringe. "I guess I played too much with you" he said.

"HIROSHIMA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! OR I'LL BUST IT OPEN" came a loud familiar voice.

Hiroshima looked back at Gingka who was surprised as well. 'Is that…..? But no! He said that he wouldn't come for me'

A loud BANG was heard, and the door slammed open revealing a very mad Kyoya who was panting heavily with anger.

'K..Kyoya?' Gingka thought confirming his earlier thoughts.

"You! LET GO OF HIM!" He yelled again.

Hiroshima smirked and reached for Gingka's pants slowly pulling them up. But before Kyoya could do anything, Hiroshima grabbed Gingka by the arm suddenly and held him by his arms. Gingka grunted in pain when Hiroshima twisted his arms painfully making him groan in pain.

"You know Tategami, he was delicious! Too bad I couldn't really get further" he said his hand going up Gingka's shirt. Gingka flinched and tried to kick out but Hiroshima twisted his arms more.

"Let go of him!" Hissed Kyoya seeing the pain that appeared on Gingka's face.

"And why would I?" Replied Hiroshima twisting Gingka's arms even more making Gingka cry out but Hiroshima put his hand on his mouth muffling it.

"You know Tategami, I still haven't had sex with him, because you had to interrupt us" he then squeezed Gingka's nipple making a muffled cry.

"If you want, you could join me?" Gingka looked at Kyoya at this who looked back in surprise.

"Me and you can have all the fun we want with him, we can fuck him till he passes out, it'll be fun! We'll get to hear him moan when we enter him! What do you say? You and me, fucking this cute sexy guy right here?"

Kyoya's eyes were wide open, sure he wanted to fuck Gingka, but not like this. He loved Gingka, but not just his body. He really did love Gingka's body, but he didn't want to hurt him….again.

He looked back at Gingka who was struggling letting out muffling sounds in the process. He could tell that Gingka was terrified, he knew he was. He knew that Gingka wanted to get out of here and go home where it was safe.

'This, right here, is my chance….to prove to myself and to Gingka, that I would never in my life hurt him like I did before. This is my chance to prove to him that I had a chance to fuck him, but I chose not to. This is my chance to show him that I've changed. This is my chance to prove to him that I'll save him from anybody who touches him against his will'

"So? What do you say?" Smirked Hiroshima.

Kyoya slowly walked up to them making Gingka stop struggling and look at him. When he was finally in front of him, Hiroshima took his hand off from Gingka's mouth. Kyoya put his hand on Gingka's cheek caressing it then leaned in and pecked Gingka on the lips. Gingka fluttered his eyelashes in surprise when Kyoya smiled at him and pulled him out of Hiroshima's arms.

"Lay him on the bed" said Hiroshima walking to the other side.

Kyoya sat Gingka down and sat next to him putting his arm around his shoulder making Gingka lean against his shoulder for balance.

"You know Hiroshima?" He spoke up.

"No I don't know" came the reply.

"I made a promise to myself"

"And what might that be?"

"That I would never in my life force myself on you" said Kyoya looking at Gingka in the eye who stared back.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Asked Hiroshima walking over.

"I never actually had those intentions when you asked me, I came here to get him away from you. You can call me a hero if you want" Kyoya said lifting Gingka up and sitting him on his lap trying to undo the ropes that were around his wrists.

Once he was done, he turned Gingka around and massaged Gingka's wrists that were bruised with rope burns. He looked up and dried the wet tears that slid from Gingka's golden brown eyes.

"Shh, it's okay…...you're safe" said Kyoya pulling Gingka closer to him, he could hear Gingka's quiet sobs as he tried to wipe his tears with his bruised wrists. Kyoya smiled and removed Gingka's hands away and wiped away Gingka's tears instead.

Gingka looked at him but didn't say anything, all he could do was sit there and let his tears fall down his cheeks.

Kyoya patted Gingka's leg making him flinch, Gingka looked up and got up when Kyoya was getting up as well. He swayed a little bit, but Kyoya put his arm around his back since his arms still hurt. Kyoya stood in front of Hiroshima who had his mouth wide open possibly reaching the floor. Kyoya lifted his other unoccupied arm and punched Hiroshima so hard he hit his head on the wall behind him and passed out from the impact. Gingka flinched but did not feel bad for the man, because he knew he deserved it.

"Come on Gingka, let's go to my car so I can take you home"

All Gingka could do was obey Kyoya orders or rather requests. He didn't feel that Kyoya was forcing him to do anything, he rather felt that Kyoya was giving him a choice to whether listen or not. He could say no or stop and maybe Kyoya would listen. But right now, he did not want to. He somehow felt safe with Kyoya even though he was terrified of him. He remembered what Kyoya told him before this thing even started: _"But don't expect me to save you when you're about to get raped"_. He did not understand why Kyoya would tell him that then appear and save him from Hiroshima.

When they both reached the entrance door to Hiroshima's house, Kyoya opened it and guided Gingka out making sure to not let go of him in case he might fall since he was feeling dizzy. When they both were out, Kyoya grabbed the door handle slammed the door shut making a probably priceless vase fall on the floor creating a loud CRACK. But Kyoya simply couldn't care less about it really. Hiroshima should be lucky that that wasn't his bone.

When they reached Kyoya's car, Kyoya opened the passenger seat for Gingka. Gingka hesitated but Kyoya reassured him that everything will be alright and he would be safe. So he hesitantly got in while Kyoya patted his shoulder reassuringly. After making sure that Gingka was in comfortably, he closed the door and went to the driver's seat and got in starting the car up.

"Gingka?" Kyoya said after a few minutes.

"W..What?" Gingka asked hesitantly.

"Are you….okay?"

Gingka looked out of the window not wanting to show Kyoya that he was still sobbing. Tears slid down his cheeks like a waterfall. He knew that it was over and he was safe now, but he just couldn't believe that it almost happened again. He didn't want to think about how close he was going to get raped. He couldn't forget the man's touches and words.

He brought his fingers to his face and slowly wiped his tears away. No matter how many times he tried, his tears would not stop flowing. He eventually started to cry bringing his hands to his face to hide the sound. He bent down laying his head on his knees and let all his cries out.

"Gingka….please don't cry! You're safe! You're safe! We're almost there!" Said Kyoya trying his best to comfort the redhead, he slowly rubbed Gingka's back with his hand as that seemed the only way he could think of.

"Don't cry Gingka…..please"

"I..I..can't!" Yelled Gingka in between cries.

"Everything's gonna be okay"

"No..It's not! Do you realize how close I was to getting….." Gingka then sobbed even harder.

Kyoya could not handle seeing Gingka cry like that, he did not like seeing Gingka cry at all. He knew how terrified Gingka was, he knew how close he was to getting raped. He knew it! And he was grateful that he got there before anything bad happened, or in this case, anything worse.

With a deep sigh, he slowly stopped the car near a sidewalk and got out from the car making Gingka look up with panic when Kyoya opened his door.

"Gingka?"

"Uh huh?"

Kyoya bent down so he was sitting on the car ledge. He reached out for Gingka's hands, slowly and carefully holding them in his own. He massaged over the bruises. (I know they're called rope burns, but I'm gonna call them bruises).

"Gingka, look at me" he said.

But Gingka kept on looking the other way. So Kyoya carefully turned his chin towards him and said: "shhhhh, it's okay. Everything is gonna be alright. You are safe" He then pulled Gingka towards him and himself towards Gingka and hugged him tight as in proving what he said was true, which it was.

Gingka feeling the warmth that came from the other, slowly hugged back resting his chin on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya smiled and hugged tighter patting Gingka hair.

"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy to get you some stuff, is that okay?" He asked.

Gingka nodded but did not break the hug. Kyoya thought that this was Gingka's way of saying: "in a little bit"

Kyoya smiled. He finally got to feel the others warmth in his arms. He knew that he was not supposed to feel happy considering the situation, but he couldn't help but smile at how the redhead was hugging him. He dreamed of this moment, but didn't like how it led to. He just wished that life would be fair for both of them and not let Gingka experience something like that. Was that too much to ask? Was it wrong loving a person so much that all you think about is what you'll do with your next moment with them? Was it so wrong to feel the love he felt be returned? Was it really too much to ask for?

He kissed Gingka's soft hair breaking the hug when he didn't hear any sobbing. Kyoya put his hand on Gingka's cheek caressing it making Gingka's eyes go wide. He leaned in and kissed the soft cheek then got up and slowly closed the door and went to his side, got in, started the car up, and drove off.

"Do you have to train Zero and his friends tomorrow?" Asked Kyoya wanting to keep the redheads occupied so he wouldn't think about what happened to him.

"N..No, not till next week"

"That's nice…..I'm off for the weekend, every weekend actually. I kinda get tired of typing in an office all day" said Kyoya.

"Y..Yeah"

Kyoya stopped the car in front of a pharmacy and said: "do you wanna go in with me?"

"N..No, I'll stay out here" answered Gingka looking out of the window.

"Fine, have it your way then…..if you get too hot or too cold then adjust the A.C" said Kyoya getting out and walking in the still opened pharmacy.

'I just can't believe how close I was to getting raped. I can't believe I actually trusted that guy! This is what's wrong with me, I trust everyone then I regret it later. Why? Why do things like this happen to me? Why do I always have to experience the worst? Why can't I just live a normal life?'

He looked out of the window noticing how dark it looked, he assumed it was near midnight.

'But…..why did Kyoya save me? Didn't he say that he wouldn't? I'm just so confused! Why is he being nice to someone like me? I mean, I was kinda rude to him, I did try to push him away. Why? Why is he acting like he didn't say anything to me? Why does he like to confuse me? He says he loves me then he hurts me, then he says he has nothing to do with me, then all of a sudden he's acting so…..so caring. Why?'

'When….when Hiroshima asked Kyoya to lay me down, I actually thought he would. It surprised me when he didn't listen. It surprised me when he said that he promised himself to not hurt me again. Did he really mean it? Or is he just trying to make me trust him then betray me like Hiroshima did?'

Gingka flinched when the driver's door opened revealing Kyoya getting in and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry it took me long"

"I..It's okay"

"These stuff should help you, do your arms still hurt?"

"...kinda"

"But they're not broken, right?"

"N..No, I think they're just bruised"

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Kyoya clearly mad.

Gingka flinched. "W..What?"

"I was there when that happened! I should have done something!"

"They're not broken Kyoya"

"I know that!" Snapped Kyoya.

"..."

"I should have prevented that, Gingka" he said calmly noticing how loud he was. "I'm pretty sure there's bruises and bitemarks all over you"

"But it's not your fault, Kyoya"

"Y..Yes it is! I knew what he might do to you and I didn't even tell you! All I said was to stay away from him!"

"And I didn't listen!" Yelled Gingka frustrated at having to remember what was about to happen to him back then.

"But it's not your fault Gingka, neither is it mine! If anyone is to blame, it will be Hiroshima! I knew him way longer than you do, I saw what he is capable of doing to someone"

"Oh"

"He thinks he can have his way with whoever he wants, that bastard!"

"Could we not talk about him or of what happened?" Gingka asked.

"Sure, S...Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable"

"Forget it"

After a few minutes, Kyoya parked his car in the apartment parking lot. He turned it off and him and Gingka got out.

They went in the apartment complex and went up at least two flights of stairs before reaching Kyoya's. Kyoya pulled his key from his pocket and unlocked it and opened it so they both can go in.

"Don't mind the mess" Kyoya said closing the door after they both walked in.

Clothes, garbage, papers, empty pop cans, food were everywhere. The couches were barely visible from all the stuff that was on it.

Gingka then looked at the kitchen noticing the dirty dishes that could be described as a mountain in the sink. The countertops were full with empty plates, pop cans, and leftover food.

"Some clean apartment you have" Gingka said sarcastically.

"Oh really! Thanks" Kyoya answered in the same tone.

"When was the last time you actually took some time to clean this place?" Asked Gingka.

"Not since last year"

"This is like a teenager's din"

"Let's forget about the mess for now, let's go to my bedroom…..it's a bit less messier"

"I doubt it" Gingka said.

"See for yourself" Kyoya said leading Gingka to the bedroom, he opened the door revealing…..

"This is no different from the rest of the house" Gingka said folding his arms.

"At least the bed is empty" Kyoya said putting the clothes that were all over the floor in a pile in the corner.

"At least" Gingka mumbled.

Gingka looked at Kyoya who sat on the bed, Kyoya motioned for him to come sit next to him making him hesitate.

"I'm just gonna ask you to take your jacket off, that's all I'm gonna do for now" replied Kyoya with a sigh.

So Gingka hesitantly took his jacket off putting it on a nearby chair then sat next to Gingka.

Kyoya carefully took Gingka's arm to look at it better. He frowned seeing the hand marks that were covering it.

"Does it look bad?" Asked Gingka noticing how quiet the other became.

"Just hand marks, no bruises…..but I'll wrap it up with a gauze anyway"

"But there is no need"

"If I wrap it tonight, the grip marks weren't be visible in the morning"

"But still"

"Would you rather wear long sleeves shirts to cover the marks, the weather is going to be extremely hot tomorrow"

"But"

"Like I said, if I wrap them up now, the marks won't be visible in the morning"

Gingka sighed knowing arguing was futile, he nodded and Kyoya began to work. Kyoya opened a nearby jour, and brought some gauze. He first put some medicine on the grip marks then slowly started wrapping it around each of Gingka's arms carefully.

"There" he said when done.

"Th..Thank you" said Gingka looking at his arms that were now wrapped up individually in gauze.

"No problem" replied Kyoya putting the gauze away.

Gingka then saw Kyoya pull some pants from a nearby jour. Kyoya then tossed them to him which he caught rather awkwardly.

"Put these on"

"But-"

"No buts, go in the bathroom and put them on. I'll be here if you need any help"

Gingka sighed getting up and headed to where he assumed was the bathroom. He opened the door then closed it and started stripping his pants.

When done, he frowned at how they tugged at his curves. But it's not like he could ask for another pair. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but gasp.

His hair was messy, his bandanna seemed to be out of place so he took it off but didn't bother to put it back on. He leaned seeing a couple of bite marks. He lifted his shirt up wanting to see how bad his chest looked. He looked at the mirror then instantly put his shirt down. He swore he saw dried blood on one of the bite marks.

"Gingka? You done yet?" Came a voice.

"Y..Yeah" he said then sighed. He opened the door revealing himself to Kyoya who was leaning on the other side of the wall in front of him.

Kyoya could feel a dark blush on his face, so he looked the other way and said: "are you feeling well?"

Gingka rubbed his forehead then replied: "I have a slight headache"

Kyoya sighed and reached out to grab Gingka's hand and pulled him to the bedroom and sat him carefully on the bed.

"Wait here" was all he said before walking out of the room leaving a confused and puzzled Gingka.

A few minutes later, he came back with a glass of water and a pill.

He sat down took Gingka's wrist and placed it in the palm of Gingka's hand. Gingka looked at him confused so he explained: "it's Advil, take it then drink this water…...it will make your headache go away"

"Th..Thank you" Gingka said then put the pill in his mouth, Kyoya gave him the glass of water so he took and swallowed the pill down with water.

"Gingka?" Kyoya asked awkwardly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna ask you something but don't think I'm trying to do anything bad to you…..okay?"

Gingka nodded hesitantly and scooted away from the other causing Kyoya to sigh.

"I got some type of cream from the pharmacy….it's for… the bite marks on your chest…...do you mind…..um…..if…..I….put it on you?"

Gingka looked at him with weird look and looked away noticing that Kyoya was looking at him waiting for him to answer.

"Ummm…..I…"

"I promise I won't do anything"

"I don't know about that"

"Please, that's all I'll ask for"

"But-"

"But what?"

"Do you realize how weird your question sounds?"

"I do, but it's not like I'm planning to do anything to you"

"I know I know, but…..we are rivals, that's something you don't ask to do to your rival"

"Please, it's not that I want to touch your chest, I know you're tired…..so I just want to help you out a bit, if you start to feel uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop" Kyoya said in a serious tone.

"I don't want to regret this later" Gingka said.

"Trust me, you won't"

"...fine"

Gingka swore he saw Kyoya do a little hand/fist victory. He sighed and said: "but if I tell you to stop-"

"Then I'll stop"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

So Gingka got up then laid on the bed, he saw Kyoya get the bottle opening it and squeezed a little in the palm of his hand.

"I'm gonna raise your shirt up, okay?"

"O..Okay"

So Kyoya slowly raised Gingka's shirt up not wanting to scare the other. He frowned seeing how bad the bite marks looked. He looked up at Gingka whose gaze met his. He then slowly spread the cream on the bite marks making Gingka flinch hard.

"If you want me to stop I will stop" Kyoya reminded.

'Damn that Hiroshima! I'll kill next time I see him' thought Kyoya.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.

"Not really"

"They look painful, like a beast's bite mark"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"Sorry"

"You better be" came the sarcastic answer.

"Your skin is really soft" said Kyoya but instantly regretted it after saying it.

"It makes me look girly, doesn't it?"

"N..No, I think it makes you look more attractive"

"Oh really?"

"Y..Yeah, it makes you look cute too"

"A guy does not appreciate being called cute" pouted Gingka.

"Well, it is true"

"Hm" he pouted again.

"You're cute when you pout, do you know that?"

"Oh shut up"

"I'll shut up, but that won't make you less cuter" teased Kyoya.

"I hate you"

"I know" whispered Kyoya. Gingka sighed hearing it.

"Look" Gingka said putting his hand on Kyoya's. "I may have been a pain in the ass to you, and I'm sorry… I just wanted to stay away from you that I wasn't thinking what I was saying or doing. I admit, I am terrified from you, but you are my rival and I can't change that"

Kyoya looked up and said: "so what does that mean?"

"It means…...that I forgive you" Kyoya's blue eyes lit up. "But…. we can just be friends, nothing else"

"Oh"

"You really saved my ass back there….literally…..I feel that I have to pay you back in some way"

"You don't have to"

"I feel that I should, after treating you harshly it's the least I could do…..no actually it's the most"

"Anything?"

"Yes anything…..but not anything sexual"

"Well….there is one thing"

"And what might that be?" Asked Gingka.

"I want you to live with me"

Due to Kyoya's surprising suggestion, Gingka hit his head on the backboard in surprise.

"But Kyoya-"

"You said anything, and that's not sexual"

"But that's a little too much"

"Please, that's all I want right now"

"But what if you-"

Kyoya reached out for Gingka's hand and squeezed it in his and said: "I promised myself to not ever force myself on you, and I do not want to break that promise"

"I know…..but-"

"Please, if I can't have you, let me at least have the happiness of living with you"

Gingka gasped. He did not want to regret this later, but something told him that he should to trust Kyoya.

"Okay…..but promise me you won't try to do anything"

"No sex, but kissing and touching are allowed"

"That's not fair" pouted Gingka.

"Listen Gingka, I really can't control myself when I'm around you, I can control my sexual urges but nothing else"

"Fine"

Kyoya leaned in until he was inches away from Gingka's face, he leaned in more and attached his lips to Gingka's making Gingka gasp. Kyoya broke the kiss with a smirk then said:

"You'll eventually fall in love with me"

"I doubt it"

"We'll see about that"

 **And there you have it folks! Did you like it? I sure did!**

 **please leave a review and if possible a suggestion for other chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far!**

 **I'm not gonna waste your time here, so on with the story!**

 **—**

When Kyoya woke up, it was nearly morning. He sat up rubbing his eyes then looked at the clock that read 6:13. He laid back down not wanting to get up since he was off work for the weekend. He sighed remembering the dream he dreamt last night. He hit his fist on the mattress upset that it didn't happen and it wasn't real, just another one of his fantasies. But boy was his dream awesome! He dreamed that Gingka had finally forgiven him and had agreed to live with him. That itself was like a dream come true to him!

He sighed again turning the other way. He then felt something soft under his hand, he touched it again confirming that it was really there and his mind wasn't suddenly playing tricks on him. He sat up and lifted the soft object finding out that it was a hand. He trailed his eyes up and nearly gasped.

There next to him, was Gingka sound asleep on his back, lips slightly apart, and shirt up a little revealing some of the soft creamy skin underneath.

"So yesterday wasn't a dream" whispered Kyoya.

He then hovered above Gingka's sleeping form and put his hand on Gingka's cheeks squeezing them just to make sure that he was really there.

"Mmnnnn" came the sleepy moan.

Kyoya blushed. Gingka was asleep in his bed. In. His. Bed. Finally realizing that yesterday wasn't a dream and Gingka wouldn't just disappear, he looked down at the revealed flesh that shown underneath Gingka's slightly raised up shirt. He touched it making Gingka shift in his sleep but not wake up. He raised it up a little more revealing a little more of Gingka's flat chest. He ran his hand over the creamy chest admiring how soft the skin was and looked. He bent down as if to lick to see how it tasted like, but decided against that because he knew all too well that he'll end up losing control and might wake Gingka up.

So he sat straight up and covered Gingka's chest then covered Gingka's body with the cover that covered both of them. He laid back down facing Gingka deciding whether or not to wake Gingka up. He raised his hand and touched Gingka's exposed neck.

'He's so vulnerable when he's asleep' he thought.

He then got up a little and leaned over Gingka's face leaning more placing his lips on Gingka's parted ones, he was going to insert his tongue in but decided against that for not wanting to wake him up and start an argument.

'I am such an idiot! Thinking that I can live with him without losing control!' Thought Kyoya feeling a bulge in his pants. He immediately broke the kiss and rolled over back facing Gingka now.

'What am I gonna do when Gingka notices it?' He thought before closing his blue eyes and finally going back to sleep.

~~~~~Time pass~~~~~

When Kyoya woke up again, three hours had passed. His blue eyes fluttered as the sunlight nearly blinded them. He looked over at Gingka whose back was facing him. He scooted over so he would be closer to him until his face was touching Gingka's exposed neck. He inhaled the sweet scent that he really couldn't identify what it smelled like. To him, the scent was like Japanese cherry blossom and cinnamon…...maybe?

He put his hand over Gingka's side pulling himself even more closer to the redhead. 'How could someone look so beautiful even in their sleep?' He wondered.

He trailed his fingers on Gingka's arms that were covered up with gauze. He sighed remembering what almost happened yesterday. He knew if he was only a second late it would have been too late. Hiroshima would have already had his way with Gingka. Kyoya was glad that he made it just in time before Hiroshima could actually pull Gingka's boxers down.

'I wonder what me and Gingka are gonna do today? I am off for the weekend, so maybe me and Gingka could just hang out. I don't know if Gingka's gonna go train Zero and his little annoying group or not….. I hope not'

He stopped touching Gingka's arm when Gingka sighed in his sleep. He could see that the redhead was exhausted from yesterday's events and really wanted some rest.

Kyoya looked at the clock noticing that it read 9:23. The thing was, he wanted to get up but didn't. He wanted to be there once Gingka did in case the redhead felt sick or anything. Just another excuse to be with him.

He heard Gingka sigh again then shift a little in his sleep. (Quick reminder: Gingka's back is facing Kyoya). Kyoya sat up a bit to lean over Gingka's sleeping form to see if the redhead was in distress, but Gingka's face didn't show any emotion in it. It was almost as if he was sleeping dreamlessly. Kyoya thought that that was a good thing, because if Gingka did dream he might have nightmares over what happened the previous night.

"Hhnnnnn" came a sleepy moan again shifting in his sleep finally waking up.

Kyoya instantly leaned away not wanting to get in an argument with Gingka since he was watching him in his sleep…..which was a bit creepy. But he had no regrets.

When Gingka finally opened his golden brown eyes, he got up rubbing his eyes. He felt some movement next to him so he looked towards it only to see that it was Kyoya sitting up as well.

"Good morning, Gingka"

"G..Good morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Uh huh"

Gingka then removed the covers off of him and stood up stretching not knowing what he just did effected Kyoya…..badly. Kyoya hurriedly stood up and looked the other way, back facing Gingka.

"Gosh! I really did sleep in"

"Well, we were both tired…...so it's okay"

"Yeah, you're right….but I usually wake up really early, waking up this late makes me feel I missed something important"

"Don't worry"

"You said you had no work today, right?" Gingka asked.

"I don't have work on weekends"

"That's good"

"Oh is it? Could it be that you miss me when I'm gone?" Teased Kyoya walking over to Gingka.

"Haha very funny"

Kyoya smirked and stood right in front of Gingka slowly decreasing the distance between them. Gingka leaned backwards the more Kyoya leaned in until he hit the bed causing him to lose his balance and fall flat on the bed Kyoya on top of him.

"You're really cute 'you know that?"

When Gingka realized how close their faces were, he looked the other way leaving his neck fully exposed to the other. Kyoya leaned down more licking the flesh making Gingka let out a soft: "haaaaahhh".

"I don't know why you insist on rejecting my feelings, but right now you seem turned on" whispered Kyoya in the others ear.

"I'm….haah….not" Gingka denied.

"Keep denying it, but at the end you'll be wanting me badly"

"N-No I won't"

"You really look hot right now" said Kyoya running his hand up and down Gingka's body. He then leaned down and spread kisses all over Gingka's neck.

"Sto...haaa" escaped from Gingka's lips.

"You are quite a turn on" said Kyoya putting his knee between Gingka's legs making Gingka flinch.

"G..Get off me" Gingka said struggling a bit and tried to push Kyoya away.

"Your voice even turns me on" said Kyoya then bit Gingka's neck creating a hickey. Gingka winced when Kyoya licked the blood away.

"Stop this Kyoya! I don't like it!" Gingka suddenly yelled remembering what almost happened last night.

Kyoya instantly stopped upon hearing the redheads words and looked up seeing how scared Gingka looked.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Just stop…." he whispered again.

"Gingka?"

"I…...don't know what's …..wrong with me now….but-"

"Shhhh, I know I know…... I'm sorry" said Kyoya putting his finger on Gingka's lips silencing him.

"It's okay" Gingka mumbled.

Kyoya then pulled Gingka up so they both can stand and wrapped his arms around him and rubbed the other's back reassuring him that he'll be okay. Gingka sighed and slowly hugged back hesitantly.

Kyoya smiled and couldn't help but feel relieved that Gingka didn't get upset like he thought he would. Maybe Gingka was finally opening up to him…..slowly? At least he was in the first place.

Gingka broke the hug and said: "could you help me take the gauze off?"

"Sure"

So he and Gingka sat down. Kyoya slowly unwrapped the gauze off making Gingka flinch a couple of times. But Kyoya made sure he did it slowly and carefully so he wouldn't cause any pain for the redhead.

"...There, see? I told you it'll be gone in the morning"

Gingka moved his arms and realized that Kyoya was right, there was no more hand marks.

"Do you mind if I took a shower?" Gingka suddenly asked.

Kyoya blushed. He couldn't take the picture of a completely naked Gingka in HIS bathroom taking a shower out of his mind.

"Kyoya?" Came a voice snapping him from his perverted thoughts.

"S..Sure, go right ahead….if you need anything I'll be outside the door" Kyoya mentally slapped himself for saying his plans out loud.

"Ok...ay" Gingka said awkwardly.

"I washed your clothes yesterday and dried them, they should be in the dryer now" Kyoya spoke up.

"Thanks Kyoya, you really are thoughtful" Gingka said walking away.

Kyoya blushed upon hearing this and couldn't help but feel pride fill him up. He laid on the bed thinking of what happened earlier when he was on top of Gingka.

'I completely lost myself there, I didn't mean to scare him…..I thought he was enjoying it. I guess I forgot that Gingka's body is really sensitive'

Kyoya sighed remembering what he did to the redhead back then and felt guilty. He was the cause for the redheads fears and he hated himself for that.

A loud CRASH was heard from the bathroom, so Kyoya ran towards it and opened the door when it roughly closed making him flinch.

"Don't you dare try to open the door!" Came a loud voice.

"I heard a loud noise, I just thought you got yourself hurt" Kyoya replied trying to open the door wanting to check on the redhead.

"Well someone…..I'm not gonna mention who…..doesn't know how to pick up after themselves and left a bottle of soup on the floor" came the reply.

"I wonder who that is?" Teased Kyoya while still trying to open the door.

"I swear if you open that door I will hit you with this…..um…...metal thingy…...yeah! With this metal thingy!"

"Fine fine, but are you hurt somewhere?"

"I think I bruised my hip with the fall, but it should be fine, not sure if it's a bruise or a scratch though"

Kyoya sighed in relief after hearing this. "If you want I could take a look at it?" He asked.

"No..no need to do that you pervert" said Gingka turning the water on.

"Me? A pervert? Really?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't know that before" came the sarcastic reply.

"Are you in now?" Asked Kyoya.

"Would it bother you if I wasn't?"

"A little"

"Well, I'm getting in now"

"Are you naked?"

"No, I'm taking a shower with my clothes on" came the sarcastic reply.

Kyoya sighed and sat down leaning his back on the door. He really did feel like a pervert right now but he really didn't mind.

"Say Gingka?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you wanna go out today?"

"No" came the solid reply.

"Why not?"

"Because me and you are going to spend some quality time together cleaning your apartment from top to bottom"

"Why can't we just hire a maid?" Pouted Kyoya.

"Because you need some exercise, and you should be cleaning your apartment by yourself. I really wasn't kidding when I said your apartment looks like a teenager din"

"Fiiine"

"And besides, maybe we could find your lost remote and watch a movie tonight…...if we're done of course"

"Okay"

Kyoya got up hearing the water was finally off, he leaned his back on the door tapping his foot waiting impatiently for the other to come out.

"I'm sorry if I took so long"

"It's okay"

Kyoya sighed again really wanting to go in and take a quick shower to make the bulge in his pants at least go down. He really did NOT want Gingka to see this.

The door finally opened so Kyoya sat up straight looking at none other than Gingka. He blushed seeing Gingka still drying his hair and was still dripping wet.

"...wow!" He said not knowing what to say. He couldn't help but think Gingka looked really smoking hot at the moment…...but who was he kidding, Gingka always looked hot.

"You can go in if you want?" Gingka asked awkwardly.

"...s-sure" he walked in closing the door behind him.

'WHO AM I KIDDING!? I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!' Yelled Kyoya in thought getting in the shower after turning the water on and taking his close off.

'AND DAMN THIS THING! IT WON'T GO DOWN!" Said Kyoya looking…..down.

'If Gingka sees this he'll be scared to death!'

'What am I gonna do?' Said Kyoya turning the water off and getting out with a towel around his waist and hair. He dried himself and his hair until he was somewhat dry then he put his boxers and pants on then came up with an idea and smirked.

-Line break-

Gingka sighed after staring at the huge mess in the living room and kitchen. He honestly didn't know where to start, but he thought that he could start by picking up all the garbage off the floor in the living room.

"How old is this?" Said Gingka picking up a banana peel that was completely black. He put it in a garbage bag and proceeded to do the same with the rest.

He heard a couple of footsteps and looked towards the sound. He rolled his eyes and shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"Like what you see?" Smirked Kyoya.

Gingka looked at Kyoya again seeing what Kyoya was aiming him to see. He saw Kyoya shirtless revealing his 6 pack. He looked away saying:

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to be ogling over your chest?"

"It is also the part when you ask me to touch my chest" said Kyoya walking forward to Gingka grabbing his hand and placing it on his bare chest.

"Damn! Your hand is so soft!" Said Kyoya leaning in moaning a little bit.

He pushed Gingka towards the back of the couch and placed his hand behind Gingka's waste and pushed Gingka backwards until Gingka's back touched the back of the couch.

"I could take you right now if I could" whispered Kyoya. He leaned in decreasing the distance between their faces.

"W..We should be cleaning-" said Gingka but was silenced when Kyoya put his finger on on his lips.

"We should be, yes. But we can do different stuff if you know what I mean?"

"But-" He was silenced again when Kyoya squeezed his cheeks.

"Even your cheeks are soft!"

"Stop it" said Gingka trying to get himself out of Kyoya's hold.

"Oh come on! you're so cute right now, I need to enjoy every second of it" said Kyoya placing his tongue on Gingka's cheek and licked it.

"I don't appreciate being called cute!" Pouted Gingka trying to lean away but Kyoya held his chin in place so he can presume his licking.

"But you are, you shouldn't be let out of the house. Anybody would want you" Kyoya said licking Gingka's jawline.

"Not everyone has a perverted mind like you"

"Yes they do, you're just too oblivious to realize it"

"But-"

"But what?" Asked Kyoya trailing his tongue to Gingka's neck and continued his licking.

"Not everyone thinks like you"

"Yes they do and worse" Kyoya then ran his hand up and down Gingka body making Gingka flinch.

"Stop it Kyoya…..ahhh"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Smirked Kyoya.

"N..No I'm not!"

Kyoya then put his hand under Gingka's shirt and touched all over Gingka's back making Gingka squirm in his grip.

"N..No more K..Kyoya" moaned Gingka trying to peel Kyoya's hands off of him.

"I love your voice, it's so sexy!"

Kyoya then proceeded to lick and touch Gingka all over making Gingka squirm even more. Gingka kept on struggling in the older's hold but the other was too busy enjoying the taste and feel of the other to let go.

"I love this body of yours, it's pure perfection!"

"S..Stop it Kyoya! I d..don't like it!" Yelled Gingka but was again ignored by the other.

"I love you" Kyoya said stopping and looking at Gingka dead in the eye.

Gingka gasped at this clearly not expecting it so suddenly. He looked away but Kyoya grabbed his chin forcefully and placed his lips on the other making Gingka gasp giving him full access for him to enter his tongue in Gingka's mouth.

"Mmpf…." Gingka let out as he tried to break the kiss.

A string of saliva was made when Kyoya finally broke the kiss. Gingka panted hard and looked away refusing to look at Kyoya in the eye.

"I love you" Kyoya said again leaning Gingka's chin towards him so he could face him.

"...no you don't"

Kyoya frowned and asked: "why would you think that?"

"I don't know…...I just do"

Kyoya sighed understanding what Gingka was trying to say. But it's not like Kyoya just loved Gingka's body, sure it was sexy and cute and extremely hot, but he doesn't love Gingka for that, he loved Gingka way more than just his body. He loved his kindness and caring and the characteristics that made Gingka…...Gingka.

He looked back at Gingka whose chin was still in between his fingers, he leaned forward and kissed Gingka's soft cheek then let go of him and held his hand in his.

"Gingka….do you really think I love just your body?"

Gingka looked away and didn't answer the question.

"I mean I really do love your body, Gingka…...but I just don't love you for that"

Gingka looked at him like he said something crazy.

"I love...everything…..about you, and maybe I like to show it sexually…..but that doesn't mean I just want to touch and kiss you and eventually have sex with you"

Gingka tensed.

"But..but I love you Gingka, and I know it's not like me to say such thing since I have my lion pride, but I found out when it comes to you, I have no dignity. You wouldn't understand that because you don't love somebody the way I do. But..But to me, my feelings for you gives me no shame. It just doesn't. It's not a guy's thing to stay stuff like this to another guy, I mean girls like it and they fangirl over it….but a guy shouldn't be like this. But I really don't care, I really don't care what people think, all I care for is what you think"

Gingka's eyes were wide open in shock at the sudden confession. He really didn't know how to respond to it, because he had no such feelings for the other.

"Look Gingka, I'm not gonna push or force you to love me, I'll wait for you and if takes you a hundred years then so be it"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be dead by then"

Kyoya frowned at the redheads words and brought him to a hug. He just couldn't bare the thought of losing him. What if Gingka dies before he does? What if he gets killed? What if gets really sick that he dies? What if someone hurt him badly that he might die?

Gingka noticing the tension in the others grip patted him on the back and said: "me and Pegasus have developed a bond like no other, I treat him like a friend and he treats me like a friend, no master relationship. Pegasus proved that he will always stay by my side. Pegasus was supposed to die when the nemesis crisis happened, but I guess he didn't want to leave me alone in the world. My five years of training strengthened our bond and he wouldn't let someone kill me or get badly sick. He heals me when I'm wounded but it doesn't always work with all the circumstances…...what I mean is, Pegasus would protect me just like I would protect him"

"Oh" was all Kyoya could say. "You said not all circumstances?" Asked Kyoya.

"Y..Yeah, he could heal me if I got battle wounded or if I'm really sick, but other than that he can't"

"Any specific examples?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about ~specific examples~"

"Oh" said Kyoya confirming his thoughts. He tightened his grip on the redhead hugging him tightly to his chest.

"They say love hurts, but they just don't know what they're missing" said Kyoya breaking the hug with a sad smile.

"They also say to clean up after yourself"

Kyoya chuckled and picked up an empty wrapper off the ground and threw it in the trash can.

"Much better" said Gingka doing the same as well.

So they both got to work, they got all the trash and putted it in a big black garbage bag and set it by the main door. Gingka washed the dishes while Kyoya _tried_ to sweep the floor.

"You really don't know how to do anything?" Chuckled Gingka.

"It's not my fault!"

"How hard can sweeping the floor be, you're making it seem harder than what it actually is" said Gingka walking to him.

"Like you know how"

"Give it here" said Gingka motioning with his hand for Kyoya to give him the broom. He put it on the floor and slid it the correct direction making sure he got all the dust and crumbs in a pile.

"It's not that hard" said Gingka giving the broom back and continue to wish the sink full of dishes.

"Well, if you can do it, so could I" said Kyoya moving the broom the same direction Gingka showed him.

"That's the spirit!" Chuckled Gingka.

Kyoya laughed and Gingka dried his hands finishing the dishes. He sighed seeing the amount of garbage in the living room.

"You know, if you cleaned your apartment a year ago then you wouldn't have this big of a mess"

"I know I know, but I had a lot of things going on these last eight years"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I don't think you would like to remember" answered Kyoya.

Gingka looked at him confused but then realized what the elder had meant. He saw Kyoya sit down with a loud sigh burying his face in his hands.

"I don't know why I did that? If I just could control myself back then, then none of this would have happened and me and you would be dating and probably married by now"

Gingka sighed at this as well and stood there not knowing what to do or how to respond to that. He knew Kyoya regretted it but he didn't know that he kept thinking about it for eight years.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya flinched hearing his name and stood up slowly making sure not to look him in the eye.

"I did say I forgave you-"

"I know that!" Yelled Kyoya making Gingka flinch wildly. Kyoya noticed this and sighed realizing how loud his voice suddenly became.

"Gingka…..listen, what I did was unforgivable! I deserve to rot in hell! I…" but stopped when he felt two arms around him from behind. He looked behind him seeing that Gingka was leaning his head against his back.

"Gingka?"

"Shut up! I'm the one that's supposed to say that! I'm the one that's supposed to say you're unforgivable! I'm the one that's supposed to say that you deserve to rot in hell!"

"Gingka?" Asked Kyoya hearing Gingka sob.

"I could have left last night when you were asleep! I could have reported that you raped me eight years ago! I could have told someone instead of keeping it in for eight damn years!"

Kyoya felt the pressure that was once on his back off when Gingka got up. He turned around seeing Gingka leaning his back on the back of the couch head resting on his knees silently sobbing.

"Gingka?" Asked Kyoya sitting next to him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Tell anyone what?"

"W..What I did to you?"

"I just couldn't…..I was so scared that I just wanted to be alone, and I just won the battle against nemesis…..…..I was just so scared"

Kyoya gulped and felt like crap all over again. He knew he terrified the redhead and caused all the pain, yet he couldn't let go of him. In fact, that just made him love him more.

"Gingka, I can apologize for the rest of my life and I would still feel guilty" said Kyoya scooting closer to Gingka putting an arm around Gingka's shoulders leaning him closer to his own. Gingka closed his eyes and sat there letting his tears out while Kyoya comforted him.

Kyoya couldn't help but feel relieved feeling the warmth from the others body. He smiled when he didn't hear any more cries from the other.

Gingka broke the other's embrace and said: "let's get back to work"

"Sure"

—Line Break—-

The two continued their cleaning until all was left to clean was Kyoya's room.

"I can't believe you have this much clothes and you don't wear any of it" Gingka said picking up a shirt and putting it in a basket so it could be washed.

"I do wear them, but then I take them off"

"So everyday before you go to work you play dress up?"

"Not technically, but yeah"

"I am so glad I don't work" said Gingka stretching his arms.

"You don't?"

"It's not that I'm a millionaire or something, but I just don't have to"

"But what about you training the kids in the park?"

"I do that for free and because I like to"

"That's humble"

"And besides what am I supposed to do in life?"

"You never change"

"I try not to"

Kyoya sighed and put some clothes in the basket. He noticed that the basket might explode if he added anything else so picked it up and headed out of the room to put them in the washer.

When he came back he asked: "what are we doing for dinner?"

"I don't think you have any food that we can eat without getting food poisoning, so maybe take outs?"

"Sure"

When the floor was finally clean; meaning no clothes were on the floor, Gingka brought the broom and began sweeping while Kyoya sat on the bed to stay out of the way.

"Gingka?"

"Hmm?"

"Who taught you how to clean?"

"Isn't cleaning one of the basic life skills?"

"It is, but you didn't know how to do anything when you were younger. You only cared about beyblade"

Gingka sighed then said: "I met some good folks who offered to teach me some stuff that did not involve beyblading"

"Oh really? So they taught you how to clean their house?" Asked Kyoya irritated.

"That and some other things"

"Like what? How to be a toy?" He asked in a mad like tone.

"What? No! How could you say such a thing?! They-"

"You are so oblivious Gingka" said Kyoya massaging his forehead. "When a guy teaches you how to clean, their real intentions are to get in your pants"

"That's nonsense!"

"But it is true, what else did he teach you?"

"He taught me how to play some instruments" Gingka said folding his arms.

"Oh really? Did he make you play for him at night?"

Gingka squeezed the handle of the broom and said: "No! He told me that it'll get the stress of my chest"

"Oh really?"

"And besides, it's none of your business" Gingka said looking away

"Anything that involves you is my business"

"Oh shut up, why do you have to make every conversation sexual?"

"I don't make my conversations sexual"

"Ummm yeah you do, we were just talking about cleaning and-"

"You're missing the point, what I'm trying to tell you is that when a guy teaches you how to clean and other things, his main goal is to get in your pants"

"No it isn't"

"Yeah it is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"Isn't"

"Is"

"It isn't, you just think that because you have a perverted mind"

"I do have a perverted mind-"

"See-"

"But I'm not naive like you"

"I'm not naive" said Gingka with a pout.

"You are the most oblivious guy I ever met"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really"

"Then you can add that to the list of things you don't like about me" said Gingka pointing the broom at Kyoya.

"I love everything about you, even your obliviousness"

"Oh wow" Gingka said casually.

"It is, but you have to be careful"

"Why's that?"

"Do I really have to explain everything to you?" Kyoya said slapping his forehead.

Gingka looked at him confused and slowly continued sweeping.

"Didn't your dad ever tell you that you attract attention?"

"Ummmm, no?"

"He never told you about the talk?"

"No, because I was too young back then"

"What a-" said Kyoya but stopped in mid sentence when Gingka gave him the look that said if he dared continue he'll be hit…...badly.

"He wasn't gonna tell a thirteen year old about sex Kyoya. I'm two years younger than you, remember that"

"Yeah yeah"

"And besides, why do you care?"

"Are you really asking me why I care?"

Gingka nodded.

"Because of my undying love for you, that's why"

Gingka blushed at this and looked away putting the dust pile in a corner and slowly put it in the garbage.

"Changing the subject for a minute, you have to train Zero and his annoying group tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, got to be there by ten….why?"

"Do you mind if I tagged along? I don't have work tomorrow"

"I don't mind as long as you behave"

"I'm not a child!"

"Say that when you have a clean apartment"

"Hm" Kyoya said looking away.

Gingka stood up resting his hands on his hips admiring his work. He was glad the cleaning was done. He looked back at Kyoya who was now laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

He was about to leave the room to put the broom away when Kyoya suddenly said:

"Thanks"

"Huh? Oh, you're welcome"

"I'll try and clean it more often"

"I highly doubt that" Gingka said with a chuckle.

"No really, I will"

"Well, since I'll be living here too I will be doing the cleaning"

"And the cooking?" Kyoya asked sitting up.

"And the cooking" Gingka replied with a smile.

"Wait, you can cook?"

"Ummm, Yeah"

"I didn't know you can cook"

"I never really told you, it's not really important anyway" Gingka said sitting down next to Kyoya.

"You'd make an amazing housewife"

"What?"

"I said you'd make an amazing housewife"

"Who are you calling a housewife?" Gingka stood up offended.

"You can clean, cook, you're adorable, you're sexy, you're sassy, and-"

"I am not cute nor am I ~sassy~" Gingka said with hand gestures.

"But you are, you're just the most cutest thing I've ever seen"

"I am not cute!" Gingka said with a pout.

"Denying it only makes you cuter"

"Oh shut up"

"Fine fine….but you're still cute"

"Give one reason why I shouldn't smack you with that broom over there!"

"Oh my! What a cute temper you have" Kyoya Said with a smirk.

Gingka sighed deeply and looked away pouting. He knew that Kyoya was smirking at him celebrating his victory. So he got up and walked to the broom to put it away leaving the room. Kyoya sat up noticing the other leaving and followed him out of the room.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, do you wanna join me?"

"I don't feel like eating out"

"We could order it to-go"

"Go by yourself" said Gingka throwing himself on the couch.

"I'm not leaving you here alone"

"And why not?"

"Anyone could break in and-"

"No one is gonna break in"

"How do you know?"

"Because I do and besides, I'm tired"

"You were the one that wanted to clean the apartment"

"Because it was a dump"

"Why don't you just go with me, I won't have to worry if someone breaks in and tried to hurt you in anyway"

"You're being unrealistic" Gingka said standing up putting his hands on his hips.

"And how am I being unrealistic?"

"No one is going to break in and-"

"And how do you know?"

"...I don't know!"

"Is it that you don't want to come with me?"

"...no, I'm just tired"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure "

"Fine, I don't want to force you to go….but just know that I want to protect you" said Kyoya getting a jacket from the coat rack that was behind the door and put it on.

"Kyoya?"

"Yeah?"

"You...I…..um…...nothing"

Kyoya smiled and hugged the redhead and quickly kissed him on the cheek before breaking the embrace and walked to the door.

"Don't open the door for anyone, I'll have my key so I wouldn't try to knock"

Gingka looked at the door the at Kyoya and said: "alright"

"I'll be back in a half an hour at the most"

"Take your time" Gingka said sarcastically.

"Haha" Kyoya answered in the same tone.

Gingka watched Kyoya leave before laying down on the couch looking up at the ceiling deep in thought.

 **Gingka P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm really living with Kyoya. I never thought that I would ever look at him the same way as I used to. I never thought that I'd forgive him. And here I am living with him in his apartment. I never really expected that to be honest.

I wonder why he likes me? What does he see in me that he doesn't see in anyone else? And he has the nerve to say that I'm cute! How dare he! I swear-!

 **End of Gingka's P.O.V**

A yawn interrupted the redhead from his thoughts. Gingka turned around so he would be laying on his side.

'I'll just close my eyes and wait till Kyoya comes back' Gingka thought and slowly closed his eyes.

~~~Half An Hour Later~~~

Kyoya unlocked the door and opened and walked in with two bags occupying each hand. He closed the door and locked it and put the two bags on the kitchen counter.

"I'm home Gingka, let's eat!" He called out but there was no answer.

"Gingka?!" But there was still no answer.

"Where did he go?" He asked himself.

He walked around the couch finally finding what he was looking for. He bent down and stood on his knees brushing Gingka's bangs out of his eyes revealing Gingka's closed eyelids.

"Gingka" he shook the redhead carefully but the redhead didn't show any signs of waking up. Kyoya sighed and sat on the couch next to Gingka admiring how peaceful the redhead looked when asleep.

'I guess he wasn't kidding about being tired' he thought.

Kyoya looked at the kitchen which was connected to the living room and looked at the food he brought. He looked down at Gingka who was still asleep. He mentally debated whether or not to wake him up or not but chose not to for two reasons. Reason #1 is that he looked really tired and it would be cruel to disturb his slumber. Reason #2 is that he looked quite cute in his sleep.

Kyoya got up coming up with an idea. He brought his phone and unlocked it quickly taking a picture before putting it away like he didn't do anything.

"This will do great for blackmail" he whispered then smirked.

He leaned down and kissed Gingka's slightly parted lips before getting up and getting ready for bed.

He looked at the food that he bought and decided to eat it tomorrow with Gingka so they both could enjoy it together.

 **00000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000**

 **Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate you guys waiting for me to update.**

 **Dont forget to leave a review! And you are welcome to pm me with any ideas or anything else.**

 ***I will try to update once every 1-2 weeks.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed reading this and can't wait for more!**

 **Dont forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry for the long wait but I want the chapters to be long and I do get writers block quite often. So I hope understand that.**

 **I'll stop talking now and let you read~**

* * *

"Beep….Beep…...Beep….Beep…..Beep"

Was heard from Gingka's phone. Kyoya woke up and sighed then snoozed the alarm for another 15 minutes completely forgetting that they both had to leave early to get there on time to train Zero and his friends. He laid back down and went back to sleep after of course putting his arms around Gingka snuggling closer to him.

—(15 minutes later)—

The alarm went off again and the same thing happened. Kyoya woke up, snoozed the alarm for another 15 minutes. He heard Gingka sigh in his sleep so he played with his hair for a little while and until he himself closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Now I'm sure you're all wondering where are they sleeping? Gingka slept on the couch last night, right? And I'm pretty sure the couch wouldn't fit both of them. So how is Kyoya snuggling with Gingka?

There is room on the couch if two people slept on top of each other, right? And that's exactly what is happening at the moment. Kyoya somehow managed to lift Gingka up without waking him and slowly laid himself down and then laid Gingka on top of him. It really is simple if the one on top of you weighs way less than you do, right?

Kyoya put his hands around Gingka and hugged him tightly in his sleep. Gingka's head was resting against the other's chest and Kyoya's face or rather chin was laying on Gingka's shoulder.

(15 minutes later)

The alarm went off again on Gingka's phone so he turned it off this time not wanting to put it on snooze. He looked in front of him at the still sleeping figure of Gingka. He played with his hair and inhaled his sweet scent. His hands went up and down Gingka's back and he couldn't help but feel happy about the position he literally put himself in.

'Gingka is going to kill me when he wakes up' he thought.

(15 minutes later)

Gingka shifted in his sleep waking up. He opened his eyes and tried to set up but found out that he couldn't. He tried again and failed miserably.

"Well good morning sleepy head" came a voice from…..underneath him?

He pushed himself a little with his arms and gasped at seeing none other than Kyoya. He seemed confused which in fact he was, he was sure that he slept on the couch _by himse_. So what was he doing on top of Kyoya?

"W..Why am I-" But stopped when Kyoya pulled him closer to his chest.

"You are so adorable when you're confused" cooed Kyoya.

"No….I'm not" Gingka managed to answer.

Kyoya smiled and played with Gingka's hair completely unaware of how late it had became. He pulled Gingka closer if that was even possible inhaling his scent. He felt Gingka's slightly struggling from on top of him.

"Can you stop? Let me up" Gingka said trying to at least sit up but Kyoya played along and increased his grip.

"I'll only let you up if you give me my good morning kiss" Kyoya said as he looked at Gingka who looked at him back.

"I. Am. Not. Kissing. You" Gingka said attempting to get up again.

But all Kyoya did was smirk and say: "You know, it is 9:50. The sooner you kiss me the sooner I'll let you up, and the sooner I let you up the sooner we'll get there"

Gingka sighed knowing whether he kissed Kyoya now or not he'll still be late. He looked at Kyoya who looked back at him with a cocky smile.

"So? What are you gonna do?"

Gingka sighed and looked away with a blush forming on his cheeks. He then leaned over Kyoya and kissed his forehead. He saw Kyoya close his eyes and blush dark red when he was done.

"Now can you let me up?"

"Couldn't you kiss me on the lips?" Kyoya said in a pouting tone.

"You didn't specify where I should kiss you" Gingka answered with a smirk trying to raise himself up.

Kyoya looked at Gingka who was getting frustrated. So he sat up making Gingka sit up with him. He put his hand on Gingka's shoulders making Gingka look at his hands with uneasiness in his eyes. He waited until Gingka looked back at him then roughly pushed him back until Gingka was laying on the couch underneath him.

"You should just cancel your training with those punks, I'm not letting you leave" Kyoya said as he bent down placing his lips on Gingka's soft ones making Gingka gasp unknowing that that allowed for Kyoya to deepen the kiss until he could feel Kyoya's tongue in his mouth.

He shook his head violently as seeing that was the only solution to breaking the kiss. Kyoya groaned in annoyance when he suddenly lost contact.

"What was that for?"

"That was for lying to me, and this…" said Gingka kicking Kyoya in the stomach. "...is for not getting up when I told you to"

Kyoya groaned in pain and got off of Gingka putting his hands on his _injured_ stomach while Gingka got off and walked away from Kyoya as possible with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"I'll get you for that!" Kyoya said sitting on the couch still clutching his stomach.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't get off of me and started acting like a pervert"

"Like I said, I'll get you for this"

"Oh my god! I'm so scared! Someone help me!" Gingka said dramatically then ended it with a laugh.

"Oh you'll wish you never said that" mumbled Kyoya then smirked.

"Oh puh-lease" Gingka said going in the bathroom and closed the door behind him leaving Kyoya alone in the livingroom.

'Surprised he wasn't upset that I turned the alarm off' thought Kyoya sitting on the couch turning his phone on and looking at the picture he took yesterday of the redhead.

'This will do excellent blackmail someday' he thought then turned his phone off and putting it it on the coffee table in front of him.

He walked around the livingroom then to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He went in his room seeing the light in the bathroom still on.

'Will it hurt if I peeked a little? I'm sure he won't notice…' he looked down at the bulge in his pants and sighed realizing if he did look at the redheads naked body he wouldn't be able to control himself and ending up doing something…. _bad_ to him.

'There is always some other time-' he thought but stopped when he heard the door to the bathroom opening revealing the person he was just thinking about.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood or I would have hurt you…..badly" Gingka said looking at the clock that was on the night stand that read 10:10.

"So, I guess I'm just lucky...right?"

"...You could say that"

"Well, give me a couple of minutes so I can get ready" said Kyoya going into the bathroom closing or rather slamming the door behind him.

His body sank to the ground. And he rested his back on the door and placed his head on his knees while trying not to scream in frustration.

'I am such an idiot! How can I live in peace when he's living with me? How am I supposed to not to get -this- when all he does is act cute and sexy….it's like he's trying to turn me on, which is successfully working!'

He looked down noticing how big his -bulge- became. 'How the hell am I supposed to hide this from him without being suspicious? I swear- If this -thing- does not go down then I'll have to kick him out. I don't want to force myself on him! I promised myself to not ever do that'

~~~~3 minutes later~~~~

When Kyoya was finally done in the bathroom, he went to the livingroom where Gingka was waiting. He was going to say somethinh but Gingka looked noticing him and headed to the door patiently waiting.

"You ready?" He asked looking at Kyoya who nodded.

So they both stepped out of the apartment and locked it then walked to the apartment parking lot. Kyoya walked to his car and attempted to unlock the door but stopped when he noticed that Gingka was still standing on the stairs with his hands resting on his hips while looking at him confused.

"Are you coming or not?" Asked Kyoya opening the door.

"Yeah, But not that way" Replied Gingka pointing at the car.

"And why not?" Asked Kyoya leaning his hand on the car.

"Because you Tategame~ need some exercise"

"But I'm fit" Replied Kyoya sliding his hands down and pointing at his well-fit body.

"When was the last time you actually took time to go on a walk?"

"...um, maybe two years ago?"

"Oh come on, stop wasting my time and get over here"

"Fine" said Kyoya closing the car door and locking it then walked over to where Gingka was.

"Much better" Gingka said walking out of the parking lot followed by Kyoya. When they were finally out of the apartment complex, Kyoya could feel a little less stress on his chest. He looked at Gingka who was looking rather worried and kind of nervous. He felt guilty for turning off the alarm on the phone but couldn't find himself apologizing for that, because somethings are meaningless to apologize for.

"So Gingka? Why do you have to train them?"

"What do you mean _why_ do I have to train them?"

"We were never trained, we trained by ourselves. We never had a trainer to train us and even if we did we would have refused"

"I know where you're getting at, but things are a bit different these days. Ever since nemesis, people have been fearing to beyblade. It took Tsubasa to design new stadiums to make people beyblade again. And besides, I like training those kids...they remind me of the good old days in some way"

"But still, what are they gonna do if you can't train them anymore?"

"I'm not gonna train them for the rest of my life Kyoya, just for a couple of months and then we're done"

"That's good, because they need to depend on themselves"

"You're right"

"Of course I'm right"

"Oh shut up!"

Kyoya only smirked in response then stopped walking when he noticed that they had arrived at the park. He looked at Gingka who didn't stop walking but kept walking into the park not wanting to be anymore late than he already was. Kyoya took a deep breath then followed Gingka remembering that he only was doing this for Gingka and not because he wanted to.

"Gingka!" He flinched hearing Gingka's name being yelled from across the park. How he wanted to hit who ever yelled that loudly and gave him a headache!

'Why can't kids just be quiet and not always have to annoy people every time they turn around?' He thought to himself remembering a couple of names that applied to that.

"What took you so long?" Asked Ren.

"Sorry, I...had to do some things before getting here" Gingka replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You don't have to apologize to these annoying brats" Kyoya said when he reached there.

Gingka turned his gaze over to him and rolled his eyes and said: "The only annoying one here is you"

"Who are you calling annoying?" Glared Kyoya getting upset.

But before Gingka could answer Zero Asked: "Kyoya? What are you doing here? You usually... _never_ come"

"I can come if I wanna come, your name is not written on this place to tell me wether to come or not to come!" Replied Kyoya feeling heat rise up in his chest from anger and annoyance.

"Chill Kyoya, He was trying to lighten up the mood here" Gingka cut in defending Zero from Kyoya's glare.

"I don't know why I came here in the first place" Kyoya said putting his hands in his pockets with a huff.

"You're the one that wanted to _tag_ _along_ " Gingka said with hand gestures.

"Kyoya asked you to _tag along_?" Zero spoke up with a laugh. "I wonder why! Oh I know! Kyoya L-O-V-E-S Gingka! And he would do _anything_ for him! _Right Kyoya_?"

Kyoya and Gingka blushed at this and looked at each other but Gingka ended it with a glare then a huff.

Kyoya looked back at Zero who was still laughing, he walked over to him casting his shadow on him until Zero stopped laughing noticing Kyoya's shadow on him and slowly looked up with a gulp.

Kyoya leaned down and whispered to him so only he could hear him: "Do you have a problem with that? Of course you don't, you'd do _anything_ to make Gingka happy"

"So you two are a couple now?" Zero whispered back.

"No, but you could say we're in the process...now instead of laughing, why don't you help me win his heart? I could use all the help I could get?"

Zero looked at Gingka whose back was facing them. "Really? Does he know?"

"He does, But he won't accept my feelings...do you mind helping me?" Asked Kyoya with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" Answered Zero in a whisper.

"This stays between us"

"I know"

Kyoya stood back up with a smirk. 'Maybe this little punk isn't that bad' he thought. He then walked over to Gingka putting his arm around his shoulder causing Gingka to flinch and push his arm away and walked away from him.

Kyoya looked back at Zero who nodded slowly understanding what Kyoya was telling or rather showing him.

'So Kyoya does like Gingka, I always thought that and that's true. But Gingka does not like Kyoya back...I wonder why? Maybe I should help Kyoya win Gingka's heart, Kyoya seems really desperate about that' thought Zero then ran over to Gingka who smiled at his sudden appearance.

"You ready?" Asked Gingka.

"Yes!"

"You and Shinobu can battle first"

"Okay, come on Shinobu! Gingka said me and you can battle first!"

"He did? Okay!" Replied Shinobu.

Kyoya walked up to Gingka and sighed announcing his appearance. Gingka looked to him then rolled his eyes in response.

"And what made you suddenly upset?" Asked Kyoya putting his arm around Gingka's shoulders pulling him closer to him.

"You" Gingka replied coldly.

"And what did I do?"

"You are so rude to them"

"And why would that bother you?"

"Because they remind me of myself, before I started being scared of everything and everyone" Gingka said pushing Kyoya's arm then walked away leaving Kyoya mouth opened by himself.

'What does he mean by being scared by everything and everyone?' Kyoya thought to himself wondering what the redhead could have possibly meant.

"Could he have meant _that_?" He asked himself.

—

After Zero's and Shinobu's battle ended, Gingka and Kyoya walked up to them. They both were impressed and proud of both of them for putting such effort in their battle.

"Good job Zero, But maybe next time you'll be able to beat him" Said Ren hitting Zero's shoulder playfully.

"Good battle Zero and Shinobu, too bad it ended with a tie" Gingka said putting his arms on their shoulder congratulating them.

"Thanks Gingka, I guess we should train more, huh Shinobu?"

"Yeah, But even if we both train, don't think you'll break the tie. Expect full defeat next time we battle!" Shinobu said teasingly but determination shown all over his face.

"Oh really? You really think you can beat me so easily? I will not rest until I'm certain you'll be defeated next time we battle. Don't expect me to go easy on you!" Replied Zero with the same tone but determined as well.

"Oh we'll just see about that" Gingka perked in.

They both looked at Gingka and asked in unison: "who do you think will win?"

"Whoever believes in himself the most will undoubtably win" Came the reply.

Zero and Shinobu nodded understanding what the redhead meant and were about to leave to go train when a foreign voice was heard.

"Gingka!"

The whole group looked at the sound of the voice until they noticed someone waving at them while yelling Gingka's name. They then heard Kyoya sigh in annoyance before saying: "Why can't I get a break for once?"

"Gingka!" Came the voice again and they saw the figure running closer to them decreasing the distance between them until they saw who it was.

"From all the people that could be wanting to see Gingka, why did that have to be you?" Asked Ren folding her arms over her chest while glaring at the person.

"Geez Ren, I know you hate me but could you at least pretend you don't?" Replied none other than Masumane.

"If I do pretend that I like you, where would all the fun go?"

Masumane glared at her then looked at Gingka who seemed rather confused at their pointless arguing.

"Gingka! I was literally looking everywhere for you!" Masumane said suddenly hugging Gingka who was completely caught by surprise.

"Really? Why didn't you just call me?"

"Oh, never thought about that" Masumane replied rubbing his back sheepishly.

"So what did you want?" Gingka asked breaking the hug.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that...well there is someone I want you to meet"

"You want me to meet someone?"

"Yeah"

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Hisoka...he's one of my friends"

"Oh" Gingka replied.

Masumane then looked behind Gingka and the expression on his face changed from pure happiness to pure anger. He pushed Gingka aside and walked to the person who he started to hate.

"Kyoya Tategame" He said walked closer to the said person.

"Masumane Kadoya" Replied Kyoya in the same tone.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't burn you alive?!" Asked Masumane circling his prey.

"Because Gingka wouldn't talk to you anymore"

"Which is exactly why I don't wanna do that"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, What you did to him is unforgivable! I should kill you right here and right now!"

"Thanks for telling me your plans jackass, everybody knows you don't plan a murder out loud" said Kyoya with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a jackass!?" Masumane said but looked away when he heard Gingka tapping his foot.

"Are you guys done or do you still wanna continue?" Gingka asked.

"Oh we're done"

"You guys better be" Gingka said looking away.

"Oh we are. But tell me Gingka, why did you forgive him?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Gingka whispered.

Masumane looked around him noticing the confused looks from the younger bladders, so he closed his mouth and spoke of it no more.

"So, about this person that I wanted you to meet..."

"Uh huh?"

"He's not the sane type of guy"

"What do you mean?"

"He gets obsessed really easily and he won't stop bugging me about what he gets obsessed with, but I swear his obsession wears off!"

"What could you possibly mean?"

"What I mean is...that...oh, there he is" Masumane said reaching for Gingka's wrist pulling him along with him to the said guy. Kyoya was the only one who followed along curious of what was going on.

"Gingka, I want you to meet Hisoka...Hisoka this is Gingka"

Gingka looked at the guy that he was being introduced to and he suddenly felt uneasy. The guy looked older than him, Kyoya's age perhaps? He had blond hair with dark orange bangs that slid down his face. He was really heavy built, he worked out in the gym maybe? And he just kept staring at him like he was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"Hey, nice to meet you" Said Hisoka offering his hand to shake.

Gingka reached out a little bit but his hand was suddenly grabbed by Hisoka who shook his hand rather violently.

"N..Nice to meet you too" Gingka replied.

"This is like a dream come true meeting you! You have no idea how much I wanted this day to come! I can't wait to go on our date!" Beamed Hisoka.

Gingka looked puzzled for a moment then asked: "D..Date?"

"Yeah! I just know that me and you will click!"

"C..Click?"

"Yeah, me and you are perfect for each other!"

"P..Perfect?"

"Well yeah, didn't Masumane tell you that me and you are going on a romantic date?"

"He said what now?"

"So I see he hasn't told you yet"

"No he didn't" Gingka said glaring at Masumane who cowered away in fear.

"If you will excuse us for a second, for me and Masumane need to have a little chat" Said Gingka glaring at Masumane motioning with his eyes to walk with him. Masumane did as he was told and left with Gingka.

When they were far away enough Gingka asked: "Masumane! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Gingka, But this guy has been bugging me for three years!"

"That does not mean you set me up on a date with him!"

"I know, but I just wanted to make you feel better. Ever since you told me what that jerk did to you I did not know what to do with myself anymore. That jerk deserves to rot in hell! How could you forgive him so easily? He raped you and scared the hell out of you and you treat him as if nothing happened!"

"This is none of your business!"

"It is when it involves you Gingka! You are my best friend! Do you really think that I wouldn't do anything for you? Do you think that I'll leave when I know that someone had raped you years ago and had made you terrified from everybody and everything?! What kind of best friend do you think I am?"

"...Masumane-''

"Oh don't Masumane me! I am trying to help you heal! I am trying to be the supportive best friend that I should be! But you! You have the nerve to push me away! You have the nerve to say it's none of my business! When have you become so selfish?!"

"Masumane-"

"If you don't want my help then I won't offer my help anymore, but don't go crying to me if he hurts you again!"

When Masumane was done letting it out of his system, he looked at Gingka clearly. He knew that he was being too harsh on the redhead but he was fed up of being pushed away like he was nothing.

He then looked at Gingka's face noticing the tears that were forming in his eyes. Maybe he took it a little too far?

"It's not that I don't want your help" Gingka said. "It's just that I'm healed from it-"

"Healed my ass! If you were healed then how come you aren't in any relationship now?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Then you're not healed!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not, if you were then you be at least be dating right now!"

"I told you! I do not want to date anybody right now!"

"You don't?" Came a foreign voice.

Gingka and Masumane both looked at the source noticing it was Hisoka.

"Why are two arguing?" Hisoka asked.

"Because he's being too stubborn!" Yelled Masumane pointing at Gingka.

"Does this have anything to do with going on a date with me?" Hisoka asked.

"...kind of" answered Masumane.

Hisoka then looked at Gingka noticing the tears that were sliding on Gingka's cheeks. He reached out and wiped them with his finger making Gingka look up.

"Don't cry, you may look cute when you cry but I don't like seeing you sad" He said slowly pulling Gingka towards him making Gingka blink in confusion. He then wrapped his arms around Gingka and pulled him into a hug patting Gingka's hair as if he was a little kid needing comfort from his parents.

"Shhhhh" He said comfortingly noticing the tension in Gingka's body. He kept playing with Gingka's hair until he felt the tension go away causing him to break the hug and hold Gingka's trembling hands in his own. Gingka looked at him and Hisoka looked back with a smile.

"See? You're all better now" Hisoka said rubbing Gingka's hands with his thumbs.

Gingka nodded slowly agreeing with Hisoka's statement. Hisoka smiled again and leaned towards him kissing his hair then suddenly let go of his hands when they both heard someone clear their throat.

"I think Gingka is all better now too, which means you can let go of him" Said Kyoya angrily.

Hisoka looked at Gingka who looked back at him then at Kyoya then back at him. Hisoka then pulled Gingka closer to him and shook his head no.

"No? You do realize I'm the kind of guy you don't want to mess with?"

"I do, but I'll take my chances" Hisoka replied innocently not wanting to let go of Gingka.

"Who do you think you are?" Kyoya asked raising up his sleeves.

"My name is Hisoka, what's yours?"

"Are you picking up a fight!?" Said Kyoya walking closer to him.

"No, are you?"

Kyoya blinked. No one has ever talked to him like this. No one had ever tried to pick a fight with him, ever! He then looked at Masumane who was holding up a board that said: (I think he has a mental problem). Kyoya looked back at Hisoka and sighed. Was he really picking up a fight with someone who doesn't really understand what he himself is saying.

"Let's get this straight, you don't just barge here and think Gingka will go on a date with you"

Gingka sighed and thought: 'Is that what all this is about?'

"But he never said that he never wanted to"

"He doesn't have to say it, you could see it in his eyes that he doesn't want to!"

"That's not true...tell me Gingka, do you not want to go on a date with me?"

Gingka flinched hearing his name and the questions he did not know how to answer without hurting the others feelings.

"Well, do you?" Hisoka asked again shaking Gingka slightly.

"I..."

"You don't do you? Just because I get obsessed over things and act weird does not mean I'm not worthy of you!"

"I never saw that"

"But your friend is!"

"Kyoya? He's the mean type of guy but don't let him get to you"

"I'm not stupid! I may act stupid but I'm not! I like getting into fights because I'm good at getting out of them"

"So you're not mentally-" Asked Masumane But was interrupted when Hisoka Said: "no there's nothing mentally wrong with me, I was just raised this way that's all"

"Some parents you have" mumbled Kyoya.

Hisoka looked back at Gingka who was still in his hold in front of his chest. He squeezed him tightly wanting to know how Kyoya would react. Kyoya gritted his teeth and Hisoka smirked getting his answer.

"Are you ready for this date?" Hisoka asked.

"..."

"The sooner you agree the sooner we'll get to go, and the sooner we'll get to go the more time I'll get to spend with you"

Gingka sighed. Why was he hearing that same phase twice today? And why does he always have to listen to what people ask of him, first Kyoya, them Masumane and now Hisoka. Who's next?

"Gingka is not going anywhere with you!" Yelled Kyoya holding Gingka's arm and attempting to pull him from Hisoka's arms but Hisoka kept his grip on him making Gingka flinch.

"You don't decide what Gingka does! He is free to make his own decisions!"

Gingka gasped at this and thought: 'he's right! I'm free to make my own decisions'

"He is" Kyoya said agreeing as well and looked down at Gingka who was still in Hisoka's hold. He leaned down and put his hand on Gingka's shoulder making Gingka look up confused.

"You are free to make your own decisions, I shouldn't be interfering...but I just can't help myself" Kyoya whispered so only Gingka could hear.

"Do you really want to go on a date with him?" He whispered again.

Gingka looked at him not knowing how to answer to that. He sighed not knowing what to do. Kyoya was right, he did not want to on a date with Hisoka or with anyone for that matter, but he didn't know how to word that out without hurting Hisoka's feelings.

"Hisok?" He said wanting to get Hisoka's attention.

"Yes?"

"Look, it's not like I don't want to go on a date with you, you really are a gentleman and a really nice guy. But right now I do not want to date anybody. Right now is not a good time at all and I deeply apologize for this and I hope that me saying this will not hurt your feelings or anything but right now like I said, is a really bad time"

Gingka panted heavily like he just ran a marathon. He did not know how Hisoka would react and hoped that he would react well and not make this any harder than it already was.

"Gingka?" Hisoka asked breaking his hold on Gingka and stood in front of him putting his hand on Gingka's shoulder.

Gingka looked up waiting for his response.

"I may not know why you don't want to date anybody right now but I will try to understand that. The last thing I want is to give give you stress and hurt you. So I will wait until you're ready and until you're healed...but I don't want to leave you until then empty handed, I hope what I ask from you now will not scare you or ruin my chance of dating you...could I...could I...could I kiss you?"

Gingka gasped in surprise not expecting Hisoka to ask that. He looked back at Hisoka who was waiting for his reply. Gingka then looked back and sighed knowing that it was only fair. So he slowly nodded not missing Kyoya's mouth drop then close and grip his fists in anger.

"This is the best day of my life!" Said Hisoka leaning down. He rested both of his hands on Gingka's shoulders and leaned closer to Gingka's face who closed his eyes wanting it to end. He put his lips on Gingka's soft ones and closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Gingka could feel Hisoka's hands leave his shoulders and go around his back pulling him closer while still kissing and nibble on his lip. He felt Hisoka lean him back deepening the kiss if that was even possible.

After a few seconds, Hisoka broke the kiss causing him to pant heavily. Hisoka then let go of him and gave him a smile and whispered "thank you" before walking away leaving the group puzzled and confused.

Gingka let out a sigh of relief that it all ended well. He turned around slowly and immediately saw Kyoya glare at him then look away with a huff. He looked at Masumane who offered him a small smile even though he was still upset with him. He would apologize to Masumane later because now it was meaningless.

He sighed again in relief that the younger group haven't seen a thing since they were still training. He would never be able to live it down, if those three saw him being kissed by someone, a guy none the less.

He then looked at Kyoya who was still glaring at him arms folded on top of his chest. Gingka thought that Kyoya was overreacting with all his glaring that he's been giving him.

But was he to blame? It's not like he actually agreed willingly.

He then flinched when he saw Kyoya walking up to him a glare still plastered on his face.

"So, Why do you agree to kiss a guy like him but not me?" Kyoya asked.

'Is this what he's upset about?' Gingka thought sweat dropping.

"Do I have to ask for permission every time I want to kiss you?"

"Who said you're allowed to kiss me?" Gingka asked folding his arms.

"Me" Said Kyoya leaning forward and grabbed Gingka's wrist who was caught by surprise and pulled him along with him to one of the alleyways that separated buildings. When he reched there, he roughly pushed Gingka on the wall and stood in front of him blocking any access on escape. He then pinned Gingka's wrists on the wall with his own and leaned forward until his face was directly in front of his.

"You're so sexy when you're pinned like this" He said pecking Gingka's lips with his.

"Get off me Kyoya"

"My name sounds sexy when it comes out of your mouth" he said finally putting his lips on Gingka's and started kissing his lips. He suddenly bit Gingka's lips making Gingka whimper, he then entered Gingka's mouth with his tongue making the redhead squirm in his hold trying to break the kiss. But Kyoya couldn't care less, he thought Gingka deserved much more for making him get jealous. So he pulled Gingka's shirt up and started touching all over making Gingka squirm even more.

"I love when you struggle! You get very sexy! Who am a kidding? You're always sexy" He said in between kisses.

"S...Stop...let go of me" Gingka said finally able to break the kiss.

"And why should I? I said that I'll get you for what you did to me in the morning"

"Oh shut up! Don't you understand that I don't want to kiss you"

"And Hisoka can? Are you even listening to yourself? You, Gingka Hagane, belong to me. No one can kiss you but me! No is allowed to date you but me! Hisoka can kiss his ass goodbye, because I will not let you date him!"

And Kyoya smashed his lips again on Gingka's with bruising force, his hand still going up and down Gingka's chest. He could hear Gingka's whimpers but right now his jealousy wouldn't let him focus.

Because nobody is allowed to kiss Gingka but him.

* * *

 **so what did you think? Please a review! The more you review the more inspiration I get, and the more inspiration I get the faster I update...(see what I did there? Haha)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! ~don't forget to review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait...again!**

 **Notes for this chapter: umm...I am NOT going to spoil so read to find out yourself**

 **Warning: well I can't skip this so...this chapter is going to contain rape (somewhat graphic but not too graphic)...Yeah I know too soon right? Thought that too but I just had too for the sake of the plot. (Damn! Spoilers!)**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Well...you could say after that, the next day and the rest of that day, Kyoya was still upset with Gingka. Treating him harshly and roughly to teach him a lesson. When they came home that night, Kyoya didn't wait long before he pushed Gingka roughly to a wall and gave him what he thought he deserved. He kissed him harshly and touched him harsher creating a few bruises on the soft delicate skin. Even though he could feel Gingka's struggles under his body and his voice telling him to stop, he couldn't bring himself to. In his opinion, Gingka deserved more than what he was giving him.

Because Gingka's lips were his property... no one was allowed to kiss them but him.

—

"Kyoya! Stop it...it hurts" Gingka said trying to push the stronger adult off of him.

"You deserve much more!" Yelled Kyoya while biting Gingka's chest.

"Is this still about what happened yesterday?"

"It's much more than that!" Yelled Kyoya pinning Gingka's wrists to the mattress and kissed and bit Gingka's neck hard causing Gingka to groan in pain.

"You don't just go around kissing people!" Kyoya yelled.

"I don't go around kissing people!"

"And what about Hisoka? Huh? Or is he not included?!" Said Kyoya biting down really hard on Gingka's neck causing Gingka to yelp in pain and struggle more. He could feel a trail of blood trickle down his neck.

"...it's none of your business!" Gingka yelled.

"You are my business! You are mine! Your. Lips. Belong. To. Me!" Kyoya said touching Gingka's lips harshly.

Gingka jerked his head away from Kyoya's fingers and sighed loudly.

"Oh don't give me that attitude!" Kyoya snapped pushing Gingka's chin so Gingka could look at him. He saw Gingka glare at him but he couldn't care less. Gingka deserved all of this...right?

"And you wonder why people treat you this way! You're too nice to people that DON'T deserve it! You feel sorry for them and then they use you! And after they rape you, then and only then you'll regret you're kindness!"

Gingka looked up at him with wide eyes. Why was Kyoya so upset about this? And why does he always have to let out his anger on him?

"You may not be officially mine, but that doesn't mean I can't treat you as mine. You are mine wether you like it or not! You will become mine!" Kyoya yelled then did something he never did before...well, since Gingka came back.

He put his hands on Gingka's belt and started to unbuckle them.

Gingka's head shot up clearly not expecting Kyoya to go that far with his...punishment. He knew what he did was wrong, Kyoya was right of him not accepting a kiss from Hisoka for sympathy. But for Kyoya to get this upset about it and who knows what he was going to do to him, was a lot too much.

The sound of his belt falling on the floor with a loud thud jerked him from his thoughts and he instantly started panicking. He tried to push Kyoya off but Kyoya wouldn't budge. Shivers run up and down his spine when Kyoya was trying to pull his pants down.

Maybe Masumane was right? Maybe he shouldn't trust Kyoya.

A forceful kiss interrupted his thoughts and he tried desperately to break the kiss and get away as soon as he got the chance. Because this was not going to happen to him again.

"Delicious as always" he heard Kyoya say between the kiss.

He tried moving his head so he could break the kiss and tell Kyoya to stop but Kyoya bit his lip harshly making him let out a muffled scream. And just as fast and sudden the kiss started, it ended letting him able to speak properly.

"Kyoya! Stop this! You promised me you wouldn't do this!"

Ginfla yelled catching the older adult by surprise stopping his hands that were in the process of pulling Gingka's boxers down. He looked up at Gingka who was as scared as a lions prey. He looked down at his hands that were still on Gingka's boxers then back at Gingka again thinking: 'Is really doing this and releasing this stress worth betraying Gingka?'

His head shot up when he heard a loud sob escaping from Gingka's lips. He slid his body up until his eyes leveled with Gingka's. He touched Gingka's cheek slowly not wanting to startle the other, but failed when Gingka's head shot up in surprise. He leaned down until his forehead touched Gingka's and he slowly pulled Gingka to an embrace as in saying he was sorry. His response was when Gingka put his arms around Kyoya and deepened the hug letting out his tears that finally slid down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gingka, I didn't mean to" He said playing with Gingka's hair comfortingly.

"You promised me...you promised me you-" Gingka said in between sobs but was interrupted when Kyoya broke the hug and put a finger on his lips silencing him saying:

"I'm sorry Gingka, I'm sorry...I know I promised and I'll take full blame for it"

Gingka looked at him then looked away hugging him closer to his body accepting the apology. He could feel Kyoya sigh in relief and hug him back.

'Maybe Masumane is wrong? Maybe I can trust Kyoya?' He thought before closing his eyes relieved that nothing bad had happened.

Kyoya on the other hand, did not know that Gingka had fallen asleep, kept on hugging him like his life depended on it. He panted hard realizing what he almost did. He had promised the redhead to not ever do that to him. He can't believe how close he was of losing control...again. Just how could he lose control so easily and so suddenly? How could he get so upset about something so simple? How could he lose himself like that? How could he even think that Gingka deserved what he was doing to him? Wasn't Gingka the one he wanted to live the rest of his life with? Wasn't he the one that had stole his heart? Wasn't he the one that he vowed to protect? How could he protect Gingka from other dangerous people if he couldn't protect him from himself? A beast like himself.

He feared that one day Gingka would leave him in the wind. That he would find someone that would be gentle and fragile with him. To find someone that wouldn't punish him for being nice. For being himself. He feared that one day, Gingka might find that said person and leave him in the dust. He feared that he wouldn't be able to claim Gingka his anymore even technically he wasn't in the first place. He feared that that person would give Gingka the love he always dreamed of. To protect him, to care for him, to treat him as a glass, solid but fragile.

But what he feared the most was the day that it will all happen. The day that he can no longer treat Gingka as his. Because Gingka will be someone else's.

And little did he knew that that day would be sooner than he thought.

—Time Skip—

"Hey Gingka?" Kyoya asked from sitting in the living room.

"What?" Asked Gingka after drying his hands from previously washing and drying the dishes.

"Do you want to go out?...to get some fresh air?"

"Like where?" Said Gingka putting the clothes from the washer into the dryer.

"There is this bar I want to go to..."

"How many times to I have tell you people that I don't drink?"

"I mean you don't t have to...it's a nice place to relax"

"But isn't it too late?"

"The later the better actually" Kyoya replied.

"...fine" Gingka said after starting the dryer and putting the basket on top of the washer and left the kitchen to the living room sitting on the couch next to Kyoya.

"Really? You'd go with me?"

"Well I don't want to stay here all the time you know, the only thing I hate is someone taking away my freedom"

"I would never take away your freedom"

"I know...it was just a general thought"

"Oh, so do you wanna go now?"

"Now? I thought you said the later the better?" Gingka said jokingly.

"I did, but I need some alcohol badly"

"Fine" Gingka answered getting up. "But don't get too drunk"

"I don't get drunk!" Kyoya stood up as well offended.

"Everybody that drinks that stuff has to get drunk... _you_ are no exception"

"...anyway, put a jacket on it's a little cold outside"

"Alright" Gingka answered getting his jacket from the back of the front door and put it on zipping it up.

...Time skip...

When they reached the bar that Kyoya wanted to go to, they got out of the car and entered the bar that was crowded with people, mostly guys though.

"Here, Why don't you sit here and I go get me a drink...are you sure you don't want to try?" Kyoya asked after Gingka sat at the table.

"I'm sure, go get yourself one" Gingka said looking up at Kyoya with a smile. He noticed the light blush on Kyoya's cheeks and instantly stopped smiling and looked away with a blush.

"Okay, just don't go anywhere till I come back" Kyoya said patting Gingka's hand then left to get himself a beer.

Gingka sighed loudly and looked around the Bar-place, he noticed that most of the people were older than him and looked like they always came here, like they owned the place. He also noticed that a group of college students were playing pool at the far end of the place. He also noticed that people were slowly getting drunk.

"Hey there?" Came a voice from next to him.

He looked at the source and saw a half-drunk guy smiling at him.

"H..Hey" he answered back not really knowing how to answer.

"I never seen you here, is this your first time?" The drunk guy asked leaning closer to him wanting something to lean his weight on.

Gingka didn't know how to answer him so he kept silent.

"Oh don't be shy...we all had the first times, how about you try some of this stuff...it's really good" the half-drunk guy said reaching for his beer and lifted it up trying to make Gingka drink it.

"Ummmm, I don't drink..." Gingka said pushing the beer away from him.

"Oh come on! You go to a place like this and not drink anything, Why did you come in the first place?" Said the guy getting angry.

"I...I came with a friend"

"Your friend must be stupid bringing you here and leaving you like that" said the guy looking around the place.

Gingka then tried to push the guy off his arm but the guy grabbed his arm and showed no sign of getting up any time soon.

"Talk to me..." the guy half whined.

"A...About what?"

"Anything, I came here to forget what she did to me!"

"Who?"

"My ex! She cheated on me! Slept with a guy! And blamed me for getting upset! Can you believe that? She cheats on me then expects me not to get bothered! I came here to forget about her...I always had that feeling that she was cheating on me, but I tried to ignore that feeling because I didn't want get in a fight with her. I loved her since we were in middle school, and then she destroys my love because she got bored. It's not my fault I'm not that rich like the guy she cheated on me with. Money doesn't buy happiness, and money does NOT buy love. But you know? I'm glad she did cheat on me, because I've been having stress for a very long time because of her. And now! I don't have to deal with her! The pain in my heart can finally leave me be" Said the guy then suddenly became quiet and did not move.

'Poor guy' Gingka said feeling sorry for the guy. He noticed that the guy looked young. In high school maybe?

"What about you?" The guy asked looking at Gingka in the eye.

"What about me?"

"A guy like you has got to have a dramatic love life"

"I wouldn't really call it dramatic"

"And why is that? Is it a sad one then?"

"N...Not really"

"Oooooh I know, you're in a relationship with someone you don't want to be in"

"What? No! I'm not in any relationship!"

"Really? I'm surprised...I thought that judging by your looks, that you would be at least been in a couple"

"Oh really? Well you got that wrong"

"Can I ask you something?" Asked the guy suddenly getting up from Gingka's shoulder.

"Sure"

"What do you think I should do?"

"With your ex?"

"Y..Yeah"

"If I were you, then I would move on. If she can't accept you for who you are then she's not worth it. If you ever feel that way you mentioned before about feeling pain, then get out of it. You won't always find love from the first person you meet, you'll experience a few heartbreaks, but then one day you'll find the love of your life that will love you as much you do"

"Do you think I should make her feel jealous?"

"Like I said, it's not worth it. If she didn't care about your feelings when she slept with that guy then I don't think she'll care if you date someone else and try to make her jealous"

"You're right, for a guy that's still surprisingly single, you sure know how to give relationship advice. I hope you find someone you love...like I did"

"I hope so too" Gingka smiled then looked straight noticing that Kyoya was looking at him while drinking his beer. He thought that Kyoya might glare at him but he relaxed when Kyoya just smiled.

"Well, I better be going...I have school tomorrow. I don't think it's legal for me to be here anyway, so I'll take my leave before I get myself into trouble...I hope I see you again sometime!" Said the high schooler getting up and walking away leaving the bar.

Gingka sighed in relief and was happy that he helped the high school kid with his problems. He couldn't help but think that the girl was a little bit too young to have sex, but he was younger than her when...he was forced to have it.

"That was nice of you Gingka" Kyoya said sitting next to him.

"Oh you think? I feel sorry for that kid though"

"Yeah, heartbreaks are the worst" Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Uh huh" Gingka said putting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"But that kid was right about one thing" Kyoya suddenly said.

Gingka looked up and said: "what?"

"You shouldn't be single"

" _And_ is that a sin?"

"...no, but... you know what I mean!"

"I do unfortunately" Gingka replied jokingly.

"You know Gingka? You could be really mean at times"

"I could? Well, maybe I'm not an angel after all"

"Who said you were an angel?" Kyoya asked jokingly.

"...no one, but-" but was interrupted when Kyoya put a finger on his lips affectingly silencing him. Gingka was going to protest when Kyoya said:

"Those guys are bad news, let's go home" He said then stood up along with Gingka and walked outside the bar acting as casual as possible to not attract attention.

When they were finally out of the crowded bar Gingka asked in a whisper: "who were those guys?"

Kyoya looked behind him and sighed when he saw no one then answered: "those guys are not the typical type gangsters, they go into places and make chaos that often end with someone calling the police"

"Oh"

"You do not want to get involved with them in any way, their muscles are made of steel and all of them are good with fighting. You stay away from them, okay?"

"Okay"

"They don't kill but they torture, don't you ever let them see you...okay?"

"Why is that?"

Kyoya swallowed hard then answered: "those guys...are not the typical kind of gangsters who just beat the crap out of you, if they find their opponent satisfy their taste then they become a little bit more personal"

"What do you mean by personal?" Gingka asked obliviously.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" Kyoya asked himself rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

"Is it that hard to explain?" Gingka asked noticing the others' discomfort.

"It's not that it's hard to explain...but it's just inappropriate"

"You mean-" Gingka asked finally understanding what the other was trying to explain.

"But don't worry...I'll always be there to make sure nothing bad happens to you...I promise" Kyoya said putting his hand on Gingka's shoulder when they finally reached Kyoya's car. Gingka looked up at Kyoya and gave Kyoya a small soft smile.

"Come on, let's go home" Kyoya said at last. He took the car key out of his pocket and attempted to reach for the car lock when he heard a loud chuckle that to him it sounded a few feet away. He looked at Gingka who looked back at him startled as well noticing the same thing. Kyoya then slowly walked to Gingka so he would be close to him if anything happens. He once thought about ignoring them and drive away but he did that once and that almost caused him in a terrible accident.

"Well well well" Came a rough voice. "What do we have here?"

Kyoya gritted his teeth recognizing the voice almost instantly.

"Looks boys! It's Tategame! We haven't seen him for a long time" Came the voice of the (leader) of the gang.

"You're right~ the last time we saw him was when he almost crashed with his car! That was really fun to watch!" Came the voice of another member.

"What do you want?" Kyoya snarled.

"What bad manners you have Kyoya! You'd think that you would learn from last time" the (leader) said.

"My manners have nothing to do with you! What do you want now Yamato!"

"Oh! So you still remember my name! What an impressive memory you got there Tategame" Said the leader now known as Yamato.

"Answer the question!"

"Do we always have to have a reason to start a fight?" Said Yamato with a fake frown.

"It will make things easier between us" Kyoya replied coldly.

"Say Tategame, when are you gonna introduce us to that friend behind you?" Yamato said motioning with his chin at Gingka.

"I wasn't going to" Kyoya replied and stood in front of Gingka trying to block the looks.

"You're not really fun anymore Kyoya, You know when I want something I get it no matter how much it takes?"

"This is between you and me!" Kyoya yelled when Yamato and two of the gang were starting to walk towards him and Gingka.

"Oh I know it is, but I thought that we would make it a little different this time"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked backing up trying to be as close to Gingka as he possibly could.

Yamato nodded at the two thugs who grabbed Kyoya's arm and roughly threw him on the concrete road. They then looked back at Gingka who glared at them for what they did.

"Now that Kyoya is finally out of the way I can introduce myself properly" Yamato said walking closer to Gingka making Gingka back up at every step he took. Gingka then suddenly felt something hard touch his back and he gasped noticing it was the car door. He looked back at Yamato who smirked at him and leaned forward capturing his chin with his fingers in a tight grip making Gingka look up at him painfully.

"Well aren't you cute!" Yamato said then looked down at Gingka's body that was trapped against his own.

"Hot and a turn on!" He continued. He leaned in close making Gingka lean back as far as he can until he felt his back against the car.

"Tell me, are you good in bed?" Yamato asked releasing his hold on Gingka's chin and reach for Gingka's wrists pinning them against the car.

But Gingka didn't answer. Because, how was he supposed to answer to that?

"Giving me the silent treatment? Ehh? Let's just hope you can handle what were gonna do in a few minutes" Yamato said then got up and motioned for the other three to grab Gingka. Gingka looked at Kyoya who looked back at him trying to come up with a plan to get them both out of there safely.

Gingka groaned in pain when one of the three grabbed his arm suddenly and roughly while the other two only stared at him giving him the feeling that they were undressing him with their eyes. He then was pinned to the man's chest and his hands were roughly pinned behind his back.

"Oooh, I don't think I can take much more of this! Lay him down, lay him down!" Said Yamato walking up Gingka who was struggling in the guy's grip. Gingka looked at Kyoya who was being held by two of the men and Kyoya couldn't help but notice Gingka pleading him to make them all stop.

'Please Kyoya! Don't let them do this to me!' He screamed mentally when he was roughly thrown on the floor. He gasped when all three plus Yamato were on him. Two of them held his wrists and all of them were touching him everywhere. He tried to push them off but their grips were of steel.

"Get your filthy hands off him you perverts!" Gingka heard Kyoya yell, but they ignored him and continued to touch him and kiss his neck and face.

"S..Stop!" He managed to cry out when he felt a bite on his neck.

"Oh don't worry, it will all end soon!" Said one of the thugs.

"My god! He tastes delicious!" He heard one of them say.

"Let's fuck him!" Said one of them and Gingka gasped at this not expecting them to do that so quickly.

"You're right! But I want a kiss from him first!" Yamato said and leaned over Gingka who looked up then look away not wanting it. Yamato roughly grabbed his face and placed his lips on his with bruising force. He felt the guy push his tongue in. He tried so hard to keep his lips sealed close but Yamato was much stronger than him. He gagged when he felt his tongue in his mouth. He tried to focus on all of them and not try to miss any of their moves on him but he couldn't keep up with all of them at once. He could feel the tongue in his mouth, the hands roaming his chest, the bites on his neck, and his pants slowly being pulled down. He gasped at this and struggled harder feeling rough hands caressing his thighs. He let out muffled cries as he tried to escape all of the roaming hands.

Didn't Kyoya just tell him that he would protect him from them? Where the hell was he?

He tried to struggle harder when he felt his boxers being pulled down. His eyes couldn't keep the tears in any longer so his cheeks were streaming with tears.

'No! Please no! Anything but this!' Gingka screamed in his head as he heard zippers getting unzipped. He tried to scream for help! He didn't care what people might think of him, he didn't care if one of his friends saw him like this, he didn't care if even Zero saw him like this. As long as he got help he didn't really care who helped him.

But unfortunately, his screams were muffled by the lips that were pressed firmly on his lips. He cried out when he felt something enter him and his mind suddenly became fuzzy. He couldn't believe that this was happening again to him. He couldn't believe that he was getting gang raped by a group of men he knew nothing about.

He then felt what enter him leave him then thrusted in him again roughly this time. He felt his body rock back and forth with every thrust. Everything hurt like hell and he wanted it all to end fast. He felt something being released in him and that's when his mouth acted on it's own and bit down hard on the tongue that was still in his mouth. He heard the guy (Yamato) yelp in pain and break the kiss wiping his lips on his sleeve then glare at him noticing how terrified the redhead was, he also noticed the tears that uncontrollably slid down his face. He could tell that the redhead was in pain but he couldn't care less.

Gingka then felt Yamato pull him by his shirt collar slightly raising his upper body of the floor. He then heard a loud SLAP that was followed by his cheek stinging from the pain. He then heard Yamato tell who ever that was in him to move. He felt sharp pain as the guy roughly pulled out. He panted hard and fresh new tears streamed down his face. He tried to buck his knees but Yamato spread them apart and without any warning, Yamato entered him harshly and thrusted harder with every thrust. He could have sworn that he could feel his insides tear up with every thrust. A loud scream escaped his lips but it was blocked by a tongue roughly entering his mouth making only muffled screams heard. He could feel his body rock back and forth with every thrust. He tried to close his legs, he tried to break the kiss, he tried to fight back, he tried to get away.

But nothing he did stopped them.

He then looked at Kyoya who was still struggling and fighting with all his might to get himself free from the two men that were holding his arms. He could hear him cuss and yell at them to let go of him. He also heard him swearing to call the cops as soon as he got his hands on his phone.

"He's so delicious boss! Can we keep him?" Asked one of the thugs that was licking his chest snapping him from his thoughts.

"We might as well...look at him, he's practically marked as ours now" Replied the other.

Gingka tried to shake his head and tell them no, but he was too tired to even move. Eventually he could feel that his struggles had become weak and his eyelids were threatening to close.

A SLAAAP on his cheek made his eyes open wide in pain.

"Don't you dare pass out! You stay awake! You hear!" Came the voice of Yamato.

Gingka didn't answer him and he tried to keep his eyes open not wanting to feel anymore pain than he already felt. Everything hurt. His lips, his chest, his cheek, his legs, everything! He could feel something leak out of him from his entrance and he thought that it might be blood.

He suddenly felt water drop down on his face and body. He looked up and noticed that it was starting to rain. He frowned feeling the raindrops getting heavier by the second. He looked over at Kyoya who was still struggling to get to him. Kyoya met his gaze and he could tell that he was trying with all of his will power to come and help him.

When Gingka's tears, his struggling, his screaming finally died down, it had already started to thunder. He tried to keep his eyes eyes open like the guy said but he was so tired, so pained by the continuous harsh touches that would never leave him. He then closed his eyes wanting to fall asleep so the pain would end.

"...Oh my god! Get off him you bastards! Get the hell off!" Came a foreign voice making him open his eyes in surprise.

He heard a couple of BANGING with what he thought was a metal thing. The weight that was on his body suddenly got off and a loud BANG was heard and then the guys fell to the ground out cold.

He looked up and saw two eyes staring back at him in surprise. His eyes went wide open recognizing who it was. The person in front of him was the only person he didn't want to be saved by. The only person he didn't want to be seen weak in front of. But all that came crashing down when he felt a hand on his cheek causing him to flinch wildly making the person jerk his hand back in surprise.

"...Gingka...why? Why did it have to be you? Why did it have to be my childhood best friend?" He heard the guy say feeling his tears drop on his face.

"H..Hyoma...I-" Gingka said but was interrupted when he felt pressure on his lips. He looked down seeing a finger on his lips effectively silencing him.

"Shhhh...don't say anything...this is what you get" He heard Hyoma say making his eyes go wide in confusion.

This is what he gets? What does that supposed to mean? He deserved this?

"W..What do you...mean?" Gingka asked panting not quite understanding what his childhood friend was saying.

"It's all your fault...if you haven't left then none of this would have happened" Hyoma answered making Gingka's eyes go wide in surprise. He could not believe his best friend would say such a thing. He then felt something on his wrist making him look at it then back at Hyoma not quite understanding what was going on.

"W...What...are...you...doing?" He managed to ask.

"You'll know eventually" he heard Hyoma say then smirk noticing that Kyoya was coming.

"Gingka!" He heard his named being called by Kyoya who leaned over him examining how damaged he looked.

"..K..Kyoya" He said in return then looked at Hyoma who was glaring at Kyoya when Kyoya touched his shoulder confronting him.

Just what was wrong with Hyoma? Why was he acting like this?

"Gingka...you're soaked to the bone! Here...take this" Kyoya said taking his jacket off and placed it around Gingka's shoulders after he and Hyoma sat him up carefully.

"B..But you'll...g..get sick" Gingka said while shivering.

"Do you think I care right now?" Kyoya asked gently pulling his pants up making sure he did not cause any discomfort from the redhead while doing so.

"We should take him somewhere else...he's gonna get a fever if he stays out here" Hyoma spoke up.

"Yeah you're right" Kyoya said nodding in agreement then looked back at Gingka who was trying so hard to not freak out from his touch. Kyoya mentally slapped himself and eased his hold on the redhead as possible.

'I am such an idiot! Of course he's gonna freak out from being touched when he just got...' Kyoya thought then stopped. He thought about what actually happened a few minutes ago. How helpless and hopeless and terrified the redhead looked. How hopeless he himself felt when he saw Gingka getting gang raped by them all while trying to escape from at all. Is that what he looked like when he himself raped him? Was he this terrified? Did he really struggle that much in his hold? It's different when you see something being done and doing it yourself.

He looked back at Gingka whose eyes were threatening to close from all the tiredness. This day he would never forget as long as he lived. He would never forgive what those bastards did to his Gingka. He would never be able to forget how scared and terrified the redhead looked. He would never forget how pained the redhead looked while being taken advantage of. He feared that every time he looked at the redhead he would see this night. He feared that every time the redhead looked at him he would remember what had been done to him. He feared that Gingka would never trust him again to protect him. He feared that Gingka would never be able to look at him like he did before. Here he promised that he would protect him no matter what, and there he was struggling against the hold of the men that were raping him mercilessly like their lives depended on it.

How could Gingka trust him to protect him, if all he does was prove him wrong?

"Come on Kyoya! Let's take him to my apartment...it's really close" he heard Hyoma said snapping him from his thoughts. He nodded picking Gingka up who already passed out due to all the pain and exhaustion. So he stood up with Gingka in his arms bridal style.

"I'll drive if you don't mind" Hyoma said going to Kyoya's car opening the door getting in and closing it then turning on the heat.

"Shhhh Gingka...Everything is going to be okay...I promise. You're safe now, so just sleep and I'll take care of you" Kyoya whispered then got in the car setting Gingka in his lap hugging him tightly to give him as much of his body heat as he can.

'Hang on Gingka...Everything is going to be okay' He thought to himself then kissed Gingka's forehead and he was surprised to say the least when Gingka's pained facial expression relaxed a bit.

But little did he know that Hyoma saw everything through the rear view mirror then looked away with a smirk plastered all over his face with this thought in mind:

'Competition eh? We'll just have to wait and see'

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **So..what did you think?**

 **sorry about the slightl graphics but I did warn you though.**

 **please review with your opinion and maybe a suggestion for later chapters. I accept all suggestions as long I think it suits this story.**

 **I'll either update next week or the week after that...maybe even next weekend...you never know!**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

 **It took me a while to write this chapter but I'm finally done...yay!**

 **I know that what happened in the last chapter was sudden, but that chapter wrote itself...kind of.**

 **Warning for this chapter: Rape (slightly graphic) Sorry about that**

 **I hope you like it...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(The same night)**

Kyoya looked down at Gingka who was on his lap. He sighed sadly replaying what happened a few minutes ago. How terrified the redhead looked. How bad he wanted to get away. How hard he struggled not wanting it to happen. Kyoya was forced to watch as they gang raped the only person he loved. He was forced to hear Gingka's muffled cries and protests as they forced themselves on him mercilessly. He promised himself that he would never forget what happened tonight. This night would always be planted in his mind reminding him everyday what happened.

He felt Gingka shift in his hold so he looked down seeing Gingka flutter his eyes open. He breathed in deeply not sure how the redhead would react or do.

"H..Hey...How are you feeling?" He asked when Gingka finally looked at him.

Gingka looked back at him then down noticing that he was in Kyoya's lap, he looked back up then laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder and hugged him wanting warmth. So Kyoya hugged him tighter realizing the redheads motives.

"K..Kyoya?" He heard Gingka ask softly.

"Yes?"

"W..Where are we going?"

"To Hyoma's apartment, he said it was close"

"Oh" was all Gingka said back.

"Is that okay?" Hyoma asked wanting to get himself involved.

Gingka looked up startled at the rear view mirror meeting Hyoma's eyes who looked back at him with question.

"N..No"

"I thought so" was all Hyoma answered with a smirk looking back at the road.

"Kyoya?" Gingka asked gently in a whisper.

Kyoya looked back at him.

"Y..You're hurting me"

Kyoya looked at him surprised then looked at his arms which were squeezing Gingka's shoulders. So he eased his hold on him then looked out of the window with a sigh.

'I always hurt him...that's what's wrong with me! Maybe I should let Hyoma take care of him, they both are friends...childhood friends. And who am I? I'm the person that took his virginity when he was thirteen! He'll probably feel more safe if he was with Hyoma instead of being with me in my apartment. I don't blame him though...all I ever do is hurt him. And I only notice that I'm hurting him is when he tells me I am. I could be breaking his shoulders and I wouldn't notice till I hear a cry of pain escape from him. Just what's wrong with me? Why do I always have to hurt him? Even if it was unintentionally...hurt is hurt no matter if I meant it or not. Why do I always have to hurt him?'

He looked back at Gingka who was looking out of the window with a sad look on his face. If he could take a better look at his face rather than looking at Gingka's reflection on the window he would say that Gingka's eyes looked lifeless.

"We're here" Hyoma said after parking the car.

"I thought you said you lived in an apartment?" Kyoya asked noticing it was a house.

"I did didn't I?" Hyoma asked rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Never mind that, let's get him inside" Kyoya said opening the door next to him getting himself out first then he offered to help Gingka but Gingka just looked back at him shaking his head no.

"Gingka...come on" Kyoya said reaching for his arm but Gingka scooted back away from his touch and grip.

"Gingka? What's wrong?" Kyoya asked puzzled.

Gingka shook his head again and scooted farther until his back bumped the other door causing him to gasp.

"Gingka? What's wrong?" He heard Hyoma ask.

Gingka then started to pant hard alarming both of them. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered what happened. His panting increased and he was finding it hard to breathe properly.

"Gingka!" He heard Kyoya yell then run at the other side of the car to open the door by Gingka.

Gingka flinched hearing the door behind him open and he could fell himself being pulled backwards and then upwards and into Kyoya's arm who hugged him tightly and tried his best to confront him. Gingka's tears increased as he struggled in Kyoya's hold not wanting to be touched by anyone making Kyoya put him down but still hug him not wanting to let go of him. Gingka struggled and cried even harder against Kyoya's hold who looked at Hyoma who looked just as surprised as he was not sure what to do either.

"Gingka...listen to me! You have to calm down! Please Gingka! You're hurting yourself!" Kyoya pleaded.

"No! Don't touch me! Please!"

"Gingka...Everything is okay, you're safe now" Kyoya said quietly patting Gingka's back.

"No! Don't! Please!" Gingka yelled again.

"Shhh...you're safe...you're safe...they're all gone" Kyoya whispered gently into Gingka's ear and patted his back in circles.

"Please!" Gingka said again his struggles decreasing but they were still there.

"Shhh...Everything is okay...just breathe in and out...there...that's right...see? That wasn't hard, right?" Kyoya said again making Gingka's pants die down until they returned normal.

"Please" was all Gingka said stopping his struggles and slowly hugged Kyoya back which surprised Kyoya.

'Glad I could finally calm him down' Kyoya thought with a smile.

'Damn him!' Hyoma thought to himself. 'I could have calmed him down in matter of seconds!'

Kyoya then patted Gingka's head making Gingka look up at him, so he said: "let's get you inside"

He then looked at Hyoma who nodded in agreement walking to the main door and opening it after unlocking it then stepped aside so Gingka and Kyoya could walk in.

"Lay him on my bed...it's just across the hall" said Hyoma closing the door and locking it for the night.

So Kyoya put his hands on Gingka's shoulders and guided him to where he thought was Hyoma's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in noticing the master bed confirming his thoughts. He could feel Gingka's shoulders stiffen under his hands so he sighed and pulled Gingka himself to the bed.

"Everything is fine Gingka, am I going to have to remind you every second?" He said when they Gingka finally found the courage to sit on the bed next to Kyoya.

"N-No, I just...I don't know what's wrong with me" Gingka admitted.

Kyoya sighed then said: "your reactions are natural so nothing is wrong with you, but you have to trust me and Hyoma to take care of you"

"I know...but-" Gingka said putting his elbows on his knees and face in his hands

"Look Gingka, we can't help you if you keep on pushing us away, we are trying to do our best to help you...I know you're scared and in pain, but...you have to not think about it for now"

Gingka looked up at him and noticed the sadness that appeared on Kyoya's face. He couldn't help but feel guilty about this whole mess. If he wasn't so defenseless then none of this would have happened.

"Sorry for the long wait" Said Hyoma walking in the room. "Here Gingka...drink this water, I'm sure you're thirsty" he said offering Gingka a glass of water.

Gingka looked up at Hyoma then at the glass of water that was still in Hyoma's hold in front of him.

"Come on take it" Hyoma said reassuringly.

Gingka shook his head no and looked at the floor in front of him not wanting it. He could hear Hyoma sigh then sit next to him, glass of water still in his hold.

"You know Kyoya? Gingka always refused to drink water when I would give him some, he always wanted to get his own even when I would spend an hour getting it" Hyoma said with a laugh as he pinched Gingka's cheeks making Gingka look up in surprise then away saying:

"Only because you would force me to drink it"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do"

"Okay...Maybe I sometimes would force it down you only because you wouldn't drink it"

"More like all the time" Gingka said folding his arms on his chest and looked away.

Hyoma glared at him then looked down at the glass of water that was in his hands then back at Gingka who was still looking away from him.

"Gingka?" He asked wanting Gingka to look at him.

"Hm?" Gingka said doing so.

So Hyoma held Gingka's chin making him gasp in surprise, he raised the glass until it touched Gingka's lips and slowly raised the glass until the water slowly entered Gingka's mouth. He then raised Gingka's chin up making him swallow it. He kept repeating the process until the full glass of water became empty. He could tell that some of the water went the wrong way but he could care less.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Hyoma said putting the empty glass on the nightstand.

"That (cough) was (cough) terrible (cough) (cough) (cough)"

"Don't you think that was a little cruel" Kyoya asked as he patted Gingka's back.

"If it was cruel then why didn't you stop me?" Hyoma asked with a smirk.

Kyoya didn't answer but he kept on patting Gingka's backs until the coughs were gone.

Gingka glared at Hyoma who stood up and said: "don't look at me like that! You should have seen it coming"

"Which is why I don't accept anything drinkable from you" Gingka said looking away folding his hands.

"Your reactions are just so cute..." Hyoma said pinching one of Gingka's cheeks. "...I just can't help it"

Kyoya stiffened, and thought that it was a little inappropriate to tell your best friend that they were cute, but they were and are really close. He thought that it may be better if Hyoma took care of Gingka for the night. He didn't want to do something by accident and cause Gingka another panic attack or whatever it was. They are really close, so Gingka would naturally trust to be in Hyoma's care rather than in his.

"So me choking and possibly dying is cute to you?" Gingka asked pushing Hyoma's hand away.

"Well...when you put it that way then it doesn't really sound cute"

"It better not be" Gingka said then suddenly became quiet as if a sudden thought entered his mind. Hyoma and Kyoya looked at him in worry at the sudden change in wind. They saw Gingka slowly pull his hand up to his forehead and rub it gently.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

But silence was his answer.

"Gingka?" Hyoma asked placing his hand on Gingka's shoulder.

"What?"

"Is everything okay?" Kyoya asked in concern.

"Yeah..."

"You don't look okay" Hyoma said.

"Of course he doesn't look okay!" Kyoya snapped at him.

"I was just saying" Hyoma said with a pout.

"Stating the obvious is not gonna help us right now" Kyoya said with a hiss.

They both stopped arguing when Gingka swayed a little, but due to Hyoma's quick reflexes he was able to catch Gingka before he fell to the ground.

"Gingka...almost falling to the ground is not a type of being okay" Hyoma said jokingly.

"I know" Gingka answered.

"What's wrong?" Hyoma asked.

"My head...just suddenly...started to hurt" Gingka admitted.

Hyoma looked at Kyoya who looked back at him.

"Do you have any headache pills?" Kyoya asked while rubbing Gingka's arm wanting to at least feel him under his touch.

"No...I don't think so. But there is pharmacy not too far away from here, on the other side of the road...you can't miss it" Hyoma replied.

Kyoya looked at him then at Gingka who was leaning on Hyoma for support.

"And why can't you go get it?" Kyoya asked irritated.

"Because this is my house and you are a guest...duh~"

"Fine" Kyoya said standing up and looked at Gingka who looked back at him then away.

"Just make sure he doesn't-" Kyoya started but was interrupted by Hyoma who said:

"Relax! I've got him, as long as he's with me he's going to be fine. You worry too much!"

"I do not!" Kyoya said not wanting Hyoma to find anything out.

"Oh don't worry about him, I'll take good care of him" Hyoma said then looked at Gingka who was leaning on his shoulder and looking back at him.

"Take your time getting the medicine...and while you're gone I would be helping Gingka get cleaned"

Kyoya thought about it and again thought it was inappropriate to say such a thing, but they were childhood friends. So Gingka would trust Hyoma more than him.

"Okay...I'll try not to take long" Kyoya said then walked away out of the room.

—

"So Gingka?"

"Hm?"

"Let's get you cleaned up" Hyoma said standing up pulling Gingka along with him to the bathroom.

"Come on!" Hyoma said a little bit too excited.

"What?" Gingka asked confused.

"Your clothes"

"My clothes?"

"Yeah, you're not gonna taking a bath with you clothes on, right?"

"I know but-"

"But what?"

"I need some privacy" Gingka said shyly.

"Oh...I'll turn around while you're taking your clothes off"

"I'll feel more comfortable if you leave me alone in here"

"But what if you pass out?"

"I'm not gonna pass out" Gingka said folding his arms with a sigh.

"There's no guarantee that you won't pass out"

Gingka sighed in annoyance and looked away.

"Look, I won't look at you while you're changing. I'll turn around until you're in the bathtub and just stay in here to make sure nothing happens, Okay?"

Gingka looked at him for a long time before nodding in agreement.

So Hyoma turned around and closed his eyes for safety measures waiting for Gingka to take his clothes off. He heard a zipper being unzipped and he thought it was Gingka's jacket, which it was. He heard a shuffle of clothing confirming his thoughts of Gingka taking his black shirt off. He then heard a cry of surprise and pain from Gingka making him turn around and notice Gingka's surprised face.

"Gingka...what's wrong?" He asked rushing to him.

"It hurts"

"What hurts?"

"Here" Gingka said while pointing to the big bruise that was spread across his stomach. Hyoma flinched from just looking at it. He then looked at Gingka who on the edge of breaking down.

"Gingka...it's just a bruise" Hyoma said while putting his hand on Gingka's bare shoulder.

"It will take forever for it to heal!" Gingka yelled.

"I'm sure it won't"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

Gingka looked at him with sad eyes. Hyoma's eyes trailed down Gingka's to Gingka exposed chest and stomach. He looked at the bite marks that were spread across it. He could tell that they looked painful and somewhat felt bad for his childhood friend.

His eyes and mind couldn't stop admiring how soft the skin looked. How badly he wanted to touch and feel it. How bad he wanted to taste it. He couldn't help but want to make his own bite marks on it like those guys did.

He looked up at Gingka's face which was damp from tears. He couldn't help but think that Gingka looked more cuter when he cried. His eyes trailed down to Gingka's lips that were letting out uncontrollable sobs. He couldn't help but want to trail his fingers on them and then kiss them muffling the sobs.

"Hyoma?" He heard a soft voice. Oh how he wanted to hear that soft voice underneath him as he gave him pleasure and pain.

"Hyoma?" Came the voice again snapping him from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Are you really sure the bruises will heal?"

"Why are you so worried about them? Or is it that you're worried about it making your soft skin look rough...your skin will always look beautiful even if you had bruises covering it"

"I could care less on how it makes my skin look...I just...I just don't want to remember what happened when I look at them" Gingka said sadly looking at the ground.

'I'm really getting seduced right now...doesn't he know that his voice is a turn on?' Hyoma thought.

"Look, how about you go and take a shower to wash all the blood off?" Hyoma asked then turned around not waiting for Gingka to reply.

Gingka sighed and continued undressing then put all of his clothes in the clothes hamper then stepped in the shower turning the hot water on.

"Gingka?" He heard Hyoma ask.

"What?"

"Are you...are you in any relationship right now?"

"N..No...why would I be in one?" Gingka answered.

"So you're completely single?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positively sure"

"What about Kyoya?" Hyoma asked leaning on a wall.

"What about him?"

"You two seem really close"

"We are? What are you talking about?"

"The last time I saw you two together was when you guys were battling...you guys never hung out...like ever"

"Things changed throughout the years"

"I changed" Hyoma whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing...it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on between you two"

"Look Hyoma, I am not in any relationship right now!" Gingka said flustered.

"So you and Kyoya broke up?"

"No, we were never in one to begin with"

"So you do have feelings for each other?"

"No...I don't- it's really complicated"

"You don't have feelings for him but he has feelings for you...am I right?"

"...this is none of your business!"

"So I am right...wow Gingka! Who would have thought the lion beast would have feelings for you...an unpredictable prey"

"Look Hyoma, I am not in the mood right now for all of this!"

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable? Or does it make you remember things you don't want to remember?"

Instead of replying to that, Gingka turned off the water and reached for a towel to put around his body. He then got another one for his hair.

"Oh, I'll go get your clothes" Hyoma said then ran out of the bathroom and to his room getting Gingka a change of clothes from his jour that he didn't wear anymore because they couldn't fit him.

"Here you go" Hyoma said putting them on the counter then left the bathroom closing the door behind him to give the redhead some privacy.

'Poor Gingky...He has no idea what I've got planned for him tonight' he thought to himself walking to his room and laying on the bed waiting for the redhead.

'It sure took Kyoya too long, maybe I should have said a couple of streets down...oh well'

In the bathroom with Gingka

'Just what is his problem?' Gingka thought putting the pants on.

'And why does he have to be nosy about this stuff?'

After putting the short sleeve shirt on, he stood up straight and turned around looking at the mirror. He sighed and put his hands on the counter and looked down.

'Just why did this have to happen? First Kyoya and now them? Why? What did I do to deserve this? Is this the way the world is telling me that nemesis might reappear? Because I don't think I can fight it again, once was enough'

His thoughts then shifted to Hyoma.

'Does it really seem that obvious that Kyoya has feelings for me? And why does Hyoma want to know if I'm single or not? It's none of his business!...He changed a lot throughout the years, and I don't know what to expect from him. I used to know him in and out, but now...it's like he's a different person'.

A knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts.

"Gingka?" He heard Kyoya ask.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you alright in there?"

"Y..Yeah I'm alright...I was just about to get out" Gingka said then opened the door reveling Kyoya who leaned away to give the redhead some room.

"Sorry I took so long, it took me a while to find the place" Kyoya told him when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh...it's okay"

"Are you feeling better?"

"A l-little"

"That's good" Kyoya said then he and Gingka walked to Hyoma's room where Hyoma was waiting.

"There you two are, I was wondering what was holding you guys up" Hyoma said sitting up.

Gingka and Kyoya looked at each other then Kyoya said: "it's none of your business to be honest"

"Oh~...why are you being mean to me all in a sudden?" Hyoma said with a chuckle.

"I'm not being mean, am I being mean to him Gingka?" Kyoya asked then looked at Gingka waiting for him to answer.

"N..Not really"

"Which side are you on Gingka?" Hyoma asked with a glare.

"Neither" Gingka said then sat down.

"Anyway" Kyoya said glaring at Hyoma who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I got you your medicine Gingka, it says to take two" He continued then took out two pills from the bottle and gave them to Gingka then gave him a glass of water that he filled up earlier.

"Umm, thank you Kyoya" Gingka said looking at Kyoya who nodded then sat down next to him.

'I was right all along... now it's time to kick Kyoya out' Hyoma thought as he watched the two.

"Let's just hope that the medicine will kick in soon and help ease your headache" Kyoya said standing up then took the glass of water from Gingka putting it on the nightstand.

"So Kyoya?" Hyoma spoke up.

"What?"

"I heard that you work in WBBA?"

"What about it?"

"So you do work...don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, But I think I'll skip tomorrow and the rest of the week so I can make sure that Gingka is alright"

"Oh...But if you do do that, Tsubasa is going to ask you why, then you'll have to tell him, then he'll call Gingka's dad, then Gingka's dad will worry, then he'll come racing here, then he'll see you, then he'll ask why you're here, then he'll start putting pieces together, and finally he'll figure out what happened eight years ago between you two"

Gingka and Kyoya both shot up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya tried to play coolly.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, and besides...I know Gingka better than anyone"

Kyoya looked at Gingka who was looking at Hyoma.

"So Kyoya, are you leaving or not?" Hyoma Asked again opening the door to the room.

"But-" Kyoya started but was interrupted by Hyoma who said: "look Kyoya, since Gingka just got raped an hour ago, I don't think he'll cope with it well if you're still here"

"What the hell do you mean?!" Kyoya yelled.

"What I mean is, you don't want to remind him what you did to him, do you? The last thing we need is for Gingka having a panic attack because he remembered what you did to him eight years ago...right?"

Kyoya nodded.

"And look, Gingka will probably trust me more than you...I never hurt him like you did, I would never do such thing. After all, me and Gingka are childhood friends, you are just a rival who...um...betrayed him"

Kyoya sighed in defeat knowing that Hyoma was right. Gingka would trust his best friend over his rival. He would feel more safer with Hyoma than he would ever feel with him. And the last thing he wanted was Gingka having a panic attack remembering what he did to him.

"Yeah, you're right...I guess I'll leave now" he said walking away out of the room.

Instead of stopping him, instead of calling out to him to tell what Hyoma said was not true, Gingka just stood there replaying what Hyoma had just said. Gingka couldn't believe that Hyoma would say such a thing. Hyoma was always kind, Why was he suddenly acting like this?

"It was about time he left" Hyoma said patting his hands together like they were dusty.

"Why?" Was all Gingka could ask when Hyoma finally looked at him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say all of those things?"

"Ooooh...But they're true"

"No they are not!"

"And besides, he was getting in my way"

"What do you mean?" Gingka said standing up.

"What I mean is, that he was getting in my way of telling you-"

"Telling me what?" Gingka asked with a glare still upset.

"I like it when you do that~"

"Shut up and answer my question!"

"Now now, why are you being rude to me?"

"Like you're not!"

"I'm not being rude, I'm being honest"

"Honest? About what?" Gingka asked confused.

"About you of course, Kyoya was simply getting in the way that's all"

"In the way of what?"

Hyoma walked closer to Gingka who backed away not sure what Hyoma was planning on doing.

"You know Gingka, I've dreamed for this day to come~"

"What?" Gingka asked backing away more from Hyoma who was still walking towards him like he was a prey.

Hyoma licked his lips then said: "I love it when you get scared like that...it makes you look cute"

"What? What is wrong with you?" Gingka asked a chill running up and down his spine.

"I've been waiting for this moment for far too long, I'm gonna saver every bit of it" Hyoma said when he finally cornered Gingka against a wall.

Gingka looked behind him and gasped, he looked back at Hyoma and said: "what do you mean?"

Hyoma put his hand on the wall by Gingka's head and said: "how does it feel? Being cornered to a wall and not being able to escape?"

"Hyoma?"

"Do you want me to tell you a secret I kept in for years?" Hyoma asked lifting Gingka's chin up.

Gingka hesitantly nodded.

"I. Hate. You" Hyoma whispered in Gingka's ear causing Gingka to gasp in surprise.

"W..What?"

"You heard me, ever since you left Koma village I began hating you"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the one that left me there, you completely forgot about me and made new friends!"

"Well of course I would make new friends, but that doesn't mean that I forgot about you!"

"Oh really? You just left the village without saying anything to me!"

"That's because I didn't want to see anyone!"

"So you just left! And came back when you couldn't win against Ryuga!"

"Just shut up!" Gingka yelled not wanting to hear it.

"You shut up! I'm done keeping quiet! I'm done! You know something, if you haven't left Koma then none of this would have happened! You would have never met Kyoya! And I wouldn't be hating you!"

"I had responsibility Hyoma! I had to get L-Drago back! I had nothing left in the village!"

"What about me? Huh? Or am I nothing!?"

"I thought my father died Hyoma, I needed to revenge him! I had to leave to stop dark Nebula from doing what ever it was they were doing!"

"You don't always have to be the hero!"

"I knew about it! So it would make sense that I would do something about it!"

"Okay, then after you were done doing what ever it is you were doing, why didn't you come back?!"

"Because I had a new life!"

"No Gingka, you made new friends! You didn't want to leave them! You didn't think about me! You just thought about yourself! You're so selfish!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset over something that happened eight to ten years ago"

"You never understand Gingka! It's never your fault! Now I'm the guilty one here because you're so naive and oblivious!"

"So what!?"

"I hate you and your stupid friends! But to be honest I hate you more!" Hyoma yelled grabbing Gingka's wrist and pushing him to the floor making Gingka fall on his side with a thud.

Hyoma then leaned over him and kicked Gingka in the stomach making Gingka gasp in pain.

"I hate you! You never thought about me! All you thought about was yourself!" Hyoma said lifting Gingka up by his shirt collar.

"I do think about you Hyo-" But he was interrupted when Hyoma slapped him hard on his cheek. Gingka gasped at this and he had the feeling that Hyoma wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

"Oh shut up! Give me one reason why I shouldn't hate you!"

"Look Hyoma, stuff happened after I defeated Ryuga! Okay? My dad become the Director of WBBA and I lost my first Pegasus! You even came with me to find my new one! Stuff happened! And then there was that tournament! I couldn't just go back to Koma, my whole life changed"

Hyoma looked at Gingka's eyes and he knew that Gingka was right. He knew that he himself was overreacting. He just didn't want to let Gingka go. It's true that he hated him, but with all of that hatred he couldn't let Gingka go just yet. Not after having those feelings he always had towards him.

"You're right Gingka" Hyoma said standing up straight bangs covering his eyes.

Gingka looked up at confused still laying down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me" Hyoma said rubbing the back of his neck.

All Gingka could do was look at him confused at his actions.

"Look Gingka, this is all too much to take in at once...I didn't mean to hurt you"

Hyoma sighed when Gingka didn't say anything.

"Look Gingka, the truth is...oh how am I supposed to say this?..."

Gingka then sat up.

"...I don't want to sound like a creep when I say this...but...I always had some special kind of...feelings... towards you" he looked at Gingka who looked at him surprised.

"But you hate me?" Gingka finally said.

"True-"

"I don't understand" Gingka said folding his arms on his chest.

Hyoma walked over to him and bent down to level with Gingka. He then reached for Gingka's arm and pulled him up which surprised the redhead. He then walked forward making Gingka walk backwards backing up until Gingka hit the bed.

"I do hate you, but not all of you" Hyoma said then pushed Gingka roughly on the bed and sat on his hips.

"W..What are you doing?" Gingka asked scared.

"What I always wanted of course" Hyoma replied with a smirk. He leaned down until he was inches away from Gingka's neck. Gingka looked away from Hyoma unknowing that that gave Hyoma full access of his neck until he felt a tongue lick his neck.

"S..Stop it Hyoma...I don't want it" Gingka managed to cry out.

"I know you don't want it, think of this as a punishment" Hyoma said then continued licking.

Gingka tried to push him away but Hyoma wouldn't budge. He then tried to kick out but Hyoma laid his legs on his own denying him any access of escape.

"You are so delicious! No wonder you got raped today" Hyoma said sitting up.

Gingka looked up at him surprised that Hyoma would say such a thing like that.

Gingka then gasped when he felt Hyoma's cold hands lift his shirt up. He tried to push it back down but Hyoma grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed making him arch his back.

"Your skin is so soft~...it's just perfect!" Hyoma said running his hands up and down Gingka's chest making Gingka grunt in discomfort. Gingka then bit on his bottom lip when he felt Hyoma lick it. He then moaned in pain when he felt Hyoma bite down hard.

"Delicious! I want to go further!" Hyoma said releasing his hold on Gingka's wrists

"Stop it Hyoma!" Gingka yelled when he felt Hyoma pull down his pants.

"Why should I?" Hyoma asked.

"Because I don't want it!"

"Do you really think I care?" Hyoma said after dropping the pants on the floor after pulling them completely off.

"But I just got-"

"Raped? Do you really think I care? The only thing I want is you. I don't care if you just got raped or if you're dating someone"

"Stop!" Gingka yelled while struggling.

"Look Gingka, this is going to happen whether you want it or not. So either you stop struggling and you'll feel pleasure from it, or you struggle and all you'll feel is pain" Hyoma said taking his own pants off.

Gingka panted hard clearly terrified of what Hyoma was about to do.

"And besides, you should be used to this by now" Hyoma said putting a hand on Gingka's thigh making Gingka flinch.

"Please Hyoma, don't do this! Please!" Gingka cried while struggling to get away. He tried to close his legs but Hyoma forced them apart.

"Do you really think that telling me to stop is going to stop me? You thought wrong!" Hyoma said positioning himself on Gingka.

Gingka closed his eyes bracing himself while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's going in now" Hyoma said then harshly entered Gingka making Gingka scream while arching his back in pain.

"Please! Stop! It hurts!" Gingka yelled gripping the white sheets wanting something to hold on to.

"I just started, the pain is only gonna increase so just relax" Hyoma said while thrusting.

"Please Hyoma! I don't want this!"

"But I do"

"We both should have consent, not one of us!"

"Oh shut up! I want it and that's all that matters" Hyoma yelled then pulled out. He then rolled Gingka over on his stomach and entered him harshly and continued thrusting.

Gingka's hands still gripped the sheets as Hyoma still pounded in him. He couldn't help but remember what happened to him eight years ago. How Kyoya hurt him. How painful that night was. How bad he wanted to escape.

'Kyoya...please make him stop' Gingka thought then gasped at his own thought. Why did he want Kyoya to come and save him? Why Kyoya of all people? Didn't Kyoya hurt him like this? Didn't Kyoya scar him for life?

"Oh Gingka~ you feel amazing! I think I'm gonna get addicted to you if I don't stop!" Hyoma said as he continued pounding in him and biting Gingka's back not caring how Gingka was feeling right now.

Hyoma then rolled over Gingka over so he would lay on his back again, and entered him again making Gingka scream at the amount of pain he was feeling.

"Please Hyoma...please" Gingka said weakly.

"Oh Gingka...I wish I can do this every night!" Hyoma said as he leaned over Gingka, while still in him, and kissed him deeply making Gingka gasp, so he thrusted his tongue in making Gingka turn his head left and right trying to break the kiss.

When Hyoma finally broke the kiss, he leaned over Gingka and said: "let's make a deal, if you agree to become my boyfriend then I will stop"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"...I can't agree to that"

"And why not?"

"I think you know why" Gingka replied then looked away.

"You know something? How about I threaten you?"

"W..With what?" Gingka asked alarmed.

"I know just the thing" Hyoma said sitting up and pulled Gingka's pants off the floor searching for something in the pockets.

"W..What are you doing?" Gingka panicked.

"Oh here it is" Hyoma said finding what he was looking for and dropped the pants on the floor.

"So, it's either you become mine or this happens..." Hyoma said finally showing the object to Gingka.

"You wouldn't dare!" Gingka yelled wanting to get the -object- from Hyoma.

"What's your decision?" Hyoma said squeezing it.

"My Pegasus has nothing to do with this!" Gingka yelled.

"If it gets you to agree then it is involved" Hyoma said squeezing the bey.

Gingka gasped and cried out when he heard his Pegasus cry in pain. He knew that Hyoma couldn't break it with just squeezing it, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"I will stop fucking you for tonight and I will not break you beyblade if you agree" Hyoma reminded him.

"Why are you doing this?" Gingka said trying to reason with him.

"Because nobody is going to have but me, not even Kyoya!" Hyoma said and squeezed the bey even more.

"Please Hyoma, hurt me but don't my Pegasus"

"I love that about you, you would do anything to protect the ones you care about even if that hurt you...but, my offer still holds"

Gingka looked at Hyoma who smirked back at him. He looked at Pegasus feeling the slight pain it was feeling. He sighed knowing that he doesn't have a chance against Hyoma. He knew what would happen to him if he agreed but right now, Pegasus was more important.

"Fine" Gingka said sadly then looked away.

"That wasn't so hard, we'll go over everything tomorrow, but right now you need some rest" Hyoma said pulling out and getting off the bed heading to the bathroom.

Gingka sighed in relief and before he could clean himself or do anything, his eyes closed and all he saw was black.

* * *

 **oh my god...why did I make Hyoma the bad guy? Well, someone had to be**

 **Lets just say that is my New Years gift for you guys...hope you liked it!**

 **Note: Remember when Gingka and Kyoya battled and Gingka said that he heard Leone crying, Yeah...that's what I meant here.**

 **Dont forget to review!...Please don't forget to review!**

 **I'll try to update soon~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for the long wait...why do I keep saying this at the beginning of every chapter?**

 **anyway,...hope you enjoy this and review!**

* * *

 _"So Gingka? What's your answer?" Hyoma asked as he played with Gingka's hair._

 _"To what?" Gingka looked at him._

 _"To my confession of course!"_

 _Gingka smiled and put his arms around Hyoma decreasing the space between them._

 _"Why would I say no?" Gingka asked looking at Hyoma's eyes._

 _"Well Kyoya-" Hyoma started but was silenced when he felt pressure on his lips by Gingka's finger._

 _"Forget about him, all he does is hurt me...I don't really like him to be honest, he treats me like he owns me. But you Hyoma, I know you'd never do that"_

 _Hyoma's eyes lit up and he bent down to kiss Gingka who was underneath. Gingka closed his eyes waiting for the contact which came rather harsher than he expected. He felt a soft bite so he parted his lips allowing Hyoma to kiss more deeply._

 _"I love you Gingka"_

 _"I love you too Hyoma"_

 _Hyoma's hands then wandered off to touch the soft skin that was underneath him. He then bent down to kiss Gingka's neck making Gingka moan in pleasure. He then positioned his knee in between Gingka's legs making Gingka look up at him in question._

 _"I can't hold back any longer" Hyoma answered his unasked question._

 _"Then go right ahead...I'm all yours"_

 _Hyoma then began touching him everywhere. He did not leave a place where his hands didn't touch. He then repeatedly kissed Gingka's neck making Gingka moan in pleasure at the contact. He trailed his tongue down until he reached Gingka's chest and he licked all over making Gingka squirm a little bit at the weird contact but did not say or do anything more to stop him._

 _"I'm so happy you accepted my feelings...you don't realize how long I've had them" Hyoma said when he looked up at Gingka whose eyes were filled with pleasure._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah really...is it okay if I went further?" Hyoma asked putting his hands on Gingka's naked thigh._

 _"Further?"_

 _"Yeah, I really can't hold back anymore"_

 _Gingka looked at him then slowly nodded before sighing. He felt something in him then pull out then something different and bigger be thrusted in him making him moan in pleasure and pain. He looked at Hyoma who looked back at him with a soft smile then say:_

 _"I love you Gingka...can we be lovers now?"_

 _Gingka smiled back and pulled Hyoma towards him and kissed his lips before saying:_

 _"I love you too...Hyoma, I'm all—_

Kyoya woke up with a start. He quickly sat up and panted heavily at the dream he just had. He could not believe that his mind would make him dream just a dream. But maybe his mind was telling him that something did happen between Gingka and Hyoma. But what if it's true? How was he supposed to continue living without the urge to breaking them up?

He got out of bed then sat on the edge. Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he have that dream in the first place? Well, it's not like he could pick what he wanted to dream anyway. But, what if that really did happen? What if Hyoma confessed to him and Gingka accepted. How was he himself supposed to live like this?

'Maybe I should go...I leave work in about two hours so I'll have time' He though to himself.

He then looked at the clock.

'Really? It's 6 o'clock...man I woke up really early...' he then got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom taking the quickest shower he ever took and hurriedly ran out of the main door and locked it. He got in his car and drove off to Hyoma's house hoping that what he'd dreamt about did not happen at all.

* * *

When he reached the house, he turned the car off and got out then headed to Hyoma's front door. He sighed nervously then knocked on the door but to his dismay, no on answered. He knocked again and again until he got fed up turning the doorknob which to his surprise was unlocked. So he opened the door quietly and closed it gently walking in the house.

He looked around and was kind of surprised that no one was awake yet. But he knew that it made sense because it was still too early and Gingka probably needed all the rest he could get from what happened with him and Yamato and his gang.

'Why do I have the feeling that Hyoma isn't here?' He asked himself noticing Hyoma jacket, shoes, and his car keys were no where to be found.

He then walked down the hallway and to Hyoma's bedroom. He took a deep breath and quietly opened the door. He looked at the bed and confirmed his earlier thoughts that Hyoma was indeed not in the house. He stepped forward and walked to the bed to Gingka's sleeping form. He looked at Gingka's face which had a pained expression on it making him sigh in anger remembering what happened last night. He then sat on the mattress and looked over Gingka's body, which to him looked worse today than it did yesterday. He leaned over Gingka and noticed a streak of dry tears on both Gingka's cheeks. He then looked away and noticed something red on the white sheets near Gingka's waist.

'I..Is that what I think it is?' He asked himself nervously.

He then looked up when he felt movement. He looked up at Gingka's face and saw Gingka moving his head with discomfort. He looked back down at the red marks on the white sheets confirming his thoughts on what it is.

'Just what the hell happened after I left?' He thought to himself.

He leaned over Gingka and shook him gently so he could get some answers. He could feel his heartbeat sped up. He could feel panic in his chest. And something in his mind was telling him that he really didn't want to know.

He stopped shaking Gingka when he saw him fluttered his eyes open.

"G..Gingka! What happened?" Kyoya asked worried.

"K..Kyoya? W..What are you doing here?" Gingka asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here...just what happened to you? Did something happen between you and Hyoma?"

Just at the mention of Hyoma's name, Kyoya saw Gingka's eyes go wide in fear. He could tell that something bad had happened, but he was not sure how bad.

"Gingka?..." he asked softly before placing his hand on Gingka's trembled one. "...tell me what happened"

He looked back at Gingka's face which had damp new tears sliding down his cheeks. And after seeing that, Kyoya really wanted to break someone's arm...preferably their spine.

"Kyoya...I'm sorry..." Gingka said in between tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Kyoya asked.

"I tried...I tried...but he wouldn't...I told him to stop...but he didn't listen" And after saying those words, Gingka turned his side that wasn't facing Kyoya and let his tears out.

Kyoya eyes went wide in shock. Somehow he knew that that happened, but being told that just made it even worse.

"Where is he?" Kyoya asked getting up.

"I don't...know..." Gingka said in between tears.

Kyoya was now fuming with anger. How dare Hyoma do that to him! Weren't they childhood friends? Weren't they the best of friends? Then why would he betray him like that? Well, like he _himself_ was any different.

"Gingka?"

"Nani?" **("What" in Japanese)**

"When did this happen?"

"...last night"

"Last night!? You mean after I left?" Kyoya asked.

"H..Hai" **("Yes" in Japanese)**

Kyoya stood up and walked around the room wanting to calm himself down before he let his anger out. If it was like in the morning he wouldn't be breaking any of Hyoma's bones, but because it was last night and after Gingka had been gang raped by a group of men, he was going to have to break a couple of bones. Preferably his two hands so he wouldn't ever lay his hands on Gingka again, and his skull so he wouldn't think about doing what he did to Gingka ever again.

He looked back at Gingka who had stopped sobbing. Kyoya couldn't help but feel that all of this was his fault. If he didn't take Gingka to that club then he wouldn't have gotten gang raped and Hyoma wouldn't have raped him. He could have took Gingka with him instead at leaving him with Hyoma, but he followed his thoughts instead of following his heart. His _mind_ was telling him that Gingka would feel better if he was with someone he trusted, and his _heart_ was telling him that Gingka did trust him.

But he can't just base this off as a (could have) situation. It already happened. And nothing he did or could have done would have changed anything. That's just how life worked. Somethings happen to teach you things that you don't realize you needed to be taught until something unpleasant happened. Maybe all of this was based on their fate.

But he can change their fate, right? These things just can't keep going on like this.

"Kyoya?" He heard a whisper of his name snapping him from his thoughts.

"What Gingka?"

"...I don't wanna stay here" Gingka said sadly and weakly.

Kyoya smiled softly and said: "We're not gonna stay here...but before we go I'll need to get you cleaned up"

"O..Okay" Gingka replied hesitantly.

Just then, in that second, the door to the room was opened slowly and Hyoma walked in as casual as ever not knowing that Kyoya was there until he looked at the bed and saw him himself.

"K..Kyoya? W..What are you doing here?" He asked in fear. He knew that he should not get on Kyoya's _bad_ side.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I did say that I would check on him...did I not?" Kyoya replied after covering Gingka's naked body with his jacket.

"I didn't think that you would come this early" Hyoma said in fear.

"I thought I might surprise you...but do tell me, you do realize that Gingka was gang raped last night, so why in hell would you rape him again?!" Kyoya said walking over to Hyoma and held him by his shirt collar as in threatening to choke him.

"W..What makes you think I did that?"

"The red stains on the sheets near his thighs are the biggest clue, not to mention him flinching every time I say your name...am I right or am I _right_?"

"What makes you think I _forced_ myself on him? What if he wanted it?" Hyoma asked with a smirk.

"First of all, I know Gingka more than anyone. Second, I know Gingka doesn't like sex. And third, why would you make him bleed if it was just sex? Unless you were really _rough_ with him then I won't buy anything you say...but I know one thing, Gingka is not that kind of guy that would do such a thing"

Hyoma gasped in surprise but then smirked and said: "Well done detective! But that doesn't make me less different from you. Didn't you do the same thing when he was thirteen? Wasn't that the reason why he left?"

"How do you know what happened?" Kyoya asked through gritted teeth.

"When you asked him that you wanted to speak to him I followed you both to your old apartment...I'm a really good spy when I want to be"

"But at least I regret what I did to him! You seem like you would do it again any time!"

"Maybe...I don't know...but that doesn't make us different. You raped and I raped him, I don't see any difference besides the names of course...if you think that he'll ever fall for you, you are dead wrong. He's not ever gonna love someone like you! It might seem that he trusts you, but deep down he's terrified from you...remember that"

Kyoya's eyes went wide in surprise. Deep down he knew that it was true, but his mind wouldn't accept that fact. Gingka is always going to fear him. Gingka will _never_ have any feelings towards him.

"I'll leave you both for a few" Hyoma said as he tried to get Kyoya's hands off of his shirt collar, but instead Kyoya only increased the grip on it while putting his hand on Hyoma's wrist. Before Hyoma could do anything, Kyoya bent it down and a loud SNAPPING noise was heard followed by a loud scream from Hyoma.

After hearing the satisfying noise from Hyoma's wrist, Kyoya pushed Hyoma down making Hyoma hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't break it permanently" Kyoya said then turned over to Gingka who was looking at him with open wide eyes. He saw Gingka's eyes look over Hyoma then back it him while panting.

"Come on Gingka...lets get you cleaned up" Kyoya said reaching for Gingka's arm.

But to his surprise, Gingka snapped it away then said: "H..How could you?"

"Yeah Kyoya, how _could_ you?" Hyoma asked mockingly.

"Shut up Hyoma...Gingka, how couldn't I? He deserved it!"

"You deserve it too" Gingka said looking straight at Kyoya at his eyes.

"You're right, do you want me snap my wrist too?" Kyoya asked.

Hyoma laughed loudly at that.

"I'm serious, didn't you say that my wrist deserves to be snapped like his? I'll do it myself if you want me to?"

Gingka looked at him like he just said something crazy.

"Well here I go" Kyoya said holding his wrist with his other hand squeezing it with an iron grip then got ready to slam it on the nightstand since it was hard to actually do it himself.

As he was bringing his wrist down to slam it down on the wooden nightstand, he felt a grip on his arm stopping him in midway.

He looked at the hand that was on his arm in surprise then at Gingka who looked at him with sadness and fear.

"Kyoya...you are...different...please don't hurt yourself"

Kyoya slowly lowered his hand. He was... _different_? How _different_? What did he mean when he said he was _different_?

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone, take care of him and get out...you do have work soon, don't ya?" Hyoma said getting up then left the room leaving Gingka and Kyoya alone.

"C..Come on" Kyoya said helping Gingka out of the bed.

"Here, put this on while I get the bath ready for you" Kyoya said while taking his own jacket off and gave it to Gingka who accepted it rather hesitantly.

Kyoya then walked away to the bathroom so he could get it ready leaving Gingka alone in his thoughts.

'Just why did I do that? Didn't he deserve it? Why is it always Kyoya I feel most safe with? This cannot be what I think it is! It just can't!' Gingka thought while putting his hands on his the back of his neck and resting his elbows on his knees.

'Why did I say he was different? Aren't they both the same...in _some_ way?'

He flinched when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Kyoya looking at him waiting for him to come to him. So he carefully stood up ignoring the wave of dizziness that he felt and slowly walked to Kyoya. He looked at Kyoya who smiled at him then walked to him helping him the rest of the way.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" Kyoya asked him.

"A little bit" Gingka answered.

Kyoya rubbed his back reassuring him that everything is going to be alright. What Kyoya didn't notice was Gingka's flinch when he made contact on his back.

"I'll be waiting out here for you...if you need anything don't hesitate to call me" Kyoya said when Gingka stepped in the bathroom.

"S..Sure" Gingka stuttered out before closing the door.

'I hope he'll be okay...I really should have broken Hyoma's arm!' He thought as he leaned on the wall.

* * *

Kyoya stood straight hearing the door to the bathroom slowly open. He looked at Gingka who looked back at him hesitantly. Kyoya walked over to him noticing how weak the redhead looked.

"Come on, let's go" He said touching Gingka's arm. But this time he didn't miss the flinch from Gingka. Gingka didn't say anything but looked confused at his own actions.

"Relax...it's okay. Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore" Kyoya told reassuringly.

"L...Let's just go" Gingka said not wanting to be in this place anymore than he had to.

"Then lets get going" Kyoya said then he and Gingka left the room.

"What took you guys so long?" Hyoma asked while rapping his wrist in gauze.

"None of you damn businesses!" Kyoya hissed at him.

"...I was just _asking_ " Hyoma mumbled.

"Oh and a reminder..." Kyoya spoke up. "...if you dare _touch_ him ever again, I will brake your arm...permanently"

He then grabbed Gingka's wrist and pulled him out of the house slamming the door behind him. Hyoma looked at his wrapped up wrist then at the door that just got slammed, he would have to remember that.

* * *

"Kyoya! Could you please slow down?! You're hurting me!" Gingka yelled as he tried to get his wrist out of Kyoya's intense hold.

Kyoya on the other hand, ignored him, and opened the car-door to his car and roughly pushed him in making Gingka grunt in pain. He walked to the driver's side getting in and slamming the door behind him. He turned the engine on and drove away to his apartment.

"K..Kyoya?" Gingka asked softly and hesitantly.

"What?!" Kyoya yelled at him.

"N..Never mind" Gingka said looking away.

Kyoya gripped his hands on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. Just why was he taking his anger out on Gingka? His mind was a mess. His chest hurt, and not to mention the headache that was peeking through.

"Look Gingka, if you're gonna bother saying my name then it better be for a good reason!" Kyoya snapped.

"I said _never mind_ "

"Then don't bother saying my name if you're gonna say _never mind_!"

"Drop me off here" Gingka bluntly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: ' _drop me off here_ '"

"Yeah...you think that leaving again will solve anything! You're just good at running from your problems! You don't face them...you just run away from them!"

"I don't run away from my problems!" Gingka yelled back at the edge of tears.

"Sure you don't"

"Drop me off here!" Gingka said again.

"I don't take orders from anyone" Kyoya said while turning a corner.

"You know, I was just gonna say that you had a cut on your arm! I wanted you take to care of it before it bleeds!"

Kyoya's eyes shut up in surprise, he looked down at his arm which indeed had a big cut on it. He looked at Gingka who was looking out of the window while wiping away his tears.

'Why the heck am I yelling at him? I should be taking care of him!' He thought.

Gingka's eyes shut up in surprise feeling something on his hand then hold it tightly. He looked down seeing Kyoya's hand holding his hand then pull it towards him and kiss his knuckles gently.

"I'm sorry" was all he said letting go of his hand.

"Someone would have saw that you know" Gingka said looking out of the window with a sigh.

"The windows are pitch black, I don't think they could see anything from that far"

"But still"

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to his apartment then stepped aside to let Gingka get in first. He then locked the door when he himself stepped in.

"Kyoya?" Gingka asked placing his hand on his forehead.

"Hm?"

"I don't really...feel...good" Gingka said as his body swayed a little.

Kyoya put a protective arm around his shoulders and guided him to set on the nearby couch. He sat down next to him and laid Gingka's head on his shoulder and pulled Gingka closer to him.

"Kyoya...I feel really hot... right now" Gingka managed to say while panting.

Kyoya instantly put the back of his hand on Gingka's forehead and gasped when he felt that it was warm. He scooted Gingka away from him and attempted to take Gingka's jacket off of him when Gingka scooted away until he reached the end of the couch which made him gasp in fear.

"No...don't...come near me" Gingka panted in fear.

Kyoya could see Gingka's scared face which alarmed him and he instantly regretted his actions. Gingka had just got raped last night, he wasn't comfortable with people touching him so freely.

"Look Gingka, I'm not gonna hurt you...I'm just gonna take your jacket off to ease the fever...to help you feel better" Kyoya said reaching out again who leaned away as far as he could.

"No...don't hurt me...please" Gingka said while panting. He felt so dizzy and his mind felt hazy that all he saw were blurs. He couldn't even focus on Kyoya's voice that well with all the blurs that he saw.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Gingka, I'm just trying to help you" Kyoya reached out for him again, receiving the same response.

"T..That's what Hyoma told m..me" Gingka said tears forming in his eyes.

Kyoya sighed. This was like dealing with a child. And he hated children.

"Gingka look," He said. "everything is okay, I'm not gonna hurt you or use you in any way...all I want from you is for you to get better" he said reaching out for Gingka's hand again and caught before Gingka could push him away again.

"Let go!" Gingka said while struggling.

Kyoya then held the other wrist and pinned them on the couch making Gingka struggle weakly again. He then sat on Gingka's legs to stop him from kicking him. He looked back at Gingka's face which was panting hard. He noticed the redness on Gingka's cheeks and the sweat that was dripping down his forehead.

'He looks really hot' Kyoya couldn't help but think.

"G..Get off...me" Gingka said weakly.

"Shhhhh" Kyoya said while massaging Gingka's cheek with one hand and holding both of Gingka's hands in his other hand.

"Stooop" Gingka said shaking his head out of Kyoya's grasp.

Kyoya then leaned over Gingka and reached out for the jour of the table that was next to the couch, he blindly opened it and searched blindly for a small container. He then reached for the half empty water bottle that was on the small table.

He then sat up up straight and said: "can you take this for me?" He then showed Gingka the small pill and bottle of water.

Gingka shook his head no.

"Gingka" Kyoya said getting impatient.

"I'll...be...alright...without it"

"Come on Gingka" He said again.

"Nooo"

Kyoya sighed in frustration. He then looked at Gingka who was panting weakly and simply looked miserable. He took a deep breath then slowly and hesitantly put the pill in his mouth then drank a small sip of water from the bottle then leaned down until he was inches away from Gingka's lips.

He then slowly bent down more until his lips touched Gingka's lips making Gingka open his eyes and gasp at the sudden contact on his lips. He then felt Kyoya forcefully opened his mouth with his tongue. He then felt Kyoya open his own mouth and drop something hard in his mouth. He gagged as he tasted the faint taste of the pill.

Kyoya could feel Gingka struggling from underneath. He deepened the "kiss" feeling some water spill from Gingka's mouth making Gingka shake his head left and right wanting to get away from him.

"Mmpff" escaped Gingka's mouth as he tried to escape.

Kyoya then slowly lifted Gingka's chin up so Gingka could swallow the pill. He then slowly broke the "kiss" making Gingka pant hard at the lack of breath. He looked at Gingka who looked weakly at him and stopped struggling.

"Shhhhh" Kyoya said as he released his hold on Gingka's wrists and lay himself down on Gingka who gasped at the sudden affection.

Kyoya gasped in surprise when he felt Gingka's arms rap around his back pushing him closer to his body.

"Please...don't go" he heard Gingka say weakly.

Kyoya could feel a blush on his cheeks making him bury his chin in Gingka's chest.

"Don't worry...I'm not" he whispered.

He could feel his eyelids become heavy then slowly close as his mind faded into darkness.

* * *

4 hours later

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep" was heard from underneath the couch.

Kyoya woke up with a grunt at the sound that awoke him from his peaceful sleep. He slowly got off of Gingka who was still asleep. Kyoya sighed when he still saw the redness on Gingka's cheeks and panting that escaped his mouth.

"Beep...Beep...Beep" snapped Kyoya from his stare which made him stand up and reach under the couch to look for his phone.

He pressed the answer button and said: "hello?"

"Kyoya? Where the heck are you?" Tsubasa literally yelled over the phone.

"I'm at my apartment...why?" Kyoya answered walking away so Gingka wouldn't wake up from the loud noise.

"Why?! If you have forgotten, you work for my company!"

"I know"

"I could always fire you...you're the worst employee ever!"

"...I know"

"You should have showed up two hours ago!"

"I know I know! Okay? I was just taking care of things!"

"Work comes before!"

"No Tsubasa, it doesn't! Not when it comes to Gingka!"

"Gingka? What hap-...is he okay?"

"He has a pretty bad fever...he's now asleep so shut up"

"Oh...sorry...I hope he feels better when he wakes up. So you're not showing up today?"

"I'm afraid not"

"You're gonna have to make this day up...you know that, right?" Tsubasa asked.

"I know...don't call again, he's not really feeling too well"

"I won't, but I'll call tomorrow to check on him though"

"Fine"

"See you...when I see you" Tsubasa said then hung up.

"I'm not looking forward to it" Kyoya said as he walked back to Gingka who was still sleeping.

He sat on the floor next to Gingka's head and carefully pushed the loose strands of hair out of Gingka face. He sighed remembering all the events that lead up to this moment. How badly he wanted to do something about. How helpless he felt during the whole thing. He knew that Gingka moving on from what happened was going to take some time. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. And he'll be with Gingka on every step of the way.

He then felt some shifting next to him making him snap his thoughts and look at the source of the movement.

"Slept good?" He asked once Gingka sat up.

"...kinda"

He the put the back of his hand on Gingka's forehead then dropped it saying: "at least your fever is going down"

"Yeah" Gingka said as he brought his kegs closer to himself.

Kyoya then get off the floor and joined Gingka on the couch.

"Don't you have work?" Gingka asked.

"I cancelled for today"

"You didn't have to"

"I'm not leaving you here alone while you have a fever"

"I don't want to be burden -" Gingka was caught off when Kyoya put his hand on his knee then said: "you're never a burden to me"

"You're just saying that to be nice"

"No, I'm saying it because it's true"

Gingka gasped at this then looked at Kyoya seeing the seriousness in his face.

"Just hurry up and get better" Kyoya looked away with a blush.

Gingka laughed at this and laid his head on Kyoya's shoulder making Kyoya jolt on surprise.

"Hyoma told me that he would break my Pegasus if I didn't agree to date him...I don't know what I would do if that really happened" Gingka confessed suddenly.

"That bastard really threatened you like that?!" Kyoya yelled in fury.

"I don't really know why he was so mad, I never would have thought that he would do such a thing"

"Bastard" was all Kyoya said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I was in relationship with him...if you have never came this morning then I would have never gotten out of it...Thank you Kyoya, you always protect me...I like that about you"

Kyoya gasped at this. He didn't know if it was the fever's fault Gingka was being so honest or Gingka was really saying this consciously. But what ever the reason Gingka was saying this to him, he fully embraced every single word.

"If I protect you more, will you like me more?" He asked.

Gingka blushed and said: "Just be the way you are"

* * *

 **Finally! That took for ever...happy to get it out of the way**

 **So what did you guys think? Please review, and don't forget to write a suggestion for later chapters...**

 **Until next time,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I hope you're enjoying my work on this so far...I'm putting my all in it.**

 **Please don't forget to review...and I appreciate all of the reviews that I'm getting...so thank you!**

 **-I don't own anything (I always forget to say that) or the following qoute...**

* * *

 **It Could be worse. Not sure how, but it could be.**

* * *

Kyoya woke up the next day to the sun rudely shining in his bedroom and blinding his dreams with the bright rays of light. He turned over the other way wanting to block the sunlight from his eyes. But who could really blame him? He had to wake up several times last night from overhearing the slight whimpers and sounds of discomfort escaping from the redhead that was laying next to him.

And each time he woke up, he would sit up and try as best as he could to calm the redhead down. He knew far too well from all the pleads that escaped the redhead's lips in his sleep that he wasn't having any pleasant dreams. He tried to play with the redhead's hair seeing that was a form of a calming gesture, but it would only make things worse. He tried to massage his arm or shoulder but it would only make the redhead struggle more. So what ever gesture Kyoya was doing to him, it was being done in his dream ten times worse.

So he gave up trying to calm the redhead down and instead woke him up and gave him a glass of water for his dry throat. Gingka would look at him after taking a small sip of the water and apologize for waking him up, apologize for being a burden, for being weak, for being a bother. And each and every time he would say that, his eyes would look empty and lost. And before Kyoya could say anything back to him, to say that he wasn't a burden to him, that he wasn't weak, that he shouldn't think like that of himself, Gingka would give him the glass of water then lay back down, back facing Kyoya.

And that is what would happen off and on all night. Gingka would have horrifying nightmares, Kyoya would wake up and try as best as he could to calm him down. Before, Kyoya thought that _healing_ Gingka would be a piece of cake since it was _him_. But now, he thought that nothing could be harder than this. He didn't know how to _heal_ a rape victim from their trauma. He didn't know what he should and shouldn't do. He didn't even know how to handle them when they were breaking down. He wasn't a therapist that could talk and understand things that other people couldn't understand. He wasn't some kind of doctor that knew how to act around a rape-victim.

But all he could do was tell him that everything was going to be okay. Even though he knew deep down that it wasn't going to be, that's all he could get himself to say. He tried to not startle the redhead when he touched him suddenly. He tried to be careful when he was with him. He even tried to lower his voice when he talked to him. But none of that seemed to work.

Finally getting rid of the sunlight that was still blinding him even though he wasn't facing it, he threw the covers off him and got up when he noticed that Gingka's spot on the bed was empty. He quickly ran out of the room and started looking for him fearing the worst.

He ran in the kitchen then sighed in relief when he found Gingka in there safe and sound. He put his hand on the counter slightly leaning on it feeling dizzy and seeing black from getting out of bed too fast. Once his vision was back to normal he looked back at Gingka who was slowly drinking from a glass that he assumed was filled with water seeing the clear content that filled it.

"Gingka?" He asked suddenly and immediately regretted it after realizing that his voice was too loud.

And the response he got was not the one he wanted. The redhead flinched so hard that he ended up dropping the glass of water on the floor creating a loud SHATTER.

He saw Gingka look at the broken glass that was spread across the floor then at him with fear. Kyoya, too surprised to say or do anything, just stood there looking at Gingka eyes wide.

'I literally just said his name...and he...'

After shaking his head clearing his thoughts, he slowly walked to Gingka who backed away against the counter with visible fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kyoya...I didn't mean to...I'll clean it right away" Gingka finally said as he slowly bent down and sat on his knees reaching for a sharp piece of glass with his bare fingers, fearing that he had made Kyoya upset with him from dropping the glass and creating a mess.

Kyoya couldn't even think straight. 'Why is Gingka apologizing?' 'Does he really think I'm mad at him?'

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a gasp from Gingka. He looked at him seeing the pained expression that was on his face. He slowly bent down making sure that there was no broken glass where his knees were and slowly and gently took Gingka's hand and brought it closer to him so he could take a look at it.

"Shhhhhh..." He said first when he saw how afraid the redhead looked when he held his hand. "...I'll clean it up, don't worry about it...let's go take care of this cut"

Gingka hesitantly nodded and stood up with Kyoya since his hand was still in Kyoya's.

'He's really acting like a scared child...' Kyoya thought sadly.

Kyoya lead Gingka to his room and told him to sat on the bed while he went to get a bandaid to put on the cut that was starting to bleed. When he came back, he sat next to Gingka and positioned Gingka's hand in front of him then bring the wet cloth that he had brought with him and gently wipe all the blood away. He squeezed the cloth a little making Gingka grunt a little from the pain.

"This is why you don't go grabbing glass off the floor...why do they think they made gloves for that?" Kyoya told him.

"I..I'm sorry...I just-"

"Don't worry about it, stuff like that happen all the time...just be careful next time, okay?"

"H..Hai" **(Y..Yes)**

Kyoya then took the wet cloth off of Gingka's finger confirming his thoughts that the blood had stopped. He then grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured a little on a cotton ball. He then gently and carefully swabbed it over the cut making Gingka hiss from the sting he felt at the contact. He then placed a bandaid on it making Gingka slightly flinch.

"You act like a little kid..." Kyoya couldn't help but point out.

"O..Oh really?"

"Yeah, no matter how old you get, your child-like innocence will be always be there"

Gingka looked away.

"Look Gingka, I may not be the best at this kind of stuff...but, I want to help you. I can't handle seeing you like this"

Gingka looked at him.

"Everything is going to be-" Kyoya continued when he was interrupted by Gingka who yelled at him saying: "just stop! Everything is not going to be okay! Stop lying to me!"

"...Gingka"

"You always say that! That's all you ever say to me! All you ever do is lie to me!"

"Gingka...I'm-"

"No Kyoya...just stop...I can't take this anymore...Hyoma lied to me, I don't want you to lie to me too" Gingka said before standing up and leaving the room.

Kyoya just sat there replaying in his mind what Gingka had just said to him. What else was he supposed to tell him? He didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better. He barely knew what not to say.

'He's so...broken' Kyoya thought then stood up leaving the room to go and find Gingka.

He looked in the living room seeing Gingka sitting on the couch leaning his body into it. Kyoya wished that he could do something that would make a difference to the redhead's behavior.

"Hey Gingka? Do you want to eat now?"

"...I'm not hungry"

"Well, you have to eat something Gingka, I have yogurt in the fridge if you want that"

"...I'll eat later"

"Can you at least eat something before I go to work?"

"...I'm not a child Kyoya"

"Then stop acting like one!" Kyoya said frustrated.

"...just leave me alone...please" Gingka looked at him weakly.

Kyoya sighed and went to the kitchen to get the yogurt himself. Gingka didn't eat anything since yesterday, and he didn't want that to continue. The last thing he wanted right now was Gingka getting sick.

"...Here" He said handing the small carton of yogurt to Gingka with a small spoon.

"I already told you Kyoya, I don't want to eat right now" Gingka replied while pushing Kyoya's hands away.

"Gingka please, just a couple of bites...I wanna make sure you eat before I go"

"Kyoya...just stop"

Kyoya sighed feeling heat rise up on his forehead from all the anger he was feeling. He then opened the carton of yogurt and dipped the spoon in it then took it out and pointed it at Gingka's lips.

"...Kyoya, I said-" Gingka started but was interrupted when Kyoya put the spoon in his mouth.

Gingka swallowed slowly and leaned deeper in the couch. He looked at Kyoya who put the spoon back in the carton then pointed it again at Gingka's lips. This time, instead of Gingka saying no or push Kyoya away, he slightly opened his mouth and Kyoya fed him.

"If you wanted to me to feed you, you could have just asked" Kyoya said while feeding Gingka again.

Gingka looked away not wanting any more. Kyoya sighed and stood up putting the still full carton on the kitchen counter.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, you are acting like a little kid...man up would ya?"

"Just leave me alone"

"No Gingka, I am not leaving you alone...you can push me away all you want but I won't leave you alone. You are not alone in this, this is my battle too...it only took you so long last time because you didn't tell anyone! But this time is different, you know why? Because I'm here! So stop pushing me away! And accept my help for once!"

He saw Gingka look at him surprised at his sudden outburst. But he had to get his point across somehow. He turned around and left the room leaving Gingka alone on the couch.

* * *

"I'm going now...try to eat a little more, please" Kyoya said while putting his jacket on.

Gingka looked down not giving him a response.

"I'll leave work early...today is my early day after all"

Again no response.

"You're not gonna keep ignoring me, right?"

Gingka looked up from the ground and shook his head hesitantly.

"Like I said, try to eat something"

"Uh-huh"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...but I put my number on your phone last night, just in case something happens you can get through to me"

"O..Oh"

"If you need to call me no what the reason is, feel free to do so"

"H..Hai"

"It's a good thing that your fever went down..." Kyoya said while putting the back of his hand on Gingka's forehead. He ignored the flinch that he felt when he made contact.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go out...the park would be a great place for you to breathe fresh air"

"N..No, I'm fine here"

"Have it your way then" Kyoya said as he opened the door closing it behind him.

Gingka walked back to the couch and sat on it. He looked at the table that was more like a big coffee table, seeing that his Pegasus was on it. He slowly took it and leaned back on the couch and held it out in the air.

 **Gingka's P.O.V**

What would dad think of me? What would mom think? I feel so disgusted with my self. Everytime I close my eyes I would feel their touches on me. I feel so betrayed. I never thought Hyoma would do such a thing. It's like he was a different person. Why would he hurt me like that? Have I ever wronged him in any way? He's right, this is all my fault! None of this would have ever happened if I went back to Koma!...But, what about everyone that I met throughout the years? Those times were the best thing that ever happened to me...But what if they figure out what happened to me? What if they...What if they don't be wanna be near me? What if my dad disowns me? He has high expectations for me, and if he finds out that I was raped three times he'll probably not want see me...I don't blame them, I don't wanna look at myself anymore.

 **End of Gingka's P.O.V**

Gingka looked down at his Pegasus which wasn't shining bright anymore. All of his depressing thoughts were not just effecting him, they were also effecting his Pegasus. Like he always said, a weak spirit will effect the bey no matter how strong your bey was. He could feel that Pegasus was draining his power out of him. His once golden brown eyes that were full with bladder spirit became dull, lifeless, weak, and empty.

He clenched his shirt in pain and he couldn't but let his pained cries escape from his lips. His hand gripped part of the couch seeing that was the only thing he could hang on to.

Just why was this happening? This wasn't normal. Maybe because it was from the pain of his bladder spirit draining out of him.

For once, he thought that he should call Kyoya. But he didn't want to be a burden to him, even though Kyoya always denies it. He gasped in pain and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and the hand that was once gripping the shirt on his chest loosened and slid down hanging loosely out of the couch.

* * *

Four hours had passed since Kyoya left, fours left to go until he could call it a day. He didn't really want to leave Gingka alone in the apartment. Not when he could hurt himself with his thoughts. Maybe he should get him a therapist, because he knew that Gingka needed one whether he liked it or not.

'I hope he's alright...I hope he ate or at least drank something'

'I can't wait till I quit this damn job! Just one year left in this stupid place!'

His thoughts then shifted over to Gingka. How broken the redhead looked. How lifeless his eyes looked. How weak his body moved. He knew that his road to recovery was not gonna be a short one. It was going to be a very long with bends and twists. And he promised himself that he'll stay with him along the way. No matter how hard it was, he would never give up on him.

And about his feelings for Gingka. He would have to ignore them until the time is right again. But deep down in his heart, he knew too well that Gingka would never love like he does. He would never want to be with someone like him. It would take for ever for Gingka to move on from what happened to him, and it will take longer for him to be the he used to be.

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to his apartment and stepped in then closed it behind him. He took his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack that was beside the door then took his shoes off putting them on the side. He rubbed his forehead with a sigh when he saw the yogurt untouched where he left it on the counter earlier.

'Might as well throw it away...it's old now' thought Kyoya as he grabbed the yogurt carton and put it in the trash.

He then walked over to the couch where Gingka was at and rolled Gingka over so he could lay on his back. He couldn't help but think that Gingka looked way worse now than he did earlier. Even though Gingka was asleep, he could still feel the lifelessness in his eyes.

"Hey...Gingka? Come on, wake up" he said shaking Gingka's fragile frame.

No response.

"Come on Gingka...you have to wake up now"

But again, no response.

The response he was at least hoping for was a maybe a grunt, or maybe showing a sign of waking up. But what he got, was nothing. Not even a single movement from the redhead. Not even any facial expressions.

'He was never a heavy sleeper...so why isn't he-' his thoughts were interrupted when he saw something on the floor right next to his knee. He bent down and reached for it and gasped making his hand drop it.

'Is that...Is that his...' he picked it up again and confirmed his thoughts of it being Gingka's bey. He looked at Gingka who looked weaker than before.

The bey was a dark shade of blue. It wasn't shining like it usually did and it looked empty. Kyoya knew that Gingka and Pegasus's bond was really strong, but he didn't know that it was this strong. Pegasus needed Gingka as much as Gingka needed him. But for Pegasus to lose it's brightness because of Gingka, that was just confusing.

He leaned down and brushed the loose bands if hair out of Gingka's face. What was he supposed to do? Leave Gingka like that? He did not know anyone that can help with this situation...or did he?

He stood up and took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he rearly used before. He hit the call button and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"...hello?" Came the response.

"Finally...I thought you'd never pick up"

"Sorry about that...just not really used to using these kind of things"

"oh it's alright...is that little pipsqueak around?"

"Not at the moment, no...do you want-"

"No! No...just go somewhere where you can be alone"

"I am alone...is everything okay? You seem worried..."

"I have a question...is a bey supposed to change its color...like change into a very dark shade of that color?"

"Not that I know of, is your bey like that?"

"...no"

"Then who?"

"...Gingka's Pegasus"

"What? How did that happen? Can I talk to him?"

"Not at the moment...I think he's unconscious"

"And do you know why?"

"...I have an idea"

"Do you mind sharing it?"

"Not over the phone, no"

"Is he sick or something?"

"Well, he did have a fever yesterday...but I don't think that's the reason"

"Did something happen to him by any chance?"

"Why don't you just come and see him for yourself...it's hard talking over the phone"

"Fine then my friend...I'll be there in a half hour, just send me your location"

"We're at my apartment...I'll text you the directions"

"...okay"

And with that, the call ended.

Kyoya walked over to Gingka's unconscious form and slowly picked him up and walked over to his bedroom. He laid Gingka gently on the bed and covered from his torso down with a very light blanket. He looked at Gingka's face and noticed it had a pained expression on it. He put his hand on Gingka's hand and held it tightly in his grip.

"I should have known that something like this would happen" he muttered.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he immediately got up and hurriedly walked to the door to open it.

"Glad you could make it so soon..." Kyoya said after closing the door.

"Yeah...Misty Mountain is a bit far from, but I know my way"

"Yeah, did the pipsqueak want to tag along with you?"

"The _pipsqueak_ has a name...but no, he wasn't there"

"That's good...he's this way" Kyoya said leading the way.

So they both walked to the slightly closed door bedroom. When they reached there, Kyoya pushed the door open and they both stepped in the room.

"...Oh my god, I knew that I had to expect something bad, but not this bad" Dynamis said as he looked over Gingka's weak figure.

"If you think he looks bad, just look at his bey" Kyoya said as he handed Dynamis Gingka's Pegasus.

Dynamis hesitantly took the bey out of Kyoya's hand and looked at it. Kyoya could see Dynamis's hands shake as he examined it.

"Just what the hell happened?" He finally said looking at Kyoya.

"A lot really, where do you want me to start?"

"...He's so broken" Dynamis couldn't help but say.

"...Yeah"

"His bey couldn't find any light in him, that's why the color drained out"

"...I don't understand, why would Pegasus do that?...Is it permanent?"

"Oh no, Pegasus has to recover then it will turn back to normal"

"Recover from what?"

"From what ever happened to his master of course"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I could tell from the secod I first battled Gingka, that he and Pegasus have a really strong bond...they would both feel each other's pain, that's what makes Gingka more special than the rest of us"

"I see what you'e saying...but, why would Pegasus leave Gingka like that?"

"He didn't leave him, he's just recovering...but I can't explain any further without knowing exactly what happened to him"

"Fine, let's just say that Gingka was betrayed" Kyoya explained

"By who?"

"...Hyoma"

"Hyoma? But isn't he Gingka's childhood friend?"

"He is, that bastard deserves to rot in hell!"

"Just what did he do to him to cause all this?"

"He wasn't the only one actually, there was a group of men-"

"A group of men? Hyoma teamed up with them against his friend?"

"If you would allow me to continue, maybe I can explain what happened!"

"...sorry"

"...Anyway, no, Hyoma did not team up with anyone besides himself...me and Gingka decided to go to a club to hang out, when we left we got surrounded by those men I mentioned before...and _it_ happened"

"What's _it?"_

"I really tried to get us out of there, but they were everywhere!" Kyoya snapped frustrated with everything.

"Calm down Kyoya-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You weren't there!"

"You're right, I wasn't there...which is why I don't know what happened"

"Let's just say that they are a bunch of weirdos that should to rot in hell!"

"Define _weirdos"_

"Perverts?"

Dynamis gasped at this clearly not expecting that definition of weird. "Don't tell me that they-"

"I tried to deny it myself, but it happened" Kyoya said as he leaned over Gingka's unconscious figure and massaged Gingka's hand with his.

"No wonder...but, what about Hyoma?"

" _Hyoma_ stopped them alright, he took us to his place and we took care of Gingka"

"I don't see why he deserves to _rot in hell"_

"After I left, because I thought that Gingka would be better if he was his childhood's friend care who knew him more than anyone...but it seems that I was wrong for assuming that"

"Don't tell me that-"

"The next morning which was yesterday, when I went to check on Gingka...I...I...he told me that Hyoma had raped him"

"W..What? Why would he do such a thing?"

"He even threatened Gingka to break his bey if he didn't agree to go out with him!"

"W..What! But why hurt him like that?"

"...I don't know"

"No wonder why he looks so broken"

"I wish I could have done something"

"When you told me over the phone about what happened, I thought that he had lost a hard battle or something...the stars never told me this"

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kyoya suddenly asked.

"Well, everyone heals...it just takes time"

"How long?"

"Gingka was lucky that Pegasus had healed him physically...and that's probably why it's revovering now"

"So Pegasus lost its color because it was healing Gingka physically?"

"Yes...But it's gonna take Gingka a while for him move on from what happened to him"

"I just wish it wasn't so hard" Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Kyoya, he has you...and whether he knows it or not, he needs you"

Kyoya looked at him surprised. 'He didn't find out...did he?'

"Your rivalry is special...it took me a while to solve the pieces though"

"W..What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked wanted to play it cool.

"Don't play dumb Kyoya, you know exactly what I'm talking about...you could say that the stars tell me everything"

"So you only found out with your crystal ball?" Kyoya said folding his arms over his chest.

"Kinda...But, that's not the point...What I'm trying to say is, he needs you to heal him...he's gonna depend on you to be there for him"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you could say that what happened gave you chance to prove yourself to him"

"Just how much do you know?" Kyoya asked.

"Most of it, I'm only helping you out because I ship you both...you do make a cute couple if I may say"

"You ship us?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"A lot of people do...and I'm one of them"

"Wow, I never really knew people thought like that"

"Which is only why I'm helping you warm your way into his heart...you have to know that Hyoma had shattered his trust, so you are going to have to build it back up"

"It seems easy...but today...he seemed so afraid of me"

"It's only natural...I mean, he has been gang raped making him feeling hopeless and helpless...then, he was betrayed by his childhood friend who shattered his trust, he doesn't feel safe at all anymore, he has nightmares about what happened to him, his thoughts are effecting how he reacts to things...right?"

"So he's not afraid of me?"

"Not you personally, but he's probably afraid at everything in general...wouldn't you be?"

"Nothing like that would ever happen to me because I can defend myself...he just can't"

"Which is why he needs you...if you can give him the feeling of safety, then all that's left for you to do is build up his trust again"

"How can I do that? I tried to be as gentle as I can today...but he still reacted the same way"

"Well, maybe it's because you didn't prove to him that he's safe with you...he needs to know that you'll protect him from everything...including from his own thoughts"

"..Yeah, you're right"

"Like they say, time can heal people...he has a childish mind which makes him oblivious to most things, he has the child's Innocence that has been taken away from him...he feels betrayed, which makes himself vulnerable to his own thoughts...he needs someone as strong as you to heal him...you have a lion's spirit, they don't give up no matter how hard their pray is to catch"

"I feel like I'm doubting myself a lot"

"It's okay for you to...but, you need to remember that he's counting on you whether he knows it or not...don't let him down"

"Do you think after all of this...anything will change between us?"

"Maybe, I'm not a god or something that can tell you that...but I do ship you both, and when I ship two people together they usually end up together"

Kyoya laughed at this then said: "thanks for coming Dynamis, Gingka would have gotten worse if you hadn't came"

"I didn't do anything...but your welcome. I was just playing therapist with you that's all"

"You're a good one, you know that?"

"Yeah I do know that, a lot of people from my village ask me all sorts of things...but to be honest, this is the first time I dealt with something like this"

"You did a pretty good job"

"I should be going, that _little pipsqueak_ you asked about would ask me where I've been"

"Yeah, you should probably go...don't want him to get on your nerves"

"I have the patience that you clearly don't have"

"I do have the patience...but that little brat gets on my last nerve, he keeps calling me yo-yo"

"It's cute and you know that" Dynamis said as he walked out of the room followed by Kyoya.

"It's stops being cute when it gets annoying"

"Gingka can handle him" Dynamis pointed out.

"That's because he likes kids...don't know why though...I don't know how he can handle being surrounded by annoying little pests all day"

"They all look up to him, especially that Zero kid"

"Yeah, he's a nice kid too"

"True" Dynamis said as he opened the door to leave.

"Look Kyoya, he survived the abuse, he's gonna survive the recovery" he said before stepping out of the apartment.

"He's right, he will heal...eventually"

* * *

 **Finally, this is the fastest update for this story or...any of my stories (gives self a high five because I deserve it)**

 **so what do you think? I wasn't actually gonna put Dynamis in here, but I didn't want to add an OC in here because I have a bunch of them in this...**

 **Do you guys like this so far? The next couple of chapters will be the road to recovery for Gingka...so ideas are welcome!**

 **Don't forget to review and share your thoughts!**

 **Until next time,**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! And welcome to chapter 14 of Forced Love...why do I feel that I'm on a show? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are excited to read this one.**

 **I do not own anything...or the following quote:**

* * *

 **I don't hate you, I love you**

 **But loving you is killing me**

 **So this is a goodbye**

 **Even if I don't want it to be**

* * *

The next day or morning came in a blink of an eye. Kyoya got out of bed and dressed himself for the day in the bathroom then headed to the kitchen to grab a bite before sitting on the couch in the living room wanting to see what was on T.V. He sighed and turned it off when all he found were news channels of some sort. But logically speaking, who would put anything other than news in the morning?

He laid his head on the cushion of the couch behind him and put his hands behind his neck. He couldn't get Dynamis's words out of his mind. The redhead could open up to him? Gingka could actually slowly start to fall in love with him? Gingka could start trusting him more? Really? Is that true? Because that sounded too good to be true.

A knock on the front door of his apartment snapped him literally from his thoughts. He hurriedly stood up and walked quite fast to the door to see who would knock this early in the morning. Because usually people start to visit others around noon. Not before noon at 8 o'clock.

He slowly opened the door while wishing he had some sort of peep whole that he could look into, he looked at the person that was on the other side and gasped in surprise not expecting the said person to be here. Who could really blame him, he hasn't seen that person in years.

"Hey Kyoya...long time no see" Said the said person with a small wave to the side.

Kyoya however couldn't form any words since he was too speechless from surprise.

"You're not gonna say anything to me after all these years?...that hurts"

"No...um..." Kyoya started when words finally formed. "...I just didn't expect to see you...so suddenly after so many years"

"Oh really?...so you don't wanna see me?" Said the person standing in front of Kyoya.

"No..no...it's just been so long since we last seen each other...it's just sudden that's all...come in" Kyoya said then stepped aside to let the person walk in.

"Nice place you got here Kyoya...surprisingly clean though"

Kyoya rubbed his back sheepishly not knowing what to reply to him. He couldn't tell that Gingka was cleaning it for him because that would sound extremely weird and that would make Gingka sound more like a...toy.

"Anyway, I've came here for a reason"

"And what would that be?" Kyoya asked.

"You have time right? It's gonna take a while"

"Nile, you came all this way to tell me something important...of course I'll make time for you"

The person now known as Nile blushed a little before walking to a nearby couch and sat on it followed by Kyoya.

"Now before I start, what's Gingka's bey doing here?" Nile said as he looked at the coffee table in front of him spotting the bey that now turned to a lighter shade of blue than the day before.

Kyoya looked at it as well and picked it up and looked at it with open wide eyes. 'I thought it would take Pegasus longer to heal'

He felt the weight from the couch next to him suddenly disappear making him look up at Nile who was now standing up and looking down at him with a...hurt expression on his face?

"Kyoya, what is going between you and Gingka?" Nile suddenly asked while folding his arms.

"None of your business actually...why does it concern you anyway?" Kyoya asked standing up as well.

"I think I overheard enough of you rambling about him for years for it to concern me!"

"And does it affect you in some way?"

"To be really honest, yes! Yes it does!" Nile snapped.

Kyoya's eyes shot up in surprise at his reply. "And why?"

"You know, I've been bottling my feelings for years...I think now is the right time to tell you!"

"Tell me what? And could you lower your voice? You might wake him up"

"So you do have an affair with him?"

"What? No! I'm...we're not!"

"So what is he doing sleeping on _your_ bed in _your_ apartment?" Nile asked while tapping his foot.

"Look, nothing sexual is going on between us...he just needed a place to stay so I offered him one!"

"I'm pretty sure there's tons of apartments in this damned city!"

"He did find one but I convinced him to move in with me"

"Oh really? And why?"

"I'm not in the mood for story telling"

"You know Kyoya, you can't make him love you by forcing him to stay here!"

"And when did that start to concern you?" Kyoya snapped.

"I'm not concerned about him, I'm concerned about you" Nile said somewhat with a calming voice.

"And why are you _concerned_ about me?"

"All you ever did and probably still do is talk about him! _Gingka_ this and _Gingka_ that! Look there's _Gingka_! When will _Gingka be_ here? Oh look _Gingka_ did this! Oh _Gingka_ is cute! I wish I can be alone with _him!_ I wish I can run my hands on _his_ soft delicate skin! _He's_ so perfect! I wish I can kiss _him_! I wish I can be one with _him_! Do you think that _he'll_ like me? _He's_ mine and only mine..." Nile said then stood silently while panting from his outburst.

"Who do you think you were rambling all of this to?"

Kyoya's face turned red in embarrassment and he looked away from Nile not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I really thought that you would hurt him in some horrible way...I really thought that I should warn him about you, but I couldn't bring myself to!" Nile continued.

"And why is that?"

"Because I...I...have been crushing on you since I met you"

"What?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"You heard me, but I never really had the chance...all you ever thought about was Gingka! You never noticed me! I was on your team! By your side!...and all you saw was that Pegasus wielder!"

"N..Nile-"

"Oh don't _Nile_ me! You were so obsessed with him that you never thought about anything else...you may realized your feelings for him when the Nemesis crisis was a thing, but he was on your mind since the day you met him...or at least that's what Benkei told me"

"Benkei?"

"You were always rambling about how you were gonna defeat Gingka that you actually became obsessed with him, Benkei told me that all you ever talked about was Gingka"

"...I'm not obsessed with him"

"Maybe not to that extreme but you know you are...and then finally I realized that I could never compete with him!"

"You're important to me Nile, and you know that"

"I do know that actually, but I will never be as important as Gingka!"

"Gingka's different...I'm sure you know why"

"You know Kyoya, you're only hurting yourself...you love someone that doesn't love you back...I don't know why though but I'm pretty glad that he doesn't"

"Escuse me?!"

"You think you love who he is but you only like him for his looks!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! You just don't wanna admit it!"

"My love life has nothing to do with you!" Kyoya snapped.

"Yes it does! Why don't you just give yourself a chance with me? You know all too well that Gingka is _never_ gonna return your feelings...god knows why...so give up on him already!"

"You have no right to tell me to move on!"

"I do when it's been years and he _still_ doesn't like you! Stop thinking that he's gonna suddenly love you!"

"Well yeah, things like this take time!" Kyoya yelled.

"How long are you gonna wait for him to actually like you back?" Nile asked.

"...He will eventually"

"You're unrealistic! You just can't be cocky about all of this!"

" _This...all of this..._ has nothing at all to do with you!"

Nile turned around facing his back Kyoya, he folded his arms over his chest and sighed to himself from frustration. The only thing he didn't like about Kyoya was that he was just too stubborn. He wouldn't give up until he gets what he wants, not what he needs. He wants Gingka alright, but he needed Nile.

"Look Nile...I'm sorry...but I just loved Gingka for far too long to just give up on him. It may seem that I just want him, but I need him...he just doesn't realize that he needs me back"

"And that's why I hate Gingka...he stole you from me"

Kyoya sighed not knowing how to make his friend that he hasn't seen in years to calm down. It was just too hard for him to give up on his unreturned feelings for Gingka. And even though he and Nile were close friends, but that's all they were...friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"If you guys wanna talk about me, you either talk to my face or don't talk at all" Came a voice making the two flinch in surprise and turn around to look at the source.

"Gingka? H..How long where you there?" Kyoya asked slightly ashamed.

"A while actually...I do feel guilty about eavesdropping on you guys though" Gingka said as he saw Nile glare at him.

"H..How are you feeling? Better?" Kyoya asked walking up to him.

Nile saw Gingka look at Kyoya then at himself then away. Nile never really liked Gingka. He always recieved the most attention out of all of them. And he would never actually admit it out loud but he was actually jealous of Gingka. He was cute, had a nice body, and had taken Kyoya's attention unconsciously. He hated the redhead for all the fame he got throughout the years. He was jealous of how many people liked him and hung out with him. He hated how people treated him, like he's some kind of god or something. But the most thing he hated about him, was that he took Kyoya away from him whether he knew or not.

Nile looked over at Gingka and Kyoya who was examining Gingka like he had just injured himself. He wished Kyoya would care for him like he cared for Gingka. But no, as long as Gingka was in the picture Kyoya could never be his.

"Kyoya! I said I'm fine! Now let go of me" said Gingka as he was hugged from behind by Kyoya.

"I know I know...I was just worried, you passed out yesterday on the couch"

"I did? But I'm fine now" Gingka said as he struggled again from Kyoya's grip.

Nile however sighed and decided to do something. So he walked over and literally pushed Kyoya off of Gingka making Gingka bump into the wall behind him making him grunt in pain.

"What was that for?!" Kyoya yelled at Nile who was smirking.

"...I just did what I thought was right"

Gingka got up off the floor and walked as far as he could from them and headed to the door, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked when Gingka turned around.

"I promised Zero I would hang out with him today...so that's what I'm doing now"

"Are you sure?...you don't seem well enough to go out yet. Why don't you cancel for today?"

"I can't Kyoya...he's been looking forward to this day, I just can't be selfish because of what happened"

"But...what if something happens?"

"I don't care anymore...it can happen again, I don't really care what happens to me anymore" Gingka said sadly then turned around not wanting to face Kyoya.

"W..Why would you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I say something like this? I never did anything to them, and look what they did to me!"

"So you want it to happen again?" Kyoya asked.

"I didn't say that...what I meant is, if it ever happened again...I wouldn't care"

"I don't understand a word you're saying"

"Neither do I, but I just don't care what happens to me anywhere...please Kyoya, Nile loves you...don't waste your time on someone as disgusting as me...he deserves you...please, I beg of you!"

"Gingka..."

"No Kyoya...don't, you're an amazing person...you shouldn't be wasting your life on someone like me..."

"D..Don't say that..."

"It's true, you know it's true...Nile loves you, you can love him too...just forget about me"

"Gingka...no.."

"Just stop! I am none of your concern! There is nothing anybody can do to help me" Gingka said as he tried to open the door but jolted in surprise when Kyoya put his hands on the door trapping him against it.

"Gingka, why are you saying this about yourself? How do you think Zero would feel if he heard you talk like that about yourself?"

"H..He doesn't have to know"

"I can always tell him"

"Like I said...I don't care anymore"

Kyoya sighed in frustration and grabbed Gingka's torso and roughly turned him around so Gingka would look at him. He saw Gingka look up at him with fear in his eyes. He roughly grabbed Gingka's chin making Gingka look down at his hand. He then leaned in forward and slammed his lips on Gingka's making Gingka scream.

"Kyoya!" He heard his name behind him from Nile.

He pushed Gingka more into the door making Gingka struggle trying to escape from the forced kiss. He could tell that Gingka was terrified as he was trying to get away. He could hear the muffling cries from the redhead and he could feel the wet tears as they slid down his cheeks and on his lips.

"Kyoya! You're scaring him!" Nile yelled finally being able to push Kyoya off of the trembling redhead.

Nile looked at Gingka whose tears were still streaming down his soft pink cheeks. Nile could see how scared the redhead was and felt a little sorry for him even though he still hated him. He didn't understand why Gingka was this scared from just a kiss, okay a forced kiss...but still, unless something bad had happened to the redhead...but, it's not like he cared.

When Kyoya had gotten up from the floor that Nile had pushed him to, he walked to Gingka and stood in front of him and said: "If you don't care anymore...then get out! And don't come back!"

Gingka looked at Kyoya with wide eyes surprised by his words.

"Get your stuff and get out!"

"I don't have any stuff here!"

"Then leave!...your bey stays with me though" Kyoya said showing Gingka his Pegasus.

"Kyoya, I don't think you should do that" Nile said stepping in.

"Butt out..." Kyoya hissed at him then looked back at Gingka and said: "I'm waiting...you either get out now or I'll force you to stay here...you know what I'd do to you if you did"

"I'll go...But at least give me my Pegasus" Gingka said as he reached out for his bey but Kyoya held it up out of his reach.

"I thought you didn't care what happens to you anymore?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"That was about me you jerk! Now give me back my bey" Gingka yelled at him trying to reach for his bey from Kyoya's hand but again failed.

"You say things not caring how it might effect others! So I'm doing this knowing that it will effect you!" Kyoya yelled as he roughly pushed Gingka to a wall.

"I was right all along Kyoya, Masamune was right too...I should have never trusted you!"

"It's your fault to be honest...I just got fed up with you rejecting me!"

"You only care about yourself!"

"Like you don't!"

"I knew I would regret staying here! I thought that you would actually help me like you promised me! But I was wrong! All you ever do is lie to me! And I'm sick of it!"

"...leave"

"I'm not leaving here without my bey, you either give it to me yourself...or I will take it myself!"

"Really? You threatening me? You can't even defend yourself!"

"Kyoya...just give him the bey" Nile said with a sigh.

"If I have to tell you to butt out one more time..." Kyoya threatened.

"What do you want with his bey anyway?" Nile asked.

"I don't know...but it's staying with me"

"...Kyoya," Gingka started making Kyoya and Nile look at him. "Give it to me...please, I need it.." Gingka said as his knees gave out making him drop on the floor on his knees grasping his chest with one hand while the other supported his weight.

"Gingka? What's going on?" Kyoya asked concerned.

"M..My chest h..hurts" Gingka managed to let out with a groan of pain while clinching his shirt harder.

"Damn it Kyoya! Just give him the bey!" Nile said as he grabbed the bey and hurriedly gave it to Gingka who was now leaning on the wall behind him. But before he could actually take the bey from Nile, he felt a wave of shock in his chest causing him to let out a pained moan.

Kyoya, not knowing what else to do, ran to Gingka and leaned down and picked up Gingka then he himself sat down and placed Gingka on his lap even though he could feel Gingka struggle a little bit.

"No Kyoya...ahhh" Gingka started but stopped when he felt the pain increase in a blow then vanish like it was never there.

He looked down at where Kyoya had his hands at and gasped when he saw his bey between his hand and Kyoya's. He looked at Kyoya confused by his actions but all he received was Kyoya pushing his head to lay on his shoulder.

"Shhhhh...small breaths" he heard Kyoya say.

"Let me up Kyoya...I need to go"

"You're not going anywhere like this!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Gingka snapped and hurriedly got up from Kyoya's lap and stood up and attempted to open the door but Kyoya's words stopped him.

"Come back when you do"

"...I won't be coming back" Gingka said looking down on the floor. "All I ever did is cause you trouble, Nile loves you...and I just don't...so please, love him back...you two will make a happy couple, I can feel it"

"..Gingka.."

"Just stop, leave me alone...don't come near me, don't think about me, and don't worry about me...because I simply don't care anymore" Gingka said looked up at Kyoya then at Nile who was looking at him with wide surprised eyes.

"I wish for you the best" he said before opening the door, stepping out then closing it behind him finally leaving the apartment.

Kyoya looked at his hand that still had Gingka"s Pegasus in it, he squeezed it in his palm then loosened the grip. He opened it and felt like crying when it turned black.

* * *

"Hey Gingka!" Came a voice from behind him .

"Zero...sorry it me so long...I'm sorry for that"

"Oh don't worry" Zero replied as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on that was in the park.

"So, What do you wanna do?" Gingka asked.

"Do you wanna do something?"

"I'll let you choose" Gingka relpid.

"Well, let's go grab some breakfast...there is a shop not too far from here" Zero said as he lead the way while Gingka followed close behind.

Zero suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at Gingka in the eye.

"Something wrong?" Gingka asked confused by his actions.

Zero nodded but didn't say anything. The only thing he did was stand directly in front of Gingka reaching up and stood on his tippy toes finally being able to reach for Gingka's bandanna. He then put his hands around Gingka's shoulder and blindly untied Gingka's scarf from around his neck.

"This is an only me and you day...I do not want people recognizing you and take your attention from me" Zero finally said as he stood back and admired his work, which was really nothing.

"You could have just asked me to take them off myself" Gingka fake-pouted.

"I know, but I always wished to take them off myself"

Gingka chucked then said: "You have no idea how weird that sounds, do you?"

"Why would it be weird?" Zero asked innocently.

"Kids...have all the innocence these days" Gingka said as he walked next to Zero making him stop his thoughts and lead the way to the shop he was talking about earlier.

"I have a lot planned for us today" Zero said excitedly.

"I'm sure you do" Gingka said with a chuckle.

They walked along after Zero put Gingka's bandanna and scarf in his bag then put it on in his shoulder and walked along with Gingka crossing a street. When they were on the other side, Zero stopped in his tracks and turned around looking at Gingka dead in the eye making Gingka look back at him, confused at his actions.

"Is something wrong?" Gingka asked.

"...I'm sorry if what I said was a bit inappropriate" Zero finally said.

Gingka blinked in surprise then smiled and put his hand on Zero's shoulder then said: "It's alright...don't worry about it"

"If you say so...but I still feel that it's not" Zero said looking down.

"Hey, we're friends so it shouldn't matter...and besides, it's not the first time someone told me that"

Zero looked at him surprised by his words and couldn't help but picture what Gingka had just said in his mind. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He then looked at Gingka who was looking out in the distance. He heard him sigh then frown like he was thinking about something that he didn't want to think about. He saw Gingka shudder then look back at him and smile.

"Are we going or not?" He asked.

"...y-yeah, but what did you mean by that?" Zero asked.

"When you have a friend like Masumane then you get used to it" Gingka said seeing Zero's disturbed face.

"Oooooh...okay" Zero sighed in relief.

* * *

 **When Kyoya and Nile**

"You know Kyoya...you shouldn't have done that" Nile said as he sat on the couch.

"And who are you to tell me what not to do?"

"Look, I may not know what exactly happened to Gingka...but he's freaked out about something, and forcefully kissing him is not gonna calm him down"

"So you _do_ care about him...I thought you said that you _hated_ him?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"I didn't mean that I _hated_ him, I meant that I disliked him..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...and to be honest, I want to know why he's acting like this"

"I would tell you...but it's not my place to tell" Kyoya replied.

Nile sighed then said: "I don't think he would tell me if I asked him...I might not be concerned about him, but I think I can put the past behind me and care about him for once"

"I'm not sure he would want _you_ to know...I mean, I wouldn't want anyone I'm not really familiar with to know"

"I'm not gonna date you while not knowing what happened to both you"

"Who said that we'll go out on a date in the first place?"

"I said so...and so did Gingka"

"It doesn't mean that I'll listen"

"And why? Are you afraid that you'll break his heart if you date me? I hate to break it to you, but Gingka really hates you...and I'm not gonna start on explaining why"

"And why would he hate me?"

"You really don't know why? Really? I mean I wasn't here for fifteen minutes and I already know that he hates you and why"

"Well, do you mind sharing it?"

"Well, first Kyoya...you make him feel that you're stronger than him-"

"..That's because I am" Kyoya said as in a matter of fact tone.

"That's true Kyoya, but that wouldn't make him feel safe at all around you...I mean if I was dating someone that was physically stronger than me, I would be afraid too and not feel safe at all with them"

"And I'm an exception for you?"

"I can over power you anytime any day"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted..." he looked over at Kyoya who folded his arms with a hmpf. "...you make him feel that he is never safe with you, he knows that you're physically stronger than him and that scares him...it's nice to date someone that is physically stronger than yourself, but you don't ever want to feel that they'll use that against you...you see where I'm coming from?"

"...yeah"

"Second, you're too forceful and selfish...you do what you want to him without caring about how he may feel. And, even if you both were dating it would look like you forced him into a relationship with you. Like there's consent for sex, there is consent for kissing"

Kyoya didn't say anything but Nile knew that he was listening even though he wasn't looking at him.

"Third, you're too scary for him...Gingka will always have an innocent mind even though he's an adult and should understand things, you know what I mean right?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Instead of yelling at him you should have calmed _yourself_ down...you let your anger and frustration take over and look what happened...you scared him instead of calming him down"

"I did didn't I?" Kyoya mumbled.

"He doesn't feel safe at all you, you scare him, you force yourself on him, you yell at him, and then you get upset that he can't return your feelings"

Kyoya looked at him.

"It's not like he doesn't want to return your feelings...you're the one that makes him insecure. So if you wanna blame anyone that he always rejects you, blame yourself"

"Myself?"

"Yes Kyoya, no one but _you_ can control your actions, you're the one that pushes him away...if you acted a little different with him, then maybe he would have opened up to you more"

Kyoya didn't say anything, but Nile could tell that what he had told him had finally sunk in.

"And that's why you should move on...he's not gonna love you even if you changed, to him you will always be the same person that he feels the most insecure with"

"Y..You're right"

"When was I ever wrong? Look, I know the truth hurts, but it's about time you accept it"

"Yeah, but why would you like me? There's a million of reason for you to hate me now"

"Well, let's just say that I can defend myself...I know you more than Gingka does, I know how to act around you and talk to you...and I am _not_ afraid of you"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and I like everything about you...even if you are the _King Of The Beasts"_

"But, I just can't suddenly move on"

"Yes you can Kyoya, but you just don't want to"

"You sure?"

"Man Kyoya...you really do sound broken" Nile said as he walked over to Kyoya and sat next to him laying his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya gasped in surprise at the feeling of the other on his shoulder. It felt different then when he would lay Gingka's head on his shoulder. With Gingka, he would feel afraid if he was hurting him or causing him discomfort. But with Nile, he would feel like he was safe from his own thoughts. With Gingka, he would feel himself absorbing the other's warmth. But with Nile, he could feel his warmth being absorbed by Nile. With Gingka, he would be afraid if he would get up. But with Nile, he would be afraid if he himself got up.

"Kyoya?" Nile said as he looked up, faces inches from Kyoya.

"Give yourself a chance with me...please"

Kyoya smiled then said: "...I am"

Nile looked at Kyoya's blue eyes and leaned in pressing his lips against Kyoya's. He could tell that Kyoya was surprised but he was surprised at himself by kissing Kyoya so swiftly.

Kyoya on the other hand, had his eyes wide in surprise. Usually he was the one that kissed, not the one that was being kissed.

One thing that he expected to feel from the kiss, was a spark. He expected himself to melt into the kiss like he always did with Gingka. With Gingka, he always felt a _spark_. He always felt himself get lost in time in it. He always felt like his heart would burst.

But with Nile, there was no _spark._ He did not feel any emotion in it. He still could tell that time was passing like it always did. And when Nile broke the kiss, he didn't feel upset or mad that it ended like he would feel when he himself broke the kiss or when Gingka did.

But it does make sense, he had never seen Nile more than just a friend. Things like this should happen gradually, right?

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Gingka? You usually eat more than just a salad" Zero asked looking at Gingka worried.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about it"

"But-"

"I'm alright, okay? I'm just a little tired that's all"

"You could have said that before, I would have picked a different day"

"Nonsense, you're not the only one that was looking forward to this day" Gingka replied looking at Zero.

"Really?"

"Why would I ever lie to you?" Gingka said then felt guilty. Well, it's not like it was a complete lie.

"...so where to now?"

"I don't know, I really don't know what's around here anymore"

"Well, there's an ice-cream shop not too far from here...is that okay with you?"

"S..Sure"

"It's right down this street actually" Zero said as he pulled Gingka along with him to the said street.

"I never knew this was here" Gingka said as they walked in the shop.

"Oh this shop opened new...three years ago"

"Well, I hope their ice-cream's good"

"Oh it's better than good...it's the best!"

"I'm the one that decides that" Gingka said jokingly.

"Well, there's a long line...let's wait at this table until it's gone" Zero said as he walked over to a table followed by Gingka.

Gingka looked around the shop and found on a wall big golden ribbon that had first place written on it.

"There was a contest held in this street for the best ice-cream. A lot of people from around Tokyo entered it, I remember that day like it was yesterday...the crowd, the contestants, the ice-cream...my grandmother always liked to eat ice cream when she was younger, I remember that everyday I would run to her house to eat it, I would never get sick though because it was freshly made and I was healthy as a kid. She always dreamed of opening an ice-cream shop but couldn't since it costed a lot. When she finally had enough money it was too late for her, she was too old, she had cancer, and two days later...she died. A week after her funeral, I went to her room when I found a paper in her jour that has the ice-cream recipe she used to make on it. I tested it myself and my brother confirmed that it was. Ten years later, I entered it in the contest that was held three years ago and won for first place. My prize was enough money to start my own business...even though I never wanted to work in an ice-cream shop, I did it for the memory of my grandmother...and throughout the years I learned to love working here"

Said a guy in a white uniform with a red apron and hat. Gingka and Zero looked at him surprised.

"So you're the owner?" Gingka asked.

"No, but my brother is...it's the first time I see you here"

"It's my first time coming here" Gingka said.

"Oh really? That explains a lot...let's get you two some ice-cream then" said the guy as he walked over to the counter followed by Gingka and Zero.

"Cup or cone?" He asked while looking at Gingka.

"...cup"

"I already know what you want, kid" said the guy looking at Zero.

Gingka looked down at all the flavors that were on the counter. He heard the man chuckle making him look at him in confusion.

"A lot to choose from...right?"

"Y..Yeah...What do you recommend?"

"Well, since it's your first time here...I would recommend one of the classics" said as he pointed at the three main flavors: chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla.

"...I'll try strawberry" Gingka finally said. He looked at the man as he skooped the strawberry ice-cream into a cup that looked more than a bowl.

He looked down at the cup the was being handed over to him making him look down waiting for the man to set it on the counter so he would take it without having to accidentally brush his fingers on the man's or vise versa.

But the man showed no sign of putting it on the counter, so he hesitantly reached for it. And as he expected, the man's finger's brushed on his making him flinch that alarmed the man.

"Are you okay sir?" The man asked in a worried tone.

"Y..Yeah, you're...um...hands...were...um...cold"

That man felt his hands and smiled apologetically and said: "...sorry about that"

"I..It's alright" Gingka replied hesitantly smiling back.

"Come on Gingka, let's go eat it in the park" Zero said as he pulled Gingka along with him exiting the shop.

The man rubbed his hands together and told himself: "...My hands are not _that_ cold for him to flinch _that hard_ "

* * *

"...The park is really empty today" Gingka said as he took a bite of ice-cream from his spoon.

"It always is, people are always battling in the indoor stadiums at this time of day" Zero replied.

"Oh really? That's good"

"It is...good ice-cream right?"

"Yeah, I love the backstory of it"

"Yeah, it's sad though"

"I'm happy for him, he's doing what his grandmother always dreamed of" Gingka said.

"Yeah...it makes you feel grateful for what you have"

"It sure does"

* * *

"Hey Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna hang out...like outside?"

"Why?"

"It's getting bored in here"

"And do what exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"Do something than just sitting on a couch all day long doing nothing"

"Fine" Kyoya said getting up and heading to the door.

"Kyoya! Wait for me!" Nile yelled at him when Kyoya left without him.

* * *

"Hey Gingka?" Zero asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go get me some water...do you want something to drink?"

"...no, I'm good"

"Well, wait here till I get back"

"...But hurry back and don't go too far"

"Okay" Zero said as he walked away from the bench that Gingka was sitting at.

Gingka saw Zero cross a street then walk on to find a shop to buy water from. He looked away once Zero was out of view and looked out in the distance. The park was quiet and empty and peaceful that he couldn't help but feel calm there.

He flinched in surprise when he felt his phone buzz from his pocket. He reached for it then took it out and opened it seeing that he had a new message. He looked at the number trying to remember who he had given his number to. He remembered that he had only given it to four people: Kyoya, his father, Tsubasa, and Masamune.

He clicked on the message and nearly dropped his phone when he read the content. He looked at it again and read it again wanting to confirm what he had just read.

[You shouldn't be alone like that]

It said. Gingka looked around the park just in case someone was there. Because someone had to be able to see him to know that he was alone.

He then heard another buzz making him look down hesitantly.

[I can change that if you want]

His phone buzzed again.

[Don't freak out like that, I'm not gonna hurt you...unless I want to]

It buzzed again and Gingka couldn't help but read it.

[Why aren't you replying? I can clearly see you from my spot]

Gingka looked up and looked around at anybody who might be in the park. But the park showed no sign of anyone in it. Not even footsteps were heard.

[It's dumb of Kyoya to leave you alone like that]

Gingka gasped at this and got up from his spot feeling shivers run up and down his spine. But what does Kyoya have to do with this? How does the person know him?

[You're so cute when you're scared like that]

Gingka felt like crying when he read that.

[I wanna f*** you]

And that's when Gingka lost it and left the bench that he was sitting at. He hurriedly walked away not wanting to be there and where the weird person could see him.

He suddenly bumped into someone or someone had bumped into him, but he didn't know which since he was too distracted in his thoughts.

"Gingka?" Asked a familiar voice.

Gingka looked up and sighed in (relief?) when it was none other than Kyoya. He looked next to Kyoya at Nile who was as surprised as Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Well, Yeah...who else has this face?"

"I don't know...it's hard to tell these days" Gingka said sarcastically even though he was freaking out in the inside.

"Are you okay?" He heard Kyoya ask him in concern.

'Well, there is a pervert who is spying on me from somewhere that I don't know where, and somehow got my number and says that I'm cute...Yeah, I'm totally fine' Gingka felt like saying.

But instead he said: "I'm alright...I was just waiting for Zero"

"Oh really? Where is he?"

"He went to get himself something to drink...he should be back soon"

"Well, that's good...hope you're enjoying yourself"

"I..I am, it's peaceful out here"

"It sure is" Kyoya replied.

Gingka then looked over at Nile then at Kyoya then asked: "So, did you guys have a nice chat?"

"We sure did" Nile replied.

"And?" Gingka asked.

Nile looked at Kyoya waiting for him to reply. "I..I agreed to date him"

"Oh really?" Gingka asked happily. "Congratulations! I hope you to will be happy together!"

"Thank you" Kyoya said feeling slightly hurt that Gingka showed no emotion of hurt or jealousy.

Gingka then flinched when he felt his phone buzz which alarmed thr other two. He got the phone out of his pocket hesitantly not really wanting to know what the message would say.

But he read it anyway.

[Oh there he is, I haven't seen him in a while]

Another buzz.

[Who is the other guy that seems close to him? Has he finally moved on from you? What a jerk!]

Another buzz was heard.

[But I'm pretty sure if I ever laid my finger on you I would never let you go...the bulge in my pants is growing from just thinking about how loud you'll scream from underneath me]

Gingka looked around not wanting to look at Kyoya. Because he knew if he did, he would lose himself and let his tears out.

Another buzz.

[If you're ever alone, I wouldn't hesitate to make a move]

Another buzz.

[You look delicious]

Gingka really felt like crying from how creept out he was from the man's words. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up and gasp.

"Gingka, are you okay?" Kyoya asked.

"You seem freaked out about something" Nile pointed out.

Gingka looked at them then at the ground feeling guilty for worrying them like that. He hated how they saw right through him. He hated how vulnerable he was. He hated how an easy target he was.

"I'm alright...just feeling tired"

"You sure?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I-" he said then was interrupted when he felt a buzz in his pocket.

He thought that maybe if he ignored it, then the pervert would stop. But he felt another buzz making him sigh and taking the phone out if his pocket. He opened the door, read the two texts, then almost drop the phone.

[You would look really sexy if I handcuffed you to the bed with these]

And the other text was a picture of the said handcuffs that were pitch black.

[I'm master-bating right now]

And that's when Gingka lost it. He dropped the phone and his knees gave up making him fall to the ground and let his tears out. Kyoya and Nile instantly leaned down and sat next to him wanting to calm the redhead down.

"Gingka! What's wrong?" Kyoya asked as he rubbed his thumb in circles on Gingka back.

But Gingka didn't respond and he sobbed harder as his body started to shake.

"Check his phone!" Nile said as he pulled Gingka closer to himself and tried as best as he could to calm the redhead down. His hatred to the redhead didn't really matter now, what mattered was that Gingka needed to be calmed down.

Kyoya grabbed the phone which was still on the messages that Gingka was earlier on. He looked at the number and his heart instantly sunk. He swiped up to view all the messages from the said number. He gritted his teeth after every message he read and he could feel heat rise up at the back of his neck.

The phone buzzed making him flinch. He looked down and read the message:

[Long time no see Kyoya, it's been a while since I last saw you. You're friend is extremely adorable when he's freaked out like that. I am literally master-bating right now...I can't get the picture of him begging me to stop out of mind]

Kyoya could feel shiver's run up and down his spine as he read the message. He looked at Nile who had Gingka's head rested on his shoulder.

"Kyoya?" He heard Nile ask.

"Hm?"

"I think he passed out"

Kyoya instantly bent down and saw Gingka's close his eyes and his tear-stained cheeks. He heard footsteps in front of him making him look up.

"W..What happened to him?" Zero asked.

"He's not feeling good, I'm gonna take him to my apartment to make sure he feels better"

"O..Okay, I hope he's okay"

"He's alright...don't tell anyone though, he doesn't like people worrying over him"

"Okay"

Kyoya bent down and carefully took Gingka off of Nile's shoulder. He then pulled him towards him and slowly lifted him up in his arms bridal style.

"Go get the car" Kyoya told Nile.

Nile nodded and ran to get the car.

"You should go now Zero, he's alright...just a fever"

"I will only go if you promise to tell me that he's okay later"

"I'll try"

Zero looked at Gingka then sadly walked away.

Kyoya walked over the bench that Gingka had previously been sitting on and sat down with Gingka on his lap.

Another buzz was heard.

[I can't wait to make him mine]

Kyoya gritted his teeth and hugged Gingka's fragile frame like his life depended on it. He couldn't help but feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault this weirdo was stalking Gingka in the first place.

A black car pulled over, so Kyoya stood up and got in it and the car drove away.

* * *

Kyoya carefully laid Gingka on the bed in his room and carefully covered him up with a light cover.

Nile looked up from reading the messages that were on Gingka's phone and said: "Who would say such horrible perverted things?"

"Perverts" Kyoya replied.

"Do you know this man?" Nile asked creept out by the whole thing.

"I sadly do, me and Gingka met him once too...he tried to bribe me with money to get Gingka"

"What? But why?"

"You know why Nile...stop acting innocent"

"But Gingka...he's just-"

"twenty one? And the man is in his fifties...Gingka's not even half the pervert's age!"

"Should we report this?" Nile asked as he sat next to Gingka's laying form.

"I'm afraid if we do, that pervert will do something to him" Kyoya answered with a sigh.

"Then what do we do? We can't leave him alone"

"I thought you didn't care about Gingka?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"...I do now"

"This is why I don't trust Gingka alone, he can't defend himself at all. If we haven't decided _to go to the park_ then do you realize what might of happened to him?"

"...I do"

"I should never have told him to leave"

"Well you did, and you can't change the past"

"I wish I could...just the thought of the man is giving me the creeps" Kyoya said with a shiver.

"If you're freaked out, Gingka is probably scared to death"

A buzz was heard from Gingka's phone making them both flinch. Kyoya held the phone and they both read it silently.

[I know where you live Kyoya, so thanks...I hope I get to become one with him soon"

And that's when a loud crack was heard by Kyoya who was squeezing the phone in his hand cracking it to pieces.

* * *

 **Oh my god! I'm so sorry Gingka! I'm so sorry!**

 **Just what is wrong with me? Poor poor Gingka! Why am I doing this to him? Why?**

 **So...I hope you enjoyed this...I really hope so**

 **Oh, and the whole idea about including Nile and letting him date Kyoya was suggested by _MoReFanFiction. So thank you!_**

 ** _I hope you guys are still gonna read this after this chapter...I don't know where I'm going with this honestly._**

 ** _Don't forget to review...please, I need to know your opinion on this chapter more than anything!_**

 ** _Bye, until next time!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

 **I hope you guys like what I wrote so far...and I hope you guys are enjoying this. I will try to update this at least once a week...(keyword: try)**

 **Don't forget to review and suggest something...anything!**

 **P.S: I do not...I repeat I do not...own anything, or this following quote**

* * *

 **I got lost in him, and it was the kind of lost that's exactly like being found**

* * *

"Really Gingka? Are you gonna keep on pushing your food around the plate?" Kyoya asked whike looking at Gingka.

Gingka didn't answer but instead rolled his eyes making Kyoya raise an eyebrow.

"Escuse me?" Kyoya asked as he slammed his fist on the table.

"What?" Gingka asked.

"Why are you disrespecting me?"

"I am not _disrespecting_ you...it's just funny when you treat me like a child"

"I was just telling you to eat...you haven't been eating much lately"

"And _that_ shouldn't concern you...if I want to eat then I'll eat, if I don't then I won't"

Kyoya walked around the table making Nile look up from his food. When he reached Gingka, he pulled him out of the chair by his shirt collar making Gingka flinch in surprise as he was suddenly pulled out of the chair and thrown onto a nearby couch.

"Just what is your problem?!" Gingka yelled at him as he tried to sit up.

"...I'm sick and tired of you treating me like crap!"

"Like you're not!"

"Oh really? Give me just one example"

"Right now is a great example actually"

Kyoya looked down at how he positioned himself on Gingka and blushed. One hand was on Gingka's shoulder while the other was on Gingka's wrist. He looked down seeing that his knee was in between Gingka's legs.

"You know Kyoya..." Kyoya heard Nile say from the table.

"...You do realize that me and you are dating, right?"

Kyoya looked back at Gingka who showed a pained impression on his face which he assumed was from the heavy weight that his hand applied on his shoulder.

So Kyoya slowly got up from ontop of Gingka and walked back to the table and sat down and continued eating like nothing happened. He looked up from his food noticing Nile glare at him then motion to him with his eyebrows to look at Gingka. Who was sitting on the couch and had his hands on his knees and face in hands.

"Hey Gingka?" He asked.

"What now?"

"Come and eat"

Gingka looked up from his hands at the sound of Kyoya's voice. He stood up and walked to the table and pulled the chair then sat on it with a huff folding his arms like he was a little kid pouting.

"Is that all you're gonna do?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes _dad"_ Gingka answered sarcastically.

Kyoya sighed getting frustrated by the second by Gingka's child-like behavior. He looked at Nile who was also looking at Gingka in question at his actions.

"Hey Gingka?" Nile asked.

Gingka looked up and turned his head and looked at Nile but didn't say anything.

"You're not gonna let the man's words affect your life, right?"

Gingka flinched and looked away.

"If you keep up with what you're doing...you'll be an easy target to him"

"How?" Gingka asked.

"Why do you think he texted you?...to freak you out of course! He's trying to control your thoughts so that all you'll feel is fear. Guys like him are the worst, he's gonna keep on sending you inappropriate texts until he feels that you're weak enough"

"I don't understand"

"Well, he's trying to weaken his pray so when he attacks, he'll be in control. He's trying to scare you..which he is succeeding..so when he decides to attack he'll be in upper hand"

Again Gingka looked at him confused making Nile sigh.

"What Nile is _trying_ to say.." Kyoya said. "..That guy is just trying to get to you, he wants you to shut yourself out from the world, he wants you to be scared, he wants you to shut people out and be alone...and when you are alone, then he'll attack"

"But w..who is he?"

Kyoya sighed and massaged his face then said: "remember the guy that wanted to give me money so he could have you? His name is Yoshio...I don't know about his last name though"

"H..Him?"

"It's just a guess...but I think I had a number like his on my phone, but I deleted it"

"..oh"

"Yeah, just don't let it bother you...I don't think he's serious anyway. You know, he's one of the guys that say all that but never really do anything at the end"

"A..Are you sure?"

"M..Maybe, I'm not entirely sure to be honest, he seems serious...but that could just be that he was boring and decided to give you a little scare"

Gingka nodded.

"And besides, even if he was serious...I don't think he'll be brave enough to attack you"

Gingka looked at him in question.

"He's not gonna do something if you were with someone, he's a coward to be honest...so that's why you should never be alone, just for precaution"

"B..But-"

" _THAT_ is why you should never be alone...anywhere!"

Gingka nodded hesitantly.

"You are free to stay here if you want...just make sure that someone you trust is with you"

"B..But I thought you didn't want me here?"

"Things change when their is a pervert after you...do you agree Nile?" Kyoya said then looked at Nile who was silent during their whole conversation.

"I do agree to some point" Nile said.

"And what don't you agree on?" Kyoya asked.

"Of him staying here"

"Nile! Why are you so selfish?!" Kyoya yelled at him.

"I'm not being selfish, I was just saying that him staying here isn't a good idea...Yoshio knows where you live Kyoya, what if he knocks on the door now? Huh? What if me and you were busy doing something and weren't here? Did you think of that?"

"I can take of myself" Gingka said pouting while folding his arms on his chest with a huff. Even though it was true, he still got offended.

" _haha Gingka, very funny_ " Kyoya said.

Gingka looked away, but he could still feel Kyoya smirk in victory at him.

"I didn't say anything wrong Kyoya...right?" Nile asked while looking at Kyoya.

"you didn't, but I-" Kyoya answered but was interrupted when Gingka said while standing up: "Look, I appreciate you guys wanna protect me and all of that, but you don't have to. I'm grateful that there is someone who still cares about me..but I don't want to get in the way of your guy's relationship"

"...You're not Gingka-"

"But I feel that I am, and you boyfriend doesn't want me here...and I respect that" Gingka said as he directed his words to Nile.

"It's not like that-" Nile started but again was interrupted by Gingka who said: "It's exactly like that Nile, don't try and be nice to me if you don't want to...I don't like people pitying me. If you don't care then don't care, you don't have to force yourself"

Gingka then slowly sat back down.

"And you Kyoya..." he said as he looked at Kyoya who looked back. "...have to stop. I appreciate you wanting to take of me, but it's not working. Don't misunderstand when I say this...but...I...you...What I'm trying to say is, that...I care about you, okay? And I don't want to drag you in my messed up life...you deserve love like everyone else. And I don't want the reason why your relationship doesn't work...okay? You and Nile are made for each other, so just don't worry about me. _If th..that_ does happen, then..."

Gingka looked at the table not being able to finish his sentence.

"It's not gonna happen...okay? I'll be there if it does..alright? But don't you dare say that you wouldn't care or I would slap you hard on your face"

"I was going to say that actually" Gingka said as he looked at Kyoya's blue eyes.

Kyoya frowned and stood up walking over to Gingka. Gingka looked up when he felt Kyoya stand in front of him. He flinched when he felt Kyoya lift his chin up. He looked at Kyoya's raised hand and he knew what would he do, but he didn't do anything about it. After all, he needed someone to knock or rather slap some sense into him.

A loud _SLAP_ was heard across the room. Kyoya retreated his hand from Gingka's now stinging red cheek and pulled Gingka up from the chair and pulled him into his chest as he slowly massaged Gingka's hair. Gingka however didn't struggle but (melt?) into the embrace.

"Don't say that you wouldn't care...because you do, and I care too...okay?" Gingka heard Kyoya say.

Nile on the other hand felt heat rise up his neck as he saw _his_ boyfriend hug Gingka. He hated how easily Kyoya forgot about him when Gingka was around. He hated how Kyoya gave all his attention to Gingka. He hated how he himself felt when Kyoya was hugging the redhead.

He cleared his throat wanting their embrace to break. The two flinched but hurriedly broke the hug and stepped away from each other.

'Why am I dating him again?' Nile asked himself.

Gingka looked around awkwardly feeling Nile's glare pierce his soul. He then walked over to the living room and began picking things up clearly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kyoya asked.

"..My phone, I don't another lecture from my dad, the first one was bad enough"

"A..About that" Kyoya said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Gingka stood up from previously bending down and looked at Kyoya waiting for him to continue.

"I kinda..maybe..accidentally...oh what ever! I broke your phone last night on purpose"

Gingka raised an eyebrow and said: "And why may I ask?"

"...I just thought you needed a new phone"

"Well, I did get that phone eight years ago...but that doesn't explain why you broke it"

"I guess my hand really needed something to squeeze, and you phone was there...so yeah"

"Oh really?" Gingka said as he put his hand on his hip.

"yeah really"

"Do you do that a lot?"

"No, your phone just wasn't functioning the right way"

"So you break it?"

"I didn't break it, I just roughly squeezed it, it's not my fault your phone is weak"

Gingka rolled his eyes then said: "My dad gave me that phone after the nemesis crisis before I...left. And you just break it? I need a phone Kyoya...if I ever miss a call from him, he'll ring my neck...I'll be dead when he's done with me"

"Really?"

"Yes! My life could end!" Gingka yelled dramatically.

"..Wow.."

"I know, right?"

"If you want I could take you to buy a new phone?" Kyoya asked.

"Y..You don't have to, I can get it myself"

"Was I talking to a wall all this time?! It's clear that you haven't been listening to a word we've been saying!"

"I..I was, but I can get it myself...no need for you guys to come along"

"Well, since you and Nile are on bad terms...why don't we hang out today so you guys can understand each other more? How does that sound?"

Gingka hesitantly nodded then looked at Nile who looked away from him but nod as well.

"I'm gonna go call off work...don't kill each other while I'm gone" Kyoya said as exited the kitchen.

"...That only applies to Nile" Gingka replied looking away with a hmph.

Nile smirked in response at Gingka's response but didn't say anything more.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kyoya walked in the living room and frowned seeing Gingka at one side of the room and Nile at the other. He looked over at Gingka who was sitting on the couch leaning on the back of it with his eyes closed.

"Are you guys ready or not?" He asked when they still didn't notice him.

Gingka opened his eyes at the sudden voice and sat up straight with a sigh.

"Oh don't give me that attitude, Gingka" Kyoya said as he walked over to him and grabbed his wrist pulling him over to where Nile was sitting.

"Why do you always have to garb my wrists like that?! I can walk on my own you know without being pulled along!" Gingka said as he pulled his wrist from Kyoya's hold then massage it.

"You wouldn't have came if I asked...so pulling you here was the only solution"

Gingka folded his arms on his chest then looked away with a humpf.

"anyway..." Kyoya said with a blush. "...we're only hanging out so you two can get along, NOT to cause any fights or make my life a living hell, are we clear?"

"We're clear" Nile and Gingka both said in unison.

"And Gingka, you are not aloud to talk to anyone...and I mean it"

"Wh- why?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know...I just don't like seeing you talking with anyone that isn't me"

"You're insane Kyoya...I don't see what Nile sees in you" Gingka said then looked at Nile hoping that he didn't receive a glare, but much to his dismay, he did.

"And besides, I can talk with whoever I wanna talk to...you shouldn't control my life just because I'm living with you"

"I mean it Gingka, if I see you talk with anyone...like having a deep conversation with them...I will do something to you _that you don't like"_

Gingka golped but didn't say anything against that knowing that if he did it wouldn't change anything. But that didn't mean he would actually listen to what Kyoya had said.

"Good, let's go now" Kyoya said while nodding his head then walk to the door. He opened the door and put the key in then waited for the other two to walk out.

"Please control your temper Kyoya...before you do something you regret" Nile whispered as he walked out.

Kyoya gasped at this, clearly not expecting it from his ' _boyfriend'._

"What do you mean by that?" He whispered back.

 _"_ I think you already know"

* * *

"Hello there! How can I help you?" Asked the salesperson upon seeing Kyoya, Gingka, and Nile.

"Umm...hello" Gingka replied with a small wave at the side.

"Are you looking for a phone?" The man asked.

"Why would we be here if we didn't?" Kyoya asked while rolling his eyes.

"Well sir, we don't sell just phones...we have laptops, IPads, tablets, and-" the man said but was interrupted by Kyoya who said: "yada yada yada, we came here to by a phone...that shouldn't be hard, right?"

" _Kyoya" Gingka hissed._

 _"What?"_ Kyoya hissed back.

"Stop _being rude!"_

 _"Okay!"_

"I am deeply sorry for his rudeness.." Gingka said apologetically then glared at Kyoya who simply glared back. "..he's always like that, but...I came to by a phone, my other phone broke somehow" Gingka said then glared at Kyoya. "Just a simple phone will be fine, is that alright?"

The man nodded hesitantly and looked away trying to recover from his blush while reminding himself that he was straight, married to a beautiful wife, and had two kids.

"Right this way, s..sir" he said as he walked towards a counter followed by Gingka and the other two.

"These are the best but _simplest_ phones around" he said as he showed Gingka the phones.

"Oh wow! My phone was exactly like this! It's like you read my mind!" Gingka said as he leaned over the glass counter.

The man blushed and took a deep breath again reminding himself that he was straight and NOT attracted to young men. The man then looked at Kyoya who was glaring at him with intense blue eyes that only meant trouble was to come his way if he did anything.

"Escuse me?" He heard a voice from behind him making him turn around seeing Gingka point to a phone.

"Y..Yes sir?"

"I would like this phone" Gingka replied as he pointed to the phone again.

"S..Sure, would you like a cover to go with it?"

"A cover?"

"Yes, we have a lot that might peak your interest" the man said as he walked over to the other side of the store followed by Gingka.

"These are ones that go with your phone, sir" the man said as he moved his hand across a shelf.

"T..Thank you" Gingka said as he stepped up and leaned in looking at all the phone covers that were on the said shelf.

"Escuse me?" Another costumer asked and then the man excused himself and went to see what the other wanted.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows in suspicion at the other costumer. He noticed that the costumer had chose the same phone that Gingka chose without second thought. He also noticed a couple of glances from the costumer that were pointed at Gingka. His suspicion grew even more when the man walked over to where Gingka was at and stand next to him looking at the same phone cases Gingka was looking at.

"I don't like that guys' aura" Kyoya whispered over to Nile.

"...I do" Nike replied back with a smirk when the man stood even closer to Gingka.

—

Gingka looked next to him again ignoring the slight brushing from the man's body on his. He took a step further away from the man hoping that the man wouldn't notice, but to his dismay, he did. The man looked at him and Gingka swore he had seen that face before. Not sure where, but he knew he had. And after a couple of seconds of trying to remember who the face belonged to, he finally knew who it was.

"D..Dashan?"

"Gingka" Then man now known as Dashan said with a soft smile.

"Long time no see" Gingka replied with a smile.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since the nemesis crisis...how have you been doing?"

"Great really, never been better actually" Gingka lied.

"So you came to get a phone too? When I came here I thought that it was you, but I wasn't really sure...you do look different may I add"

"I do?"

"Yes, a good difference...a _very_ good difference" Dashan said with a wink.

Gingka looked away with a slight blush then said: "Are you looking for a Phone case too?"

"Yeah I am, there are just too many options to choose from"

"I already picked mine, what do you think?" Gingka said as he lifted up a light marbled blue case and put his phone in it then hold it up for Dashan to see.

"Wow! That so nice! How about this..." Dashan said then got the same phone case but a yellow marble color and put his phone in it then showed it to Gingka who laughed when he saw the phone upside down in the upright phone case.

"Sorry, my bad" Dashan said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly then fix it.

"Much better" Gingka said with a laugh.

On the other side of the store, where darkness was surrounded in a little corner, a fuming twenty-three year old was spreading the darkness through his glare. 'Just how dare Dashan make Gingka laugh like that?! How dare he!?' Where his thoughts.

"Calm down Kyoya" Came a voice that made all the darkness disappear in a flash. "Dashan is as straight as an arrow"

* * *

After the four left the store after of course paying for the two phones and phone cases, they walked to a nearby park which was oddly empty and hung out there to catch up with Dashan.

"So, why are you here in Japan? Aren't you supposed to be in China?" Kyoya asked while folding his arms.

"Well, I'm supposed to be...but I came to Japan to see someone" Dashan said then looked at Gingka who looked back at him with wide-open eyes.

"Oh really?" Kyoya asked not liking Dashan's presence one bit.

"Y..Yeah" Dashan replied while rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Kyoya slowly nodded, not in agreement...no no no... but in understanding of where this _might_ go.

"So Gingka?" Dashan said turning his attention to Gingka who looked up from his new phone.

"I...um...really missed you"

Gingka blinked twice then smiled at Dashan who blushed in response.

"Well, I guess you could say that I missed you too"

Dashan looked away in order not to show his blush but much to his luck, Kyoya noticed his blush and glared at him. Nile on the other hand, not wanting to feel left out than he already was decided to speak.

"Nice to see you too Dashan..." he then held Kyoya's arm making Dashan raise an eyebrow in question at the sudden effection that Nile gave Kyoya.

"What is going on here?" He said as he pointed with a circle at their general direction.

"Oh this?" Nile asked as he raised Kyoya's hand with his. "...me and Kyoya are a couple, that's what's going on"

"...oh" Dashan replied confused for a second then look at Gingka who was covering his mouth so his laugh wouldn't be heard.

"But I though..." Dashan pointed to Gingka then at Kyoya with his thumb.

"That what?" Gingka asked.

"That you and Kyoya were something...I thought that he was your boyfriend, he keeps glaring at me and all that like he's the jealous type"

"I am NOT the jealous type!" Kyoya replied folding his arms on his chest.

"So you're completely single? Like untouched?" Dashan asked Gingka who blushed at the question.

"I am, yes"

"Really? You never dated anyone before?"

"...No"

"So Kyoya is not your ex?"

"What?! No! He's not!" Gingka replied rather loudly.

"Wow, I am surprised...but maybe it's better that way"

"What's better?" Gingka asked.

"Nothing" Dashan replied with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe that I didn't stop this before!" Kyoya yelled at Nile from a nearby bench while looking at another nearby bench that was occupied by Gingka and Dashan who where having what it looked like the best conversation you could have.

"Stop what? Dashan's advances on Gingka?"

"Yes! Do you see the Dashan looks at Gingka? It's like he's undressing him with his eyes!"

"I think you're talking about yourself Kyoya, I think Dashan is a gentleman...just look how he looks away when their eyes meet"

"That's even worse! There is no telling what Dashan might do to him!"

"Calm down Kyoya, they might hear us" Nile said in a whisper.

"I don't really care if they hear us! I told Gingka not to talk with anyone! And he disobeyed me!"

"So? Gingka is not your personal object, or toy, or slave...he's a human being"

"But I'm trying to protect him!"

"Protect him from what? Yourself?"

"Just shut up Nile!

"...Whatever"

 ******With Dashan & Gingka******

"It's really nice seeing you Gingka" Dashan said as he stretched his arms.

"Right back at ya" Gingka said with a chuckle.

"So..um..Gingka, are you interested in dating right now?"

"Umm, not really...I don't really know to be honest" Gingka said looking down at the ground.

"Oh, and why?"

"I don't really know how to explain this but...I'm just not ready for any relationships"

"Did something happen that made you not ready?"

Gingka blinked a couple of times and looked at Dashan who was smiling softly at him waiting for him to reply. And when he looked up at his dark green eyes and their eyes met, he felt his heart skip a beat.

He flinched in surprise when he felt something on his hand. He looked down seeing that it was Dashan's hand which made him look up at him confused by the other's actions.

"You know, maybe you're just afraid...afraid to fall in love, right?"

Gingka's eyes fluttered in surprise and he looked away remembering all the things that ever happened to him. It wasn't his fault that he was too afraid to fall in love. He tried to give himself and Kyoya a chance that night when he was thirteen but he was raped by Kyoya. He tried to get away from the group of men that wanted to use him but he couldn't and they raped him. He tried to reason with Hyoma but was ignored and got raped by him. What else was he supposed to do? Shutting himself out of the door of romance was the best answer. It wasn't that he was too afraid to fall in love, he was just afraid that he'll get hurt by them like all the other times he got hurt.

"Are you okay Gingka?" Dashan's calming voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm alright...just been thinking about somethings"

"I may not know what happened to you all these years, but just know that I will always be on your side no matter what, okay?"

Gingka hesitantly nodded.

"It's okay to be afraid, but it's not okay to let fear control your life"

Gingka fluttered his eyes in surprise and looked at Dashan who reassured him with a smile then a small nod. Gingka felt his heart skip a beat and he instantly looked away. Just why was this happening to him? Why was Dashan smiling so much at him?

A buzz from his hand snapped him from his thoughts making him flinch in surprise which alarmed the other. He looked at him apologetically then look down at his phone wondering what the buzz was. He slid the screen unlocking it and was surprised to say the least that the buzz was actually a message.

'I didn't give anyone my number yet...maybe it's a spam?' He thought to himself.

He pressed on the message and gasped when it was a rather long one. He was going to exit out of the app but stopped when his eyes had caught a name in the text: Yoshio.

So he read it from the beginning feeling shivers go up and down his spine:

( _Do you really think that changing your number is going to change your fate? I'm a very good hacker and I can track my prays with a blink of an eye. But don't worry, I'm not stalking you anymore. But I'm still interested in you. So whether you like me or not I am gonna have a night with you...maybe I get to keep you after that like my own personal sex toy. What do you think? Well, you don't really get a say in this. I can't wait to pin you underneath me and mark you as mine. I've bought a lot of things to use on you that would make you even sexier than you are now. Did you see the pic of handcuffs I sent you? Those would look great on you while they attach you to the bed posts. But don't worry, I'll be gentle. I've brought some lubricant just in case you're a virgin...but I really doubt that you are still one. So until next time I text you...by the way, my name's Yoshio )_

Gingka looked up from reading the text and he felt that he might get sick. He tried to look at Dashan but found that he couldn't turn his head, too ashamed to look. He turned his phone off and sat it beside him and put his face in his hands trying not to let his tears out or any sort of cry.

"Gingka? Are you okay?" He heard Dashan ask while rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

Gingka shook his head not knowing what to say to him. He felt Dashan reach out in front of him to get his phone and that's when he panicked. He didn't want Dashan to know that there was a pervert after him. He didn't want Dashan to think any different of him. He didn't know why he cared about what the other thought, and that's what made him want to scream.

"Fine, I won't see what's on your phone...but I'm gonna ask some questions"

Gingka shook his head as in saying he wasn't going to answer them.

"Look Gingka, let me help you...do you trust me?"

Gingka looked up from his hands and looked at Dashan.

"Do you trust me?" Dashan asked again.

Gingka hesitantly nodded.

"Then why can't I know? Why are you hiding this from me?"

Gingka however didn't answer but instead looked away not wanting to meet Dashan's eyes.

"Are you afraid that I will judge you? Are you _afraid_ of me helping you? Are you _afraid_ of something?!" Dashan said slightly raising his voice making Gingka look back at him surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Nevermind Gingka, We'll leave it there" Dashan said his voice suddenly calm like he never raised his voice.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite?" Dashan said while standing up.

Gingka looked confused for a moment then stood up as well when he saw Kyoya and Nile walking over to them.

"If you don't want to tell me I won't push you...but just know that I'm here for you" Dashan whispered to him leaning in until Gingka could feel Dashan's breath brush on his neck.

"You mother f***er! Stay away from him!" Came a very angered voice.

Dashan stood up straight and looked at Kyoya who had a look on his face that said that 'I'm gonna kill you!'. He chuckled for a bit thinking that it was funny but stoped once he thought about it more. Wasn't Kyoya dating Nile? So why was Kyoya getting upset at him every time he talked to Gingka?

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't murder you right now?!"

"Relax Tategami, I come in peace" Dashan said lifting both of his hand up.

Kyoya then leaned in and whispered to Dashan so only he can hear: " _Don't you dare make a move on him! If you want to die then go right ahead!"_

Dashan gasped in surprise and looked at Gingka who was looking at them confused for a second then sigh in annoyance and walk away from them so they wouldn't bump into him.

"So Kyoya?" Dashan asked. "There's a restaurant not too far from here...do you all wanna go?"

Kyoya looked at him for a second then slowly nod then said: "But..If you ever feeling like dying, you know who to find"

* * *

"A table for four?" Asked a waiter approaching them.

"Yes please" answered Dashan.

"Right this way then" the waiter said as he grabbed four menus and walked away followed by the four to a table with four seats, two next to each other while the other sat across.

"Do you need some time to choose your drinks, or do you wanna order them now?" The waiter asked as the four sat down.

The four looked at each other then nodded so the waiter took his notebook out of his pocket along with a blue pen and got it ready to write their orders down.

"I'll have some beer later but for now I'll have some cider" Kyoya said.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew" Nile said.

"Ummm...how about a coke?" Gingka said.

The waiter looked up from his writing and said: "We don't have coke, will Pepsi be okay?"

"Yeah, I don't see much of a difference in taste anyway"

The waiter then looked at Dashan waiting for him to order his drink. "I'll have the same as him" he said while looking at Gingka with a playful smile.

"Okay then" said the waiter. "I'll be back with your drinks in a couple of minutes" the waiter then bowed and walked away to get their drinks.

"So?" Dashan spoke up.

" _So_ what?" Kyoya answered.

Dashan looked at him with a face that looked like he was mentally debating whether or not to respond to him with the same level or rudeness as he was doing, but he decided against that, since he did not want to make a scene.

"Ummm...I was kinda wondering about something...I never thought you'd be the kind of guy that would like other guys, so what changed your mind?" He asked while looking at Kyoya who seemed rather surprised at his sudden question.

"Well, do you have a problem with that?" Kyoya asked.

"No, just curious"

"Well, curiosity killed the cat" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"And satisfaction brought it back" Dashan replied with a smirk as well.

"And does it effect you in some way that I like guys?" Kyoya asked getting irritated.

"No, it doesn't...in fact, I kinda like guys too"

"You do?" Kyoya asked fluttering his eyes in shock along with Nile and Gingka who overheard their conversation.

"Why are you so surprised? But to be honest, I don't just like any guy...there is some guy that I can't get out of my mind" Dashan said as he looked over at Gingka who met his eyes and looked away with a blush.

"Describe him for us...I'm kinda interested" Kyoya said as he leaned in.

Dashan knew why Kyoya was suddenly interested but didn't know why he kept on glaring at him since he showed up this morning. He'd have to look into it as the day emerged.

"Well, he's amazing to say the least...he's cute, he's fun to be with, to me he's just perfect, flawless!"

Kyoya sighed upon hearing this and didn't like how Dashan was looking at Gingka while saying what he said. Well, there was no proof except for the stares that he was talking about Gingka, but he wasn't going to overlook it. And why would he be jealous of Dashan even if he was talking about Gingka. He had Nile, right?

"Sorry for the late" Said the waiter from before as he placed their drinks on the table in front of them then asked: "Are you ready to order yet?" They all looked at each other then nodded.

"I'll have steak with your signature sauce, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a beer" Kyoya said then gave the waiter his menu.

The waiter then looked at Nile who cleared his throat then said: "I'll have some egg noodles with a side of salad"

The waiter nodded the looked at Gingka who said: "I'll have Ramen with a side of corn"

"Is there sushi now or is that later in the day?" Dashan asked.

"We have sushi now" the waiter answered.

"Then sushi it is"

"No sides?"

"No sides"

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to prepare your food...if you need anything just call me over" the waiter said as he excused himself and went to the kitchen.

 **—TIME SKIP—**

"This food is amazing!" Commented Dashan as he put the fork in his mouth.

"...It sure is" Gingka said with a sigh then look off in the distance.

Dashan looked over at Gingka noticing the sudden change in his behavior. His eyes shifted down to look at Gingka's bowl which was still full and not been eaten from.

"Hey Gingka?" He asked.

Gingka flinched at his name and looked away from what he was looking at only to feel something warm on his lips. He looked down then at the outstretched hand and couldn't help but feel surprised at Dashan's sudden form of affection. He felt the ramen noodle's juice down his chin which made him open his mouth a little allowing Dashan to feed him that bite.

"Why don't you eat?" Dashan said with a smile as he put the chopsticks back on Gingka's plate.

Gingka nodded and picked the chopsticks up and started eating. Even though he was looking down he could still see Dashan smiling next to him. He suddenly felt his knee being kicked which made him look down then back up shifting his gaze to Kyoya who was glaring at him like he just comitted a crime. He saw Kyoya shake his head left and right which made him sigh in annoyance at the others' nosiness.

'Why does he think that he can control me?' Gingka thought to himself as he looked away. 'He has Nile now, so why is he still treating me like before?'

"Hey Gingka?" Dashan asked gaining Gingka's attention.

"Nani?" (What?) **(I just love this word! It's so cute!)**

"There's a balcony here...do you wanna go and see it?"

"A balcony? In a restaurant?"

"It's more like a seating place on the roof sort of thing...the sun is setting and the view up there is amazing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Come on let's go!" Dashan said as he stood up and grabbed Gingka's wrist and pulled him along to throw stairs which were not far from where they were sitting.

"Watching the sun set on the rooftop...that's so romantic" Nile spoke up after they left.

"That jerk! Did you see how he grabbed Gingka's wrist? Gingka didn't even try struggle or anything! But if _I_ did that, he would've struggled his heart out!"

"Well Kyoya, you're not really the gentlest out there"

"Oh really?"

" _Yeah really"_

"This is none of _your_ business...stop butting in!"

"I will _butt in_ if I want to! I finally understand why Gingka hates you so much...you're selfish!"

"I'm not selfish, if anybody is selfish it's him! He only thinks about himself! He doesn't care about how it would effect me!"

"You're sounding like you're the victim here...you get jealous too easily!"

"I'm not jealous of that retard!"

"And how do you know that Dashan is confessing to Gingka now? You're just jumping into conclusions and assuming what you want to assume weither it's true or not!"

"Oh don't tell me that you missed all the smiles that he gave him! And when he said that he likes a guy he was looking at Gingka who _BLUSHED_ in response!"

"So? I thought you said you moved on from?"

"I said I'll _try..._ I already gave up after I said it"

"Then why did you say that you'll date me?"

"To shut you up! Look, you're the one that barged in and started all of this shit! If you haven't shown up then I wouldn't feel...whatever I'm feeling right now"

"So it's _my_ fault?! It's not my Gingka doesn't like you back! You're just too controlling and forceful! I wouldn't wanna date someone who controls my every single move!"

"I am not controlling him! He's just too damn afraid!"

"And whose fault is that? Huh?! It's nobodys' fault but yours!"

"It's not my fault! It's his own fault that he can't defend himself! And then he shuts the world when something bad happens to him! He needs some controlling every now and then to keep him alive!"

"Protecting and controlling are two _separate_ different things! Protecting him by letting him stay in your apartment is one thing, but pushing him to a wall and forcefully kissing him and then not allowing to talk to anyone is another!"

"What do you know? You don't understand anything! You don't even know what happened to him!"

"You're right, I don't know...but what I do know is that you reached the point of possessiveness! You're fucking obsessed with him! I'm kinda glad that he didn't return your feelings...who knows what you might do to him!"

"Just shut u-"

"No Kyoya, you shut up...stop denying what's true! Admit to yourself that you are obsessed with him and get some therapy! This obsession is going to turn to something much worse and you know that!"

"It doesn't really matter now...It already did" Kyoya whispered to himself.

"You what?" Nile asked overhearing Kyoya's whisper.

"N..Nothing"

"Oh no, it's not nothing...you hurt him didn't you?"

"It's doesn't matter now! He told me that he forgave me!"

"He probably just said that so you would leave him alone"

"No! He meant it! And besides, it happened eight years ago anyway"

"Eight years ago? How old is he now?"

"...He's twenty-one"

Nile quickly calculated the math and his eyes widened in surprise when he got the answer, he looked up and Kyoya and said: "You fucking raped him when he was thirteen?! Just what's wrong with you?! And you blame him for not returning your stupid feelings!"

"Don't mock my feelings!"

"You're an idiot Kyoya...I hope you realize that someday"

"Like you're not!"

"You know what Kyoya..." Nile said as he slowly stood up. "I've had enough of you...I'm leaving to Egypt now! I didn't think I'd move on so quickly but I guess miracles can happen when you really need them to...just try and control yourself for me, and if you really love Gingka like you say you do, then you wouldn't hurt him and wouldn't interfere in his relationships"

"Pay your own bill" Kyoya said after Nile finished talking.

"I'm paying the whole bill...do me a favor and congratulate the new cute couple for me" Nile said as he walked away.

"Like I'd ever agree for Gingka to have anyone besides myself" Kyoya said as he stood up after taking a big sip of his beer and went up the stairs to where Gingka and Dashan were.

* * *

"It's a beautiful sunset, don't ya think?"

"...sunsets are always beautiful"

"I know something else that is stunningly beautiful~" Dashan said as he winked at Gingka who blushed but laughed at the complement.

"Sunsets make the moods romantic, right?" Dashan said as he playfully pushed on Gingka's arm.

"They can be at times" Gingka said as he looked up at Dashan who was looking at him like he was searching for something.

"N..Nani?" Gingka asked confused by the sudden intense stare.

"The spark in your eyes is gone" Dashan said as he held Gingka's chin and pushing to Gingka's head left and right looking closely into his golden brown eyes.

"There used to be a spark in your eyes...but it's not there anymore" Dashan finally said as he released his hold on Gingka's chin.

"What do you mean?"

"And to be honest, you don't smile anymore, you hardly eat...you used to love eating when you were young, you don't like eating anymore?"

"M..Maybe" Gingka said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know they say that people change as time changes, but this is ridiculous"

"G..Gomen" (sorry)

"Don't be sorry, you just need someone to pick up the pieces...and that someone is me" Dashan said as he pointed to himself proudly.

"And what can _you_ possibly do?" Gingka teased.

"There's a lot of things I can do...and healing a broken heart is one of them"

"My heart is not broken!"

"Then what is?"

Gingka looked away from Dashan not wanting to look at him, fearing if Dashan knew what he had gone throughout the years, he would shame him.

"It's okay to admit that you're scared Gingka, it takes a lot of courage to do so"

"I'm not scared!"

"You're afraid of something Gingka, I know it when I see it"

"It's not fear!"

"Is it insecurity?"

"No!"

"Anxiety?"

"Not that either!"

"See? You're _afraid_ of admitting it...you're letting your fear control you"

"...That's not true"

"Yes it is...so stop lying"

Gingka looked at him fluttering his eyes in surprise at Dashan's stubbornness on knowing what was effecting him. He didn't understand why Dashan wanted to know so badly.

"Look Gingka..." Dashan said after some silence. "It's okay to feel what you're feeling...but you shouldn't keep it in like you're doing...you need someone...you need _me_...I will never judge you, you mean too much to me"

"...It's just so hard" Gingka said then bursted into tears, he covered his eyes with his hands as he tried to dry the tears. He flinched when he suddenly felt arms rap around pulled him closer to them. He felt Dashan's hand push his head into his chest while the other hand was slowly and comfortingly rubbing his back in circles.

"Shhhh...I'm here" Dashan said after still hearing Gingka's sobs.

"I never did...anything to them! So why did they...hurt me like this!" Gingka said in between cries.

Dashan gasped at this and thought about what Gingka suddenly said. He then felt some arms rap around his shoulders, he smiled and hugged back tighter like he wasn't already hugging him tight enough.

'...Poor guy' he thought. 'Who would wanna hurt such a kind guy like him?'

When Gingka's cried finally died down, Dashan said: "I'll always be there for you, and if you allow me...I'll help you heal"

"But-"

Dashan broke the embrace and put his finger on Gingka's lips effectively silencing the redhead. Gingka looked down at the finger then back at Dashan who shook his head.

"No buts, I don't care what happened you...my feelings for you remain the same as before...maybe even stronger"

"Feelings?"

"Yes Gingka, I'm not gonna force you into anything...I'll give you as much time as you need to think about"

"I already thought about it" Gingka said then looked up at Dashan who gasped in surprise.

"That fast? I didn't think I'd be rejected that fast" Dashan said as he rubbed his neck.

"No silly...I...um...wanna...um...be with you"

Dashan looked at him with wide eyes. "You do? Am I dreaming again?"

"What? No! This is not a dream...does feel like one though"

"Yeah...it does" Dashan replied as he looked at Gingka's eyes then say: "The spark is back"

Instead of waiting for Gingka to reply to that, he leaned forward and down as inches between their faces decreased with every lean. He felt Gingka gasp when his lips touched his, so he put his hands around Gingka's shoulders and connected their lips. He felt Gingka's hand touch the back of his shirt finding that the only thing he could hold into, which made him depean the kiss as all of his feelings flowed into the kiss.

'His lips are so soft' he thought as he kissed Gingka. 'It's cute that he's clinging on to me like that'

When Dashan broke the kiss... _oh don't get him wrong, he would love to continue with the kiss for ever, but he didn't want Gingka to feal that had no say in the kiss_...he looked at Gingka who had tears in his eyes which instantly alerted him, he wasn't harsh, right?

"W..What's wrong?"

"It's just...nobody has ever kissed me like that"

"Was I too harsh?"

"N..No, I mean I never felt this way in a kiss...I never felt so safe in a kiss before"

"What do you mean?"

"All I ever thought during a kiss was to how to get away from it...but with this one, I felt safe and calm"

"Really?" Dashan asked feeling relieved.

"Y..Yeah, I think...I have feelings for you too"

"That's good to hear" Dashan said with a nod while trying not to reveal the party going on in his mind.

* * *

"This is bad"

Kyoya told himself as he overheard what Dashan and Gingka said at the end. He wished he was there when the conversation between the two had first began. He missed the whole thing but he thankfully had heard the ending of it.

'Gingka actually accepted his feelings...without wanting to go and _think about it"_

He turned his attention back at the two who were holding each other's hands which made him sick to his stomach. Gingka's lips belonged to him and only him, nobody was allowed to kiss him but himself. Gingka was his property and his property alone. He'll have to have a talk with Dashan about stealing his territory, but that can wait. Now, he had some important business to do.

He walked over to the two and when he got close enough for them to realize that he was there, they let go of each other's hands and looked at him. He looked at Gingka who looked back at him with slight fear in eyes.

"Hey Kyoya...What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came up to tell you that you'll have to pay for your own bill...they don't accept a four people bill here"

"Well, that's weird...I guess I'll be going to get it paid then"

Kyoya glared when Dashan leaned in and pecked Gingka on the lips with his own then walk away.

He glared even harder when he heard Dashan call out to Gingka: "I'll be back babe!"

Kyoya then turned his gaze to Gingka who looked rather nervous and looked at everywhere except at him which pissed him off completely.

"Well.." Kyoya said smirking when Gingka flinched at his voice. "You two are lovers now? What an unfortunate pair"

"...You have no say in this"

"Yes I do, if it has something to do with you then I'll get myself a say in this"

"...leave me alone" Gingka said as almost as if he was begging Kyoya to leave.

"...time and time again, I tell you that you are mine! And what do you do? You disobey me!"

"I'm not yours!"

"Yes you are, and in the end that you _will_ become mine! You two can act lovey-dovey all you want, but at the end I will be victorious!"

"W..What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What I _mean_ to say is that you will become mine whether you like it or not...you'll be sitting on your knees, hands tied behind your back, while begging me to allow you to cum!"

Gingka couldn't help but picture what Kyoya said in his mind. He shuddered at the mere thought of Kyoya doing that to him. He then felt the distance between himself and Kyoya decrease which made him back up wanting to stay away from Kyoya as possible. He gasped when his back hit the rail of the rooftop. He looked behind him seeing the little red, blue, and white lights in the distance. He then looked back at Kyoya who was smirking at him clearly liking the position he was in.

"I've gone mad Gingka...and it's all because of you! I'm tired of being mister nice guy...I think that being the bad-guy will suit me better, don't ya think?"

Gingka hesitantly shook his head.

"But I am...I can see it now, you laying on the bed, your wrists handcuffed to the bedposts, while I lick every last drop out of you! I hope that I'm foreshadowing our future together...so watch out from now on" Kyoya said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away with a smirk on his face.

'I thought he promised me that he would never force himself on me'

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **What did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

 **I know some of you are getting upset that Kyoya is being the -bad guy-...but I need to remind you to go scroll up to the top of the page and read the title of this fanfic...Go on...Are you back? Okay! So, please leave this in mind while reading the next chapters of this fic.**

 **I swear things will get better at the end...pinkie promise!**

 **Please review! The more reviews I recieve the more inspired I get!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this and can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I am really grateful for you guys for still sticking with me... but if you don't mind, could guys just jot down a review, so I know that you guys are still reading this. I was going to wait until I get a review to update this...but then I thought that I shouldn't do that, because _I_ like writing this fic!**

 **So, please? Just your opinion will be fine...and maybe a suggestion?**

 **I own nothing, or this following quote:**

* * *

 **I know life is unfair, but this is fucking ridiculous**

* * *

It was still early in the morning, too early to wake up and too late to go back to sleep. So when Dashan woke up and looked at the clock, he decided that staying awake was much better than dozing off again. He rolled over and saw his _now lover_ still sleeping peacefully, his hand reached to Gingka and gently brushed the loose bands of hair out of his face. He couldn't believe that Gingka would actually accept his feelings, he thought that the redhead would at least want sometime to think about it before replying to him.

But even though he was overjoyed by his returned feelings, he couldn't help but feel something was off with his now lover. When he first met him years ago, he was more happy, more calm and he certainly didn't let the world effect him or get to him. But now, the redhead seemed afraid, seemed terrified. And what he considered the worst thing, Gingka wouldn't even tell him. And that by itself drove him crazy.

He looked over at his lover and couldn't help but feel calm himself, he always dreamed about the redhead, and how he wold return or reject his feelings, but now laying this close to someone he loved was like a dream, a dream he did not want to wake up from.

He sat up and placed himself right next to Gingka's torso and admired how cute the redhead looked in his sleep. He watched as the redhead's chest went up and down as he breathed peacefully and steadily. He then put his hand on Gingka's lifting it up and kissed his knuckles before putting it back down. He looked at Gingka's lips which were slightly apart, he couldn't help but remember how they felt on his the night before, and he couldn't help but want to feel how soft they were again. So with taking a deep breath, he got up and carefully hovered on top of Gingka's sleeping form making sure that his body wasn't crushing Gingka's fragile one underneath. He then leaned down until he was almost an inch away from Gingka's lips, he took another deep breath before his lips finally touched Gingka's soft ones. His hand couldn't help but travel up and down Gingka's sleeping frame as his lips kept on kissing the soft lips underneath.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder making him flinch in surprise and hurriedly break the kiss making a loud click sound. He used his arms to raise himself off the redhead and he looked down seeing Gingka's shocked face with eyes open in surprise.

"What are you….doing?" Gingka asked with a yawn.

"…nothing?"

"…You kissed me"

"…yeah, sorry about that" Dashan sat up and placed himself on Gingka's legs making Gingka look at him with a confused look.

"…sure" Gingka said looking away.

Dashan felt guilty for his actions and regretted them. He knew from what Gingka told him yesterday that he wasn't comfortable being kissed, or being pinned down by someone else. He didn't know why though, and he wanted to find out as soon as possible. But that didn't mean that he didn't have a hunch.

"Gingka?" He asked which caused Gingka to flinch then look at him with wide open eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm fine"Gingka answered hesitantly.

"Really? You can tell me, we're a couple now" Dashan reminded him.

"…I know, I just don't wanna talk about it"

Dashan sighed and couldn't help but feel frustrated at the redhead. He had no idea why the redhead was behaving like that and keeping stuff from him. He swore to himself since the day he first met him that he'd always help the redhead through whatever life had to throw at him.

"Gingka…" He said again. "Have you been in any relationships before?"

"..no"

"Don't lie to me…..answer me honestly"

"…I _am_ answering you honestly"

"So you never dated anyone before? Guy or girl?"

"Yes! Why would I lie to you?"

"I'm just saying…..has anyone ever confessed to you? Like how they love you and want to be with you?"

"…a lot of people did"

"A lot? And you said no?"

"Uh huh"

"And what did they do when you said no?" Dashan asked even though he did not want to ask or hear the answer.

"…you could say that they reacted differently from others"

"Different? Can you give me examples?"

"Examples? Okay, one of them cussed me out and left"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know….he told me to give him a chance and change my mind…said it'd be a one night stand…..I refused…I never met the guy before….so I walked away and he left me alone"

"Is that the worst?"

"What? No! That's the easiest one out of the others"

"What about one that was in between being easy and hard?"

"Oh, well the guy was drunk and he stumbled across me…he told me to give him some relief and I said no, he got upset and grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew, I was pulled into a dark alleyway and he wouldn't let go of me until I somehow managed to knock him out"

"Ohmygod…..what did he do to you?"

"Nothing much, he just….um….tried to….bite me"

"That's nothing?!" Dashan yelled while punching the pillow that Gingka had his head on.

"Well, compared to the rest it is"

"But did someone ever get away? Like did they ever force themselves on you?"

Gingka gasped at this and sealed his lips shut and looked away. How was he supposed to explain that to his new lover? He couldn't help but admit to himself that he didn't want Dashan's view on him to change, and he certainly didn't want to get Kyoya involved in any of this.

"Gingka…..you're hiding something from me, right?"

"It's just none of your business….it happened a while ago anyway"

"Oh so it did happen?"

Gingka gasped then looked away, 'damn him, he tricked me!'

He looked back at Dashan who was looking at him with a look in his eyes that he didn't quite identify, but he didn't like it at all.

He gasped when he felt the weight that was once on his legs disappear, he looked at Dashan who was pacing back and forth clearly thinking about something.

'Oh wow, it hasn't been a full day and he already wants to break up with me' Gingka thought sitting up. He looked over at Dashan who was still pacing back in forth, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself.

"Dashan?" He asked wanting to know why the other hadn't said anything yet.

But he was ignored.

He looked down ashamed at himself, if only something like that hadn't happen to him then maybe Dashan wouldn't want to break up with him so soon.

He snapped or rather jolted in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Dashan looking down on him with an emotion in his face that he never seen before on him.

"Gingka….I'm sorry"

He looked away not wanting him to continue. He knew what Dashan would say to him and he did not want to hear it, not from Dashan from all people.

"If…if only I was there…maybe something like that….wouldn't have happened to you" Dashan said then pulled him to his chest and put his arms around Gingka's back and pulled him even closer if that was even possible.

"D..Dashan?" Gingka gasped in surprise, he didn't think that Dashan would react the way he did, he expected something way different.

"Oh Gingka…..why?" He heard Dashan mumble as he...what Gingka assumed... cried on his shoulder.

Gingka couldn't help but hug back, he never felt this way before in his life. He didn't expect himself to melt into the embrace and he certainly didn't expect himself to calm down so quickly.

"Look Gingka," Dashan said breaking the embrace and put both of his hands on Gingka's shoulders making Gingka look up at him. "What happened in the past stays in the past, I won't bring it up until I think the time is right…..Whatever happened to you in the past won't affect our relationship, I will always love you no matter what happened to you….I think I love you more now to be honest"

Gingka looked at him with wide open eyes and couldn't help but feel like he would fall apart then and there. He hated when someone told him something so touching and sweet, what was he supposed to reply to that? He couldn't give anything in return.

"Dashan…..you're not upset?" He couldn't help but ask, just to make sure he understood him right.

"Why would I be upset?"

"You took so long to say something back….I thought you wanted…..us to break up"

"What?! Why would I think something like that?! I don't care about you in _that_ way, Gingka! Do you seriously think I only wanted sex from you?!"

"No…..I just….I just don't know"

"Look Gingka," Dashan said lifting Gingka's chin up so he would look up at him. "I love you for who you are….all _your glory_ just comes with it"

"Really?"

"Yes, okay I admit I'm kinda upset because I wasn't your first, but that won't change anything….and maybe as our relationship takes off we could get to _that_ "

"I don't know about that, I don't think I'm mentally or even physically ready to jump into _that_ yet"

"Oh I know, that's why I'm not gonna push you….I'll wait 'till you're ready, how does that sound?"

"…good, I guess"

"Oh Gingka…." Dashan said as he once again pulled the redhead into another tight embrace. Gingka hesitantly hugged back but couldn't help but think of someone else, someone he didn't want to see for a very long time.

* * *

 **Somewhere with someone**

"Damn it!" Came a hand slamming as hard as it could on a kitchen table.

"I could have stopped him! Why didn't I?" Kyoya yelled to himself in frustration not caring one bit if his neighbors heard him.

'Damn him! Gingka just left! Well, I don't really see why he wouldn't…..he hates me, and he would with no doubt want to get away from me by any means necessary'

He stood up from the couch and threw the beer can he was drinking in the trash can that was overflowing since he didn't have the energy or the initiative to take it out. He grabbed another one and took a big sip from it before setting it down on the coffee table that was in the living room near the three couches.

'And what's worse…is that I forgot to get Gingka's phone number so I could at least call him and check on him and maybe convince him to come back!'

He took another sip then gasped in thought when he remembered what Gingka had told him a few days ago about who he gave his number to. Three people; Masamune, Tsubasa and his father. So he had to get his number from one of the three. His father is out of the picture since he did not want the man to suspicious anything going on between him and his son. Masamune just wasn't talking to Gingka because Gingka didn't want his help, and since the guy was on bad terms with him since their little argument that wasn't even considered an argument had taken place. So logically Gingka wouldn't give his new number to him, so Tsubasa was the only key to his problem. But Tsubasa brings another problem he did not want to face at the moment or anytime soon actually. For starters, he worked for the man. Second, he hadn't shown up for work for about a week. And the last thing, Tsubasa would most definitely manipulate him to come to work.

But Tsubasa was the only one that understood the situation between him and Gingka, Masamune wanted to kill him the last time he saw him, and Gingka's father really didn't need to know about the said situation.

So taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Tsubasa making the phone's annoying rings echo in his ears.

"Hello?" Finally came a voice.

"Hey"

"Kyoya! How ya been doing?"

"Great actually…..never been better"

"Oh really? Then why aren't you at work? You do realize that you work for me, right?"

"Yeah I do…..but look I just need to ask you a favor"

"Oh really? Why would I grant it?"

"Because I'm asking you to"

"Oh really? I'm not your genie Kyoya"

"I know…..but I really need your help right now"

"Look Kyoya, Don't involve me in your problems between you and Gingka…I'm a working man with much more important things on my mind"

"Oh come on! I'm just asking for a little request!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to solve your problems on your own with him…whatever goes on between you guys are none of my concern"

"I'm just asking you to give me his phone number that's all!"

"His phone number? Why? Did he lose his phone- where is he now?"

"That's why I need to call him…We ended on really bad terms yesterday and I want to tell him that I didn't mean what I said"

"So he's not in your apartment?"

"No, someone showed up yesterday and stole his heart"

"Oh really? Don't tell me you're trying to break them up?"

"That wasn't on my mind at the moment….but I could try"

"Oh Kyoya, can't you just leave the guy alone…can you understand that he can't return your feelings?"

"I do understand that!"

"No you do not! If you did you would leave him alone!"

"Just give me his phone number…..I just….wanna apologize to him that's all"

"If he doesn't want to see you then leave him alone….listen to my advice"

"I'll see about that….but please? I just wanna clear things up between us"

Kyoya heard a sigh on the other line and couldn't help but sigh himself.

"I'll text you his number….but, don't make things worse between you two…I hate seeing my two friends like this"

"I'm a friend?" Kyoya asked surprised.

"In some way…..but you're not as close as Gingka is"

"Of course I'm not…..thanks Tsubasa, you helping me means a lot"

"Kyoya?"

"Hm?"

"You both are adults now…act like it"

"I know" Kyoya said as he hung up and put the phone down with a sigh, he hated how Tsubasa was so nosy in situations such as this one. But at least he got what he wanted, that should be okay, right?

* * *

 **Back with Gingka & Dashan**

"Hey Gingka?" Dashan said putting the breakfast plates in the sink.

"Hm?" Gingka asked looking at Dashan as he put his cup in the sink as well.

"I was wondering, just out of curiosity….is something going on between you and Kyoya? You guys were never really this close back then"

"Oh Kyoya?" Gingka asked wanted to play it as cool and casual as he possibly can. "nothing is going on between us….it's just we became closer as the years past by, that's all" he said knowing that it was a lie.

"Oh really? If I find out otherwise I won't forgive you"

Gingka gulped down and looked away, he really hoped with all his heart that Kyoya wouldn't show his face in a very long while.

"I don't want any lies in our relationship….you can agree to that too?"

"Y..Yeah" Gingka said hesitantly.

"If you have something to spill, spill it now before it's too late"

"I've got nothing to say Dashan" Gingka lied instantly regretting it.

"That better be true Gingka, and another thing….don't go near him"

"Who? Kyoya?"

Dayan nodded.

"But why?"

"I don't like his aura….he gets on my last nerve to be honest"

"I'm sure he thinks that of you too" Gingka said as he turned on the sink faucet and started washing the dishes.

"Oh really? And how do you know?" Dashan asked as he put his hand on Gingka's shoulder making him look at him.

"I just notice things I guess" Gingka said looking away.

"Gingka?" He heard Dashan ask making him flinch then look at him. Something about Dashan's voice sent shivers down his spine, and he didn't know why.

"Stay away from him….I mean it"

'Just what's wrong with him?' Gingka thought to himself. 'Why did his attitude suddenly change? He was nice to me a few minutes ago and now he's being….I don't know!'

"Can you do that for me?"

"I..I'll try"

"You better….I noticed that he looks at you a lot"

'So he's the jealous type?' Gingka asked himself.

"And besides," Dashan said as he put his arms around Gingka's torso. " _You're_ mine…..and _I'm_ yours"

"Y..You're right" Gingka said feeling Dashan's hold on him tighten.

"I hope you're not lying to me…..I really hope so" Dashan said as he slightly pushed Gingka closer to the counter with his body while inhaling his scent.

'Why is he acting like this?' Gingka thought as he started rinsing the dishes still bothered by being pushed into the counter making some water soak his shirt. He tried to push himself off the counter but Dashan's hold on him wouldn't budge.

"Gingka?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Gingka gasped at this clearly not expecting the sudden question, he swallowed down and said: "I do love you….do you think otherwise?"

Dashan's hold him on increased and he felt Dashan's chin rest on his shoulder. He then heard him say: "no I don't think otherwise, I just wanted to hear it from you"

Gingka sighed in relief and put the last dish on the drying tray and turned the water faucet off. He looked down at his shirt which had a dark shade of a color in one place meaning it was damp.

"But you love Kyoya more?" Dashan suddenly asked out of the blue.

"W..Why would you think that?"

He felt Dashan turn him around and push him back against the counter behind him while holding his chin in his hands.

"Just a hunch….but I'm right, right?"

"Nothing and I repeat _nothing_ is going on between us" Gingka said getting frustrated with how Dashan was pointlessly mad over something that wasn't even a thing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Fine" Dashan said as he pecked him on the lips then release his hold on him and walked away.

'Just what is his problem? Why is he so upset?' Gingka wondered.

"Gingka?"

"What?"

"I love you….and if I find out you're lying to me I won't forgive you"

"Find out what? Just what do you think is going on between me and Kyoya?"

"I don't know….it's just you guys seem too close for comfort, I don't want my lover to hang out with someone like _him_ "

Gingka looked away and sighed a deep sigh, this whole argument was pointless and he knew it was. But the thing that got to him was what Dashan kept on telling him that he won't forgive him if he was lying or found out that he was. But it's not like anything was going on between himself and Kyoya, and he didn't know how to explain that to him without letting the whole story out.

"Look Dashan," He started. "You're just assuming things….I swear that nothing is going on between us, I wouldn't lie to you, would I?"

"But if I find out otherwise…. don't go blaming me" Dashan said looking away after sitting down on the couch.

Gingka sighed and left the room to change his damp shirt. He didn't know why Dashan was acting like this, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though what he had told him weren't complete lies, they still were and he couldn't take them back.

You could say that he was afraid of how Dashan might think of him if he found out what happened between himself and Kyoya. He didn't want Dashan to leave him once he knew. Even though Dashan had told him that whatever happened to him in the past won't affect their relationship, he couldn't help but fear that it would and Dashan would go back on his word.

After changing the shirt and putting on a dry one, he left the room after taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe that they had their second argument for the day, he hoped that number three wouldn't come.

"So Gingka?" Dashan asked once Gingka sat on the couch next him.

"What?"

"I've been thinking about a few things…"

"What things?"

"About how to have a steady relationship….you know so we get to understand each other more….like the do's and don't's"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here's an example…you're not aloud to talk to Kyoya…or even see him for that matter"

"You mean rules?"

"Exactly!"

"Why? Can't we just go without them?"

"We can….But it's better this way"

"Y..You're right"

"I know…. _rule_ number two," Dashan said then winked at him. "You're to be home by nine-thirty…..for your own safety"

Gingka looked away and said: "Are your rules based on what I can and can't do?"

"Of course! Now moving on, number three: you are NOT allowed under no circumstances to go somewhere without telling me…..I need to know where you are, for my own peace of mind"

"Oh….well do I get to say any of my own rules?"

"Why? Are my rules not to your liking?"

"Umm…no….that's not what I meant….it's just...it will be fair if we both get a say in this, that's all"

"Oh…well, like what?" Dashan asked pulling Gingka closer to him and putting his arm around Gingka's shoulders making Gingka lean on his arm.

"Well…..um…..I was thinking about….um…..how about-"

"You don't know" Dashan simply stated interrupting him.

Gingka looked away not wanting to respond to that, though it was true. But he didn't want Dashan the only one putting rules that he had to follow.

"Just leave this to me….it's better that way"

Gingka nodded and scooted closer to Dashan who in return pulled him closer to his body. Even though he didn't like a thing or two about Dashan, he still loved him. He just had to listen to Dashan and everything would be fine.

"Gingka, you're not upset, right?"

"I..I'm not upset"

"Because if you were I wouldn't forgive myself"

"I'm not upset Dashan" Gingka said again putting his hand on Dashan's who in response held Gingka's hand and tangled their finger's with each other.

"If you're bothered by something feel free to tell me….communication is a key to a successful relationship"

"I know"

"…sure" Dayan said with a laugh then raised Gingka's hand and kissed it making Gingka blush.

"You're cute….extremely"

Gingka looked away with a pout and he heard Dashan chuckle and hug him tighter. Gingka felt warm in the embrace and didn't want Dashan to let go of him. Just something about Dashan's warmth made him feel safe, made all his worries fade away.

'His warmth is like Kyoya's….makes me feel safe' he thought then gasped. What brought Kyoya up? Is he seriously comparing Dashan to someone who raped him?

'I guess this isn't bad after all…I'm pretty sure I'm just paranoid….Dashan is a great guy, he is not anything like Hyoma…..I'm pretty sure my paranoia is getting the best of me after all I've been through'

He felt Dashan tighten his hold on him making him slightly smile at how touchy the other was. Even though he wasn't comfortable being this close to someone, he felt safe. Almost as if Dashan was like a shield, a shield that would stand in front of him and protect him.

* * *

 **With Kyoya**

'I fucking hate my life' Kyoya thought as he looked at the message Tsubasa had sent him. Well, they were actually two, and they read:

\- #phone number

-you're fired

Kyoya sighed, he knew he deserved it. He kept on skipping work which wasn't a good thing considering who and where he worked for.

So he typed back:

-fair enough

He laid back on the couch and covered his eyes with the side of his arm. To be honest though, he didn't want Tsubasa to fire him, he wanted to quit himself. But it's not like he can reapply then quit because that's just nonsense and not worthy of his precious time.

He looked at his phone again and at the number that belonged to Gingka, he hesitated. He didn't know why though, something in his mind was telling him that it would be better if he did not call at all. Maybe time would make Gingka forget what he said to him the night before.

He didn't really mean what he said, he was just upset, frustrated, jealous, and kind of sad about the whole situation. He hated the fact Gingka had agreed to date Dashan without a second thought, but had told him that he needed to _think about it_ when he himself confessed to him. He wanted to know why, why did Gingka reject him but not Dashan? And why did Gingka not tell Dashan that he wanted _to think about it_?

Because it simply isn't fair!

* * *

 **With the other two**

"Where are you going Dashan?" Gingka asked when he saw Dashan putting his shoes on.

"Oh….I need to take Mei-Mei to the airport…she's going back to China"

"I didn't know she came with you…"

"She came to visit Madoka….they became good friends throughout the years"

"That's good, can I come?"

"I'd rather you stay here…..you look tired" Dashan said putting his hand on Gingka's chin making Gingka look at him.

"I'm not tired, Dashan"

"It's better for you to stay here…..the airport is very far from here and I don't want you getting sick because of the rain"

"It's raining?"

"Not now…..But it should start anytime soon"

"Oh….but that shouldn't matter"

"It does to me…..just stay here and don't leave the apartment"

Dashan took his hand off of Gingka's chin and walked to the door. He opened it and left not waiting for Gingka to respond to him.

'Just what is wrong with him? Why can't _I_ go somewhere?'

He turned around and sat on the couch hugging his legs close to his chest and closed his eyes. Even though he was happy being with Dashan and away from Kyoya, he couldn't help but feel anxious. But at least he was away from Kyoya, away from his reach. He didn't hate him, he just didn't appreciate his presence. When he was around Kyoya, he always felt like he had to keep his guard up, always felt insecure when he was with him. He hated that feeling, the feeling of uneasiness, the feeling of insecurity, the feeling of helplessness.

He suddenly heard a ring come from the coffee table, he sat up and noticed it was his phone. He reached for it and couldn't help but feel like he'd seen the number before.

So with taking a deep breath, he answered it:

"Hello?"

"Gingka?" Came the response.

"Um…who is this?"

"I..It's me….Kyoya"

Gingka couldn't help but gasp at this, 'Kyoya? What does he want'

"H..Hey, do you need anything?"

"I….just need to talk to you about yesterday"

Gingka gasped at this, he almost forgot about that.

"W..What about it?"

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean anything…..honest"

"So? Is that supposed to change anything?"

"I hope it does"

Gingka sighed then said: "look Kyoya, me in Dashan are a _thing_ now…..don't bug in"

"Oh really? I called to apologize and _this_ is how you reply?"

"You didn't just call to _apologize_ , Kyoya…..you want something else, right?"

"Well yeah….but only to clear things between us"

"Well, I don't wanna hear it"

"Well, you're gonna hear it!"

"I can always hang up" Gingka threatened.

"Don't….I just wanna talk to you…..I swear I'm not gonna do anything….I'm on a phone for God's sake!"

"Make it quick then"

"I was just thinking about something….about how quickly you agreed to date the guy, but wanted to _think about it_ when it came to _me_ "

"And what about that?"

"It's not fair Gingka! You didn't even give me a chance back then! And I wanna know why!"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is my business Gingka! You didn't wanna go privately and think about it! He confessed to you and you said yes! Simple as that!"

"So?"

"So?! You're not being fair Gingka!"

"Well for starters, he didn't force himself on me like you did!" Gingka yelled.

"I mean before that you idiot! Before all _that_ happened!"

"I had my reasons Kyoya! The circumstances were different!"

"No they weren't!"

"To me they were! Look Kyoya, why don't you leave me alone?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I do not wanna see you that's why! You've caused me nothing but trouble! Everything that happened is all your fault!" Gingka yelled in between tears.

"My fault?"

"Yes! Now just leave me alone! I hate you Kyoya! I don't wanna see you for the rest of my miserable life!"

"Gingka…..you can't possibly mean that?"

"I do! Now leave me alone! Don't call me, message me, talk to me, look at me! Just don't come near me!"

"….Gingka, I-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Listen Gingka-"

"If you ever come near me again…..I will kill myself!" Gingka said hanging up.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Please tell me!**

 **Just so you guys know, this is a Kyoya x Gingka fanfic...obviously...so the Dashan x Gingka part will not be for _too_ long. Maybe two to three more chapters and then the relationship ends...damn! Spoilers!**

 **please review! Nobody reviewed for the last chapter so I didn't feel like updating this at all...I was gonn wait till someone reviewed then I update...but I changed my mind...I like writing this!**

 **I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'll try to update sooner than later**

 **Bye! And dont forget to jot down a review and some ideas for future chapters! Thank you!**


End file.
